Change for the Better
by SasukeShouldDie
Summary: The war is over, but at a cost. There are only six survivors left. Kurama tells of a way to change the future. Will they succeed or fail. Good Kurama, Pairings NaruSaku, InoShika and others
1. End of one beginning, the start of a new

Key:

"Talking"

Narrating

_"Signing"_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Summon Speak/ Kurama speaking to Naruto while Naruto is in his mind-scape"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Kurama speaking to Naruto through link"**_

It was a long, hard fought battle between three powerful shinobi. Obito Uchiha finally lay dead at the feet of the Sixth Hokage and his wife. Their cloaks swaying in the wind tattered and torn form the Fourth Great Ninja War. "Well it's finally over. We did it." Naruto says. "We stopped Obito and avenged all those we had lost." Sakura's eyes start to become watery and puts her head into her husband's shoulder.

"I miss her so much Naruto. I don't know what to do now. We won the war but our little girl is still gone." Sakura cries as she let's her tears fall freely. Naruto starts to rub her back in a comforting way.

"I know Sakura, I miss her too." Naruto kisses the top of her head. "But we need to head back now so everyone else knows that the war, after 15 years has finally come to an end." Naruto says and Sakura nods her head in agreement. As they make their way back to the Leaf Village or what's left of it, Kakashi is slowly making his way towards them using his good leg and a crutch. During the final days of Sasuke, Kakashi was fighting him and Sasuke severed Kakashi's leg with his Kusanagi, but before the killing blow could be made, Naruto appeared along with Sakura who started to heal Kakashi. Sasuke had no choice but to flee.

"Is it over?" Kakashi asks. "Is Obito dead?" Naruto and Sakura only nod their heads as they start to lose consciousness. As they start falling Choji and Shikamaru catch them before they hit they ground. "Let's get them to the hospital so that they can rest." Kakashi says "They deserve it after defeating the most dangerous man in the world." Choji and Shikamaru agree and they head towards the hospital.

**Naruto's Mind-scape:**

**"Hey Kit, nice job defeating the only enemy your father could not."** Kurama says when Naruto appears in-front of his cage.

"Thanks Kurama, but I don't know what to do with Sakura though. She misses Haruka so much and so do I. It's just...I don't know." Naruto replies with his head down and tears threatening to fall.

**"Kit, I am truly sorry for the loss of your pup. Even though I am a demon I am also a fox and we foxes care deeply for our young and I am going to explain a way for you to change what has occurred, but first I need to bring your mate into your mind-scape."** Kurama says and then Sakura appears out of nowhere.

"Wh...where am I? Naruto?...Kurama? What's going on? Why am I here?" Sakura asks very confused as to why she is Naruto's mind-scape.

**"I will explain everything Kitling."** Kurama says. **"I first want to offer my condolences on the loss of your pup. That saddens me greatly, but like I told Kit. I know a way to change the future for the better. There is a jutsu that I know about. It is a time travel jutsu, but there is a catch to it. The one who casts the jutsu essentially dies. On the plus side though whoever goes back still has the stamina, chakra reserves as well as the memories they had before going back. Also only two can use the jutsu as well. I will let you discuss this with your friends and each-other. So it's time to get up"** After Kurama says this they wake up with their friends around their hospital beds.

"I was wondering when you two would wake-up." Ino says with a smile on her face.

"Yea you two had us worried, we thought the worst." Shikamaru replies with a tone of happiness. "You two have been out of it for a couple days now."

"So are you guys gonna tell us what happened out there in the fight with Obito?" Choji asks.

"No Choji, we have more important things to talk about then the fight with Obito." Naruto says. "While Sakura and I were out, Kurama spoke to us and explained that there is jutsu that can send the user back in time." Everyone starts talking at once until Naruto calls for silence. "There is a catch. Only two people can be sent back in time and the users die when the jutsu is completed."

"That's great we just need to figure out who goes back to change history." Ino says a little too chipper for everyone's liking. Kakashi and Shikamaru notice the looks on Naruto's and Sakura's faces.

"It's you two isn't." Shikamaru says. "You're going back aren't you?" He asks and they just nod without speaking.

Kakashi speaks up. "Naruto you are the Hokage you..."

"The Hokage of WHAT Kakashi?" Naruto asks a little heated. "There are only six of us left." He sighs and looks at Shikamaru. "I can tell what you are thinking Shikamaru. Once Sakura and I use the jutsu two more do it, then the last two. That won't work. The reason is once the jutsu is used, this time-line will no longer exist. As much as I would like all of you to come with us, Sakura and I are by far the strongest since we have Kurama's chakra and I have Sage Mode. We are doing this to save everyone who died fighting against the White Zetsu army, Kabuto, Sasuke and Obito." Naruto looks down a little worn out from the speech he gave since he just woke-up.

"Naruto you know what will happen don't you?" Ino asks worriedly. "You will be shunned once again and people will hate you and I will be one of them. Just thinking back to how I treated you I hate myself for it." She starts to cry and Sakura starts to comforts her.

"Ino when we go back I will _not_ blame you for how you act, you know why?" Naruto asks determinedly and Ino shakes her head 'no' while wiping tears out of her eyes. "It's because in the Academy you were nothing but a stupid and weak fan-girl who only cared about a boy who couldn't care less about anyone. That is not the Ino who I had lead in battle, fought beside and bled with. The Ino that I know is kind and caring off the battle field, but once she was on it she was a deadly kunoichi as well a great medic-nin. Sakura will try her hardest to help you get past that faze a lot faster so that you get stronger faster." Naruto explains. "It may take a while since you can be awfully stubborn when you want to be, but it will happen." Naruto says with a smile and Ino laughs at how she can be. "Well I guess we should get prepared to do the jutsu."

A few hours later they are standing on the Hokage Monument saying their final good-bye's. Naruto is shaking hands with Kakashi, Choji and Shikamaru, while Ino and Sakura hug each-other then Ino hugs Naruto and Sakura hugs the others'. "Naruto promise me one thing." Ino says as they separate and Naruto nods his head. Ino then gets a serious look on her face. "Kill that Uchiha prick if you can't prevent Orochimaru from giving him the Curse Mark." Ino says with venom in her voice.

"Ino as much as I would love to do that, that is one thing I can't promise." Naruto says before Ino can protest he explains. "Remember how the Council treated me. They would want my head for killing their 'precious' Uchiha. Not to mention Danzo wants to use me as a weapon and mindless drone to do his bidding and help him take over the Leaf. Probably the only relatively good thing Sasuke did was kill Danzo. I'm sorry Ino, but I will do my damnedest to make sure he is made a missing-nin. First by saving the Third Hokage and getting rid of the three stooges Koharu, Homura and Danzo. Without those three the civilian council has no backing in voting. Lastly by explaining that Sasuke attempted to kill a fellow Leaf Ninja, but this all just in-case Sasuke defects once again." Naruto says trying to ease Ino's mind and then looks at Sakura. "Well we should get started on this jutsu."

_**"Kit I don't know exactly when you will return. So depending on that you need to be careful as to what you say and to whom."**_ Kurama says to Naruto.

_"Thanks Kurama."_ Naruto replies. "Kurama says he doesn't know exactly when we will return." Naruto says to Sakura and takes a deep breath. "Are you ready Sakura?" Naruto asks his wife.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sakura replies with a smile.

"Naruto you said that you were going to save the Third Hokage. How are you going to manage that?" Kakashi asks.

"I thought about just telling him the truth. That we are from the future. If he doesn't believe me I will ask Inoichi to read my mind." Naruto says nonchalantly. "If there is nothing else we should really get going. Do you remember the hand seals Sakura?" Naruto asks.

Sakura sighs at this. "Of course I do and I also remember to finish _at_ the same time so we end up _in_ the same time." Sakura replies before Naruto could say anymore

"Okay then shall we..." Naruto starts to say.

"Naruto I want to apologize for how I'm about to treat you or did treat you. What is the right saying? Ahh time travel hurts my head." Ino says grabbing her head and get's a few laughs.

"It's okay Ino. What will get me through all the insults and everything is that isn't the Ino who was Sakura's Maid of Honor and Godmother to Haruka." Naruto pauses a moment as he remembers the little bundle of joy he always smiled at whenever he saw her. He wipes the tears out of his eyes. "So I will tell you this right now. I forgive you." Naruto then turns to Sakura and nods his head and they move to the Seal on the ground and stand on it. They then fly through the long series of hand seals.

When they finally reach the final seal they shout in unison. **"Secret Art: Time Reversal Jutsu."** There is a flash of light and then their souls are hurdling through space and time.

Then everything stops.


	2. Academy Again

_"Oh man what happened? Why does my head hurt? Wait...That's right. Did it work? I guess there is only one way to find out. Kurama are you there? Hello? Great no contact with the fur-ball. I guess opening my eyes will also work."_ Naruto opens his eyes and sees a room he hasn't been in since he was 18. "Well what do you know. It actually worked. What time is it and what is today's date?" He asks himself and looks at the clock and sees it's 6am and then makes his way to the calendar and sees a date circled and all the other dates crossed out before it. "Oh shit today's the day of the Genin exams!" Naruto exclaims and goes to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He then goes to his closet to pick out his outfit to wear for the day, but what he sees when the door opens blinds him. "Damn. I can't believe I never got rid of this thing until I was 15." **(A/N: We never find out when he got the Shippuden outfit on his trip with Jiraiya.)** "I guess I need to get a new outfit, but where to go? I guess I have no choice, but to go to a store in a transformation and hope I don't get caught." Naruto says and makes the hand seal. **"Transformation Justu"** Naruto says, he then heads out the door and makes his way to the Shopping District.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura wakes up and notices that she is in her old room that she had when she still lived with her parents. When she remembers her parents her eyes start to tear up, but she forces her tears down. "This time will be different. They will not die nor will you my darling Haruka." Sakura whispers to herself. She then takes down anything that has to do with Sasuke and took down a shrine to him as well. She had used kunai and shuriken, some of his blood, and a lock of his hair. "My god this all disgusting what in the hell was I thinking." Sakura says and she throws everything out the window. With that done Sakura goes to the bathroom to do her morning routine. After she is done she is wearing nothing but a towel in her room and closes the door. She goes to her closet to pick out her clothes and notices all that she has is pink combat dresses. "Wow I am in need of a serious change in wardrobe." Sakura says in disgust and drops the towel to get dressed.

"Sakura come and get something to eat now or you are going to be late for the Genin exam." Sakura's mother calls up the stairs. Sakura finishes getting dressed then leaves her room without saying anything in fear that her voice would betray her and crack in sadness. She continued down the stairs calming herself so she would be able to talk without her voice breaking.

"Hey Mom, what's for breakfast?" Sakura asks in a calm voice much to her surprise. She sits down and her mother places a plate in-front of her with a slice of toast and a glass of milk to drink. "Mom I was thinking of saying to hell with my diet. I woke-up this morning appalled with not only how my room looked and I threw everything I had of Sasuke out of the window. I'm also ashamed that I didn't take my training seriously. I mean I am training to be a Leaf shinobi am I not. My body looks weak. If I was sent on a dangerous mission I would put my entire team in danger because I couldn't protect myself or pull my own weight." Sakura says seriously.

"I'm proud of you Sakura. You are finally deciding to take your training seriously. I just wish you would have done so a while ago, but better late then never right." Mebuki says to her daughter.

"I was also thinking about changing my wardrobe since it isn't fitting for a ninja to wear something so bright colored. I also got rid of everything 'Sasuke' because there is a boy who I always ignored, but decided to give him a chance. I just wish I would have done so sooner, but like you said better late then never." Sakura says with a smile.

Her mother smiles when she hears this while placing eggs and rice on Sakura's plate. "Oh and who is this boy?" Mebuki asks says with a sly smile. "He has to be better than Sasuke, am I right? That boy needs to pull that very long stick out of his ass." Mebuki says making Sakura laugh.

"Actually mother he is way better than Sasuke." Sakura replies then looks curiously at her mother. "I always thought that you wanted me to be with Sasuke though?" She asks surprised.

"Sakura, I just wanted you to be happy with whomever you chose. When you turned into a fan-girl I was disappointed in you. Now I am proud of you for moving past that. So who is this boy that seems to have stolen my daughter's heart." Mebuki says with a smile.

"Actually his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura freezes waiting for her mother to yell at her. She knew that she liked Naruto after the Pain invasion, she just didn't know how she felt about him before. That is why she was surprised by the type of response she received.

"Well I'm glad that he will get someone to care about him. He has had such a hard life." Mebuki says and then gets a sad smile on her face. "How can someone treat an innocent child the way some of these people have?" She asks and Sakura puts her head down in shame.

"I used to be one of those people. When he even said hello I punched him into the ground and told him to move so I could sit next to Sasuke. I am so mad at myself." Sakura says sadly and looks at Mebuki with a confused look. "Mom if you don't care that I'm giving Naruto a chance, then why did you tell me not to play with him when we were five or so years old?" She asks. "You said 'Don't play with him or else you'll get hurt'."

"I only said that because you _would_ get hurt, but not by him." Mebuki says sitting down in a chair. "I was worried that if you were hanging around him, the villagers would resort to beating on you as well. If it wasn't for that fact then I would have let you play with him." Mebuki says with a deep sigh. "Well I think you should get going. Don't want to be late for the Academy."

"Okay, thanks for breakfast Mom, bye." Sakura says getting up and making her way to the Academy.

**With Naruto:**

"This was an ingenious idea nobody even suspects me of being _me_. So where to first?" Naruto asks himself walking around the Shopping District. "Ah here we go this place is perfect. Weapons and clothes everywhere." Naruto says and enters the establishment and walks up to a rack of clothes.

"Can I help you find anything?" A voice asks behind Naruto and he freezes when he hears that voice. He turns around and sees Tenten standing there.

"Ah yes sorry I was lost in thought. I'm taking the Genin exams in a half-hour or so and I was wondering if you could help me pick out some items." Naruto replies. "I was also thinking about taking up Kenjutsu."

Tenten just smiles. "I would be glad to help you out. My name is Tenten, what's yours?" She asks.

"My name is uh...uhh..." Naruto stutters.

Tenten just laughs. "How about you drop the Transformation Jutsu and then tell me your name." She says smiling.

Naruto pales at first since he didn't think he would get caught, but he drops the transformation nonetheless. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says. "I guess I will be going so I don't ruin your business." He then turns to leave, but Tenten stops him. "Don't you know who I am?" Naruto asks surprised at her actions.

"I know exactly who you are young man and I have been in this business long enough to know that you are not what those idiots say you are." A deep voice says from the back. "In fact I have been expecting you." A man comes out of the back wearing an apron covered in what appears to be polish for weapons.

"What do you mean you have been expecting me?" Naruto asks very confused at the situation that he was in.

"Well you have been to every other weapons and clothing store am I right?" The man asks and Naruto nods his head solemnly. "So you had to be stopping by this one soon. Tenten why don't you help young Naruto get whatever he needs." The man says and returns back to whatever he was doing.

"Well judging from your clothes I would have to say you do need some new ones." Tenten muses. "If you are going to be a ninja orange is not the best color for you." She says looking at the bright color that covers Naruto's body.

"Yea. It's just that I found this on a cold night in the trash and put it on for warmth and I kind of got attached to it, but for a ninja it really isn't the best outfit." Naruto says in agreement. "So can you help?" He asks.

"That's what we're here for. So, what type of pants were you considering?" Tenten asks as she pulls out a pen and paper.

Naruto rummages in one of the pockets and pulls out a piece of paper. " I actually have a list of the things I would like to purchase." Naruto says handing the list over to Tenten.

"Well this just makes things easier." Tenten says looking at the list. "Feel free to look around while I gather the items here on the list and then I will ring you up. Except the katana that is something that we have the buyer do since each one is made differently and they all have a different feel to them." Tenten says and Naruto nods his head and heads to the weapons rack.

"Wow these are really cool!" Naruto says as he looks at the different designs. "Now then let's see chakra steel, chakra steel, ah here we are." Naruto says and picks up a beautiful sword. It's sheath is blood-red with gold flames on the bottom of it and the guard of the sword is ruby red with black along the edge. The blade of the sword is a dark blue, with gold along the edge of the blade in the shape of dragons teeth until it gets the tip of the blade then it stops.

A few minutes Later Tenten calls Naruto over to the counter and she reads off the list. "Let's see now that's 2 pairs of blood-red Anbu style pants. 2 pairs of blue Anbu style pants. 2 black mesh shirts and 2 blue mesh shirts. 2 pairs of black gloves with metal guards on them. 8 arm and leg guards. 2 black shirts, 1 blood-red shirt and 3 regular red shirts and a katana." Tenten says and looks at the katana. "Wow that's a nice choice it's one of my favorites! With all the stuff you bought it sounds like you are ready to take on any mission." Tenten says with a laugh. "So is that everything or did you find anything else that you might like? What about kunai and shuriken?" Tenten asks.

"Nope that's everything. I have enough kunai and shuriken to last a few months and I thought that I would help a friend (who used to be a fan-girl) get the right stuff to be a ninja so I bought things for her as well." Naruto says with a smile.

"Well that is awfully nice of you." Tenten says smiling and she starts to ring everything up. "Okay your total turns out to be 9236 ryo." She says a few minutes later.

Naruto whistles when he hears this. "Wow that is high, but I guess it's worth it if it saves your life." Naruto says and he pulls out his toad wallet and hands over the correct amount of money and Tenten counts it as Naruto separates his and Sakura's clothes into separate bags.

"Excuse me Naruto, but you miss counted." Tenten says.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that I gave the right amount." Naruto says apologetically and pulls out his toad wallet again.

"No, what I mean is you gave me too much." Tenten says and hands Naruto the extra hundred ryo back.

"That extra ryo was supposed to be there." Naruto says putting away his wallet. "That is my way of saying thank you for being the only store to accept me."

"Oh, well you're welcome and thank you for your business." Tenten says putting the money in the drawer. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to stop by."

"I will gladly stop by again and thank you." Naruto says and then leaves the store and makes his way to the Academy and he bumps into the person he has been dying to see again. "Hey there my beautiful wife. We're back." Naruto says and kisses her on the cheek.

"Yes we are and this time we will do it right. We will save everyone including those who are not with us yet." She says with a little sorrow in her voice.

"Don't worry Sakura we will have Haruka again. We just have to be patient. Right now though we need to get to the Academy so that we can change our clothes and still get into our seats on time. So let's take to the roofs and we will get there a lot faster." Naruto says and hands a bag to Sakura as she agrees. They race across the rooftops at Anbu level speeds and get to the Academy in 5 minutes. "I can't wait to see you in the clothes that I got you." Naruto says with a smile and enters the boys restroom and Sakura goes into the girls.

A few minutes later as Iruka is explaining what the Genin hopefuls had to do in order to pass the exam. Sakura is wondering where the hell Naruto is and the door opens and her question is answered. Only thing is Naruto was all beaten up and with kunai and shuriken in him as well, but what got Sakura's attention was the fact that he was wearing his orange jumpsuit. "Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Iruka asks worried for the blonde goofball.

"I was on my way here -cough- and I was attacked by the villagers." Naruto collapses on the floor and Iruka rushes to him.

When Iruka get's to Naruto he disappears in a pop of smoke. Clapping could be heard in the back of the classroom. "Bravo. Excellent performance, don't you think, Iruka-sensei?" A voice asks and everyone looks to the back and sees Naruto in a completely different look.

"Naruto is that you?" Iruka asks. "How? You were...now you're..." Iruka couldn't finish his train of thought as too many were going through his mind at once.

"Let me explain Iruka-sensei." Naruto says smiling. "You see I was wondering what my final prank should be and it had to be grand. So I created a Shadow Clone and had it transform wearing my old jumpsuit which I no longer wear and have it transform into a bloody me with kunai and shuriken sticking out of me. While having a bunch of bruises along my face and you know the rest." Naruto explains to the entire class. He then notices Mizuki. _"I totally forgot about him. I guess I will have to fail again. I really didn't want to."_ Naruto thinks to himself. _"Or I can pass and tell the old man that Mizuki is going to try and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."_

"Well I would like to see for myself that you can indeed create a Shadow Clone." Mizuki says and the class agrees. So Naruto makes the seal for the jutsu and creates 15 solid clones.

_"How can a loser like him do that? I'm an elite Uchiha I deserve that power, not a clan-less loser like him. So he changed his clothes, that matters not, he is still weak."_ Sasuke seethes at Naruto.

"I can do more, but the memory rush is a pain in the ass so I just stick to a low amount when I do a demonstration." Naruto says as the clones are dispersing themselves. "So do I pass this portion of the test?" He asks with a shit-eating grin.

Getting over the shock Iruka snaps out of his thoughts. "Of course Naruto. You pass clone exam." Iruka says with a smile considering that Naruto couldn't create a normal clone. "I guess we should get started with the rest of the exam, Naruto take your seat so that we can begin the written portion." Iruka says and Naruto sits back down and Iruka starts to hand out the test to the class.

A few seconds later Iruka told them to start and the class flips the test over. Naruto takes a look at his test and smirks. _"I can't believe that I failed this the first time around these questions are simple. Especially since I am technically Hokage just from a different time."_ Naruto thought to himself as he starts to write down the answer for the first question 'What are the names of the Hokage and what are they famous for?'. Ten minutes later Naruto is done and waiting for everyone else (except Sakura) to finish. As the hour drudged on the rest of the class starts to finish theirs and when the hour was up everyone had finished.

"Okay now that everyone is finished let's go outside for the projectile throwing portion of the exam." Iruka says and the class stands up and heads outside. "Okay your goal is to hit as many vital spots as you can. As you can see their are five dummies with four targets max score possible is 40. 2 points for hitting the center, 1 point anywhere else on the target, if you miss you of course get 0 points. Let's get started." Iruka looks at his clipboard. "First up is Shino Aburame." Shino steps forward and picks up the kunai and shuriken and throws them. "35/40 good job Shino. Next up is Choji Akimichi...34/40, Sakura Haruno." Sakura comes forward and faster than Iruka and Mizuki could follow, she threw the kunai and shuriken and embed themselves into all the center of the targets. "40/40 excellent job Sakura." Iruka says getting over the shock at how fast they flew. "Hinata Hyuga...30/40, Kiba Inuzuka...33/40, Shikamaru Nara...37/40, Sasuke Uchiha...39/40" There is a squeal from all fan girls. "Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says and Naruto does the same thing Sakura did shocking everyone at what the supposed dead-last did. "Uh...40/40 Naruto, excellent job, Ino Yamanaka...36/40, and last but not least Ami...33/40." Iruka rights down the score. "Okay now then with the end of this let's continue on to the sparring portion" Iruka says as the class makes it's way to the sparring circle.

**(A/N I am not going to go over all the fights just Naruto's and Sakura's, but I will announce the winners. I apologize if this pisses some people off and Ami is not important I just needed a 10th person and she is the only one I remember from the Academy in the anime.)**

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shino Aburame...Winner Shino, Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akimichi...Winner Shikamaru. Next up is Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno." Iruka says and they step forward into the circle.

"Ino, I apologize for what I'm about to do, but it's for your own good. You need to open your eyes and stop being such a fan-girl. I'm not saying this because I want Sasuke for myself. I actually woke up this morning appalled at myself for having such an infatuation for that stuck up prick." Sakura says with venom shocking everyone except Naruto who smiles. Iruka authorizes the start of the match. Ino attacks Sakura, Sakura catches her fist pulls her forward and then knees Ino in the gut and does a spinning back kick knocking her back a few feet.

"Damn, when did you get so good Billboard-Brow?" Ino asks holding her stomach in pain.

"This is the result of training Ino. Something that you should do instead of drooling over someone who doesn't care about anyone. The only thing Sasuke cares about is revenge and hate he isn't capable of love." Sakura says.

_"Just end this Sakura, enough with the speech we have time to get her in shape"_ Naruto thinks.

_"Naruto is that you?"_ Sakura asks looking at her husband who's eyes open wide.

_"What? Sakura how is this possible?"_ Naruto asks, then shakes his head._"Never mind we'll figure it out later. Right now just finish it."_ Naruto says.

"It's over." Sakura says and moves towards Ino and hits her stomach. "I'm sorry Ino." Sakura says as she gets tears in her eyes.

"Winner Sakura." Iruka says shocked at the fight and what was said during the fight. "Next is Hinata Hyuga vs. Ami...Winner Hinata, Next is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

_"Knock the bastard senseless Naruto."_ Sakura says and Naruto nods his head.

"This gonna be fun." Naruto says.

"What?" Sasuke asks with a sneer. "Getting your ass handed to you?"

"No. Beating you senseless." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Yea right, a loser like you beating an elite Uchiha like me." Sasuke says and Iruka authorizes the start of the fight. Sasuke wasting no time charges at Naruto.

"Wow you move really slow" Naruto says and moves towards Sasuke and punches him in the gut and Sasuke's eyes bulge outward. "Told you I would beat you senseless." Naruto says in Sasuke's ear and kicks him in the side.

"Damn you Naruto. You're gonna pay for that." Sasuke growls.

"Than show me what you can do or is this all you got." Naruto says. "Is this the extent of your so called power?"

_"Hn...I'll show you power loser."_ Sasuke thought evilly and starts to fly through hand seals.

"Really you're going to use that." Naruto smirks. "That is easily beatable." Naruto says and starts doing hand seals as well.

_" Dammit Naruto."_ Sakura says and Naruto smirks at her.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts and fires a giant fireball towards Naruto and Iruka is shocked that Naruto doesn't try and dodge it.

**"Earth Style: Mud Wall."** Naruto says and mud flows out of his mouth and a mud wall erects in-front of him blocking the flames to the shock of everyone besides Sakura. Naruto destroys the mud wall by coursing lightning chakra into his hand and punches it making it shatter shocking all once again. "Well looks like you aren't the only one who knows a jutsu Sasuke, only problem is that you hardly have any chakra left." Sasuke charges at Naruto who just shakes his head "Sasuke charging straight at your opponent is the worst thing you could do." Naruto says and dodges Sasuke's punch, but it was a feint and Naruto saw through it and blocks the real hit which was a kick to the head and punches Sasuke in the gut once again only harder than last time making Sasuke curl on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Winner Naruto." Iruka says and Naruto leaves the circle and stands by Sakura while Iruka checks on Sasuke.

_"You are one to talk about charging straight at your opponent."_ Sakura says amused. _"If I recall correctly you did the same thing to Kakashi-sensei during the bell test the first time around."_

_"You know that was only a mask that I wore so people didn't think that Kurama was taking over."_ Naruto says looking at his wife with a smile. _"I knew I was right."_

_"About what?"_ Sakura asks confused as to what Naruto's talking about.

_"I knew that you would look cute in your new clothes."_ Naruto smirks and Sakura blushes a little bit.

"Why did you hurt Sasuke?" A random fan-girl asks.

"Last I checked it was a fight and you can't win a fight unless you hurt your opponent." Naruto says and then smiles "Does that answer your question?" He asks and Sakura giggles at the look on the girl's face as she had her mouth open as if she was trying to catch flies.

"Okay let's all go back inside for the jutsu portion of the exam." Iruka says and they go back the classroom. Sasuke looks at Naruto with pure hate and anger. When they get into the classroom Iruka speaks up. "Now when I call your name come to the room across the hall, Shino Aburame." Iruka says and they go across the hall and and Shino creates and Insect Clone, transforms into Iruka and substitutes himself with a trash can. "You pass. Iruka says with a smile. "Choji...Pass." Sakura enters the room. "Sakura please create four clones." Iruka says and Sakura smirks.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Sakura says. "What do you think sensei?" All five clones ask and smile then disperse themselves.

"Uh...thank you. Now Transformation Justu, please." Iruka says and then there is a perfect replica of Iruka standing in-front of the Chunin. "Now substitution." Iruka says and Sakura substitutes herself with a desk without hand seals. "Well congrats you pass." Iruka says and hands her a head-band and she puts it on her forehead. Like she did with the Allied Shinobi Force's Head-band during the last few years of the war. "Hinata...Pass, Kiba...Pass, Shikamaru...Pass, Sasuke...Pass." When Naruto entered the classroom Mizuki was glaring at him and Naruto just smiles at him which makes him even madder. "Okay Naruto since you already have the clone portion done just do the Transformation Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says.

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and makes the 'Ram' seal. **"Transformation Jutsu."** Naruto cries out and the next thing the two Chunin know is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze is standing in-front of them.

"Very good Naruto now the Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says as Naruto drops the transformation, disappears and next thing Iruka knows is Naruto is sitting next to him and Mizuki is on the floor where Naruto was and Naruto starts laughing. "Congrats Naruto when you go back please send in Ino." Iruka says handing Naruto a Leaf head-band and Naruto ties it to his forehead.

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and goes to leave the room only Mizuki calls out to him.

"Hey you demon brat you want to know why everyone in this village hates you?" Mizuki says with venom evident in his voice and he has a crazed look on his face.

"Mizuki you know that is forbidden." Iruka says and then looks at Naruto. "Naruto don't listen to him." He pleads.

"Actually Mizuki-_sensei._" Naruto says in a mock tone. "I already know the reason and if you continue you will die. Because that is the punishment, but by all means..." The Naruto in front of him disappears and a voice says behind him after a blade touches his shoulder. "...continue talking" Mizuki freezes in fear. Iruka is dumbfounded that Naruto already knows about The Nine-Tails and the punishment for revealing that he holds the demon within him is death. "Ino will be right in Iruka sensei." Naruto says and leaves the room. A couple of seconds later Ino walks in.

"Ino...Pass. Ami...Pass." Iruka says and hands Ami her head-band then heads back to the classroom to take her seat. When Iruka and Mizuki enter the room Iruka starts talking. "For those of you who passed congratulations, for those who didn't, better luck next year. Be here tomorrow for team placements." Iruka says and everyone files out the door except Naruto and Sakura who head for the window.

"Sakura, we need to talk to the old man soon. Do you remember what happens tonight?" Naruto asks with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yea, Mizuki tricked you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and that is also when you found out about Kurama." Sakura replied with the same serious tone in her voice. "We should go speak with the Third now. We need to weed out the traitors before we can move forward with our plans." Sakura says and they push chakra into their legs and feet and head towards the Hokage's tower.


	3. explanations and catching a traitor

When Naruto and Sakura get to the Hokage's tower his assistant smiles when she sees Naruto has a Leaf head-band on. She is one of the few that never saw Naruto as the demon he holds. "Hello Naruto, I'm glad to see that you graduated from the Academy, congratulations."

"Thanks Sara is the old man busy right now. I want to show him that I passed this time." Naruto says with smile.

"No, not at the moment go on in." Sara replies with a smile and they enter the Hokage's office.

When he notices he has visitors Sarutobi was about to use his Hokage voice, but when he notices it is Naruto he uses the grandpa voice. "Ah Naruto to what do I owe this unexpected surprise and young Haruno as well?" He says noticing the newly appointed Genin and in different clothes than what he normally sees them in. "Congratulations on graduating you two and I like the wardrobe change."

"Thanks old man." Naruto says in his joyful voice then turns serious along with his facial expression. "Lord Hokage we need to speak with you. It's about very sensitive information of the highest level. A SS-Class secret. So I respectfully ask you to dismiss the Anbu stationed in here and put up the Privacy Seals. I know that this is highly irregular, but please hear me out. I have information about three traitors on the council and much more. This is even more secret than what happened the night the Nine-Tails attacked." Naruto says and places a hand over his stomach or rather the seal on his stomach.

The Hokage sighs as he knows what Naruto is referring. He is also shocked at the tone that Naruto is using. "Naruto I can't just send my Anbu away, I'm sure you understand." Sarutobi says in an apologetic tone.

"I do Lord Hokage and I had a feeling that you would say something along those lines. That is why during the exam I had written this letter to you. I would say what I need to say out loud, but I don't want anyone hearing what it is that needs to be said." Naruto says and hands the scroll to the Hokage.

Sarutobi opens the scroll and starts reading.

_'Lord Third Hokage,_

_I'm well aware what I hold inside of me. I also know that my parents are Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-blooded Habenero. You see, I (along with my wife Sakura Namikaze formerly Haruno) are from the future. We came back to stop the true murderer of my parents, among other things. If you want more information I know my father's techniques the Rasengan and Hiraishin. Before I divulge any more information please dismiss the Anbu in this room. To burn this letter channel chakra into the seal on the bottom left corner._

_Thank you,_

_Naruto Namikaze_

_The Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves.'_

Hiruzen looks up at Naruto and Sakura and sees that their facial expressions haven't changed nor has their posture. They are still standing at attention like they are awaiting orders from their commander. "Anbu leave us." Sarutobi says and 7 presences leave and then Sarutobi activates the Privacy Seals. "Alright Naruto please first explain to me how you came to learn your father's most prized techniques." Sarutobi says while he channels chakra into the seal like instructed.

Naruto takes a deep breath. "I learned the Rasengan from my mentor and Godfather Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin and I learned the Hiraishin from my father's notes and learned that he never perfected it which is what I did. You see I too am a Seals Master. I even added my element into the Rasengan like my father intended to do, but never got the chance. I then taught Sakura how to do the Rasengan, Hiraishin and Seals which she is quite proficient in as well."

"Why don't we start explaining why we came back." Sakura says getting back on track.

"Right. As stated in the scroll that you just burned we have come back from the future to stop the true murderer of my parents...Obito Uchiha." Naruto says and Sarutobi's pipe almost drops out of his mouth. "Now before you tell me that he died during the Third Great Ninja War. We know for a fact that Obito is still alive and very well kicking. Our proof is that we killed him in our time." Naruto pauses in remembering all those Obito had killed. "But before we killed him he pretty much destroyed the world. When we came back there was only six of us left standing after he was killed. Only problem was that Sakura and I were the only one's battle ready when he came for me to extract Kurama for his Eye of the Moon plan. The Ultimate Tsukiyomi. He planned on releasing The Ten-Tails from the Moon and seal it inside himself and become The Ultimate Jinchuriki." After hearing this Sarutobi's pipe did drop out of his mouth as he is shocked to the core.

"Who was left? Hiruzen asks picking up his pipe putting it back in his mouth. "And I'm guessing since you said extract Kurama that is The Nine-Tails correct?"

"Yes Kurama is The Nine-Tails's name." Sakura answers. "As to who was left. Kakashi-sensei, Ino Nara formerly Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino's husband, Choji Akimichi and of course us. After the death of my sensei and master, The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade of the Sannin. Naruto was made Sixth Hokage of the Leaf and helped lead the Allied Shinobi Force against Obito and the army he amassed with one of the members of his organization called Akatsuki." Sakura takes a breath before continuing. "He along with the help of Kabuto Yakushi, (who is a spy for Orochimaru) was able to clone Zetsu's white half into thousands. Since Kabuto's a spy for Orochimaru he knew the Reanimation Jutsu and he brought back former Kage's and Jinchuriki along with other powerful shinobi from all around the The Five Great Nations and smaller one's as well. He also brought back all the Akatsuki members we killed. The Akatsuki was able to get all the Tailed-Beasts' except Kurama. It was him who taught us how to come back and save everyone including our daughter Haruka." Sakura says and then she starts to tear up and Naruto wraps her in a hug and whisper's soothing words of comfort in her ear.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If you don't mind my asking and I'm sorry if this is too painful to answer, but how did you lose your daughter." Hiruzen says with sorrow in his voice.

"She was killed by a missing-nin from the Leaf...Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura says with malice in her voice when she said his name. She pulls out of Naruto's arms. "That egotistical _bastard_ killed my little girl and mutilated her body. It took all my strength not to slit his god-damned throat when I saw him in the Academy and I'm pretty sure it took all of Naruto's strength not to kill him during the Sparring Test. If we can't prevent Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the Cursed Mark and he defects from the Leaf, he needs to become a missing-nin immediately because he went on his own free will just for power and revenge." Sakura says almost screaming at the aged Hokage.

Naruto goes up to Sakura. "Sakura why don't you go lay down on the couch and cool down for a bit alright." He says and kisses the side of her head. Sakura nods her head and goes to the couch that Haruka used to sleep on. "Lord Hokage what she says is true, but in order for that to happen three traitor's on the council need to be arrested and killed for treason." Naruto says. "Their Names are Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Danzo used your title to order Itachi Uchiha to slaughter the Uchiha clan. He did it thinking it was an order from you. He then became an informant for Jiraiya as an Akatsuki member." Naruto says.

"Okay slow down so I can take in what has been said." Sarutobi says. "Sasuke killed your daughter. Why?" He asks.

Naruto sits down in the chair and puts his head in his hands for a little bit before answering. "He did it because he wanted to make us suffer and just to kill someone. He was lost in the darkness and he never wanted to get out and come back into the light. He hated the Leaf when he found out that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan. What I hate though is I have proof that Danzo is the mastermind behind the attack and working with a known missing-nin from the Leaf. I have none what-so-ever on Koharu and Homura. The missing-nin Danzo is working with is Orochimaru and the proof of that is in his arm and eye. He has the First Hokage's DNA in his right arm along with multiple Sharingan and he has one in his right eye. In our previous time, Danzo was pretty much the Hokage. He never had the chance to be voted in. After the 5 Kage Summit Sasuke attacked him and killed him. That is how we know what is under his bandages. And if you want proof for yourself than just have a Hyuga use their Byakugan and they will see chakra radiating from his right arm and eye." Naruto says to a shocked Hokage. "Forgive me Lord Hokage for this statement, but the only good thing Sasuke did was kill Danzo. If Danzo did become Hokage I would have been forced to do things that I don't even want to think about. Not too mention that Danzo would have used his power to try and prevent me from fighting in the war and then we would have lost, because without me fighting along side Killer Bee (who's The Eight-Tailed host), the other Tailed-Beasts' would have done a lot more damage."

"I see." Hiruzen replies to what he just learned. "Okay then what would you need to charge Koharu and Homura with treason as well?" He asks. "As much as it pains me to say. I always had a feeling that they had different agendas then what they had when I first took this office."

"Well all that we would need is a testimony from Itachi telling us what happened that night, but the problem is Sasuke. He really wants Itachi's head and when he finds out that Itachi was ordered by the elder's of the village, he just might delve into the darkness sooner then last time. We also need to get a message to Itachi telling him that he is needed home and we know the truth about what happened the night of the massacre. That you never ordered the attack on the Uchiha Clan." Naruto says with a look of determination on his face.

"That should be easy enough since you said that he is an informant for my old student correct?" Sarutobi asks.

"That is correct, sir." Naruto says and looks over at Sakura who has tear tracks down her face.

Sarutobi smiles at the love in his surrogate Grandson's eyes. "So." He says getting Naruto's attention. "We just get Jiraiya to send word to Itachi with the order to return home. Now on to Orochimaru giving Sasuke the Curse Mark. When did or does this happen?" He asks taking a drag on his pipe.

Naruto takes a deep breath before continuing. "Forgive me Lord Hokage I haven't had to give a report like this for a while." Sarutobi nods his head in understanding. During war-times a shinobi had to give detailed reports. Naruto speaks again. "It happens during the Second Stage of the Chunin Selection Exams. Orochimaru poses as a Genin from The Hidden Grass Village and goads him into a fight by mentioning Itachi and how weak Sasuke is compared to him. After a while of fighting he bit his neck and gave him the mark. After-wards he says, 'If you want more power seek me out' and seek him out he does. He does get stronger, kills Orochimaru (another good thing I guess) and then he goes out in search of 3 others' and creates a group called Taka. In the group there is Jugo; origin unknown he has the Curse Mark as well and is one the most dangerous in the group. Karin Uzumaki; my cousin what her relation to my mother is I don't know, she is a sensor. Suigetsu Hozuki; an apprentice to Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Hidden Mist turned rogue after his failed attempt on the Mizukage's life. Which the current one does need to die since he is under the control of Obito. What he wanted with Yagura we never knew, but we had our suspicions since he was the Jinchuriki for the Five-Tailed Dog. He also started the civil war within Mist as well with Obito's orders so he probably wanted to get rid of all the shinobi with a kekkei-genkai. Anyway as I was saying." Naruto says getting back to the topic at hand. "Sasuke then started to seek out his brother and then after a long-hard fought battle Sasuke killed him. The main reason why Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Mark was because he wanted to use Sasuke as his next vessel. Orochimaru perfected that Immortality Jutsu he was working on and he wanted the Sharingan for himself." Naruto says. "I also have another cousin by the name of Tayuya. She has the Curse Mark as well, relation unknown since she was killed aiding Sasuke on his way to Orochimaru. That snake needs to die since his life his connected to all the Curse Marks except Sasuke's. How we know this is because a couple of years after the war started we were looking for places to set up bases across the elemental nations and we came across old Sound bases and in the notes we found was that Orochimaru perfected the Curse Mark but he didn't dare mess with the ones on the Sound five in-case they died during the change. He wouldn't risk his body guards dieing no matter how evil he is. Plus he also brainwashed them into thinking that they had no family. I won't let them die this time no matter what it takes."

Sarutobi takes a while before he speaks so that he can process all of the information that was given to him. "So he finally did it. He really perfected that jutsu. Orochimaru was always smart, but I just wish that he would have used his smarts for good instead of his own evil purposes." Sarutobi sighs. "Is there anything else I should know about?" He asks and takes a long puff on his pipe.

"Actually sir there is." Sakura speaks up after calming down a little bit. "I apologize for earlier Lord Hokage." Sakura says with a bow, but Hiruzen dismisses it. "You see the snake is not only after the Sharingan he also wants to see The Leaf burn into nothing but ashes. He leads an invasion with his village and The Hidden Sand Village as well. He kills the Kazekage and poses as him up until the Chunin Exam tournament. The Leaf still stands obviously, but we still lose a lot of comrades including...you." Sakura says shocking Sarutobi once again and Naruto takes over.

"I didn't know what happened until I became Hokage and went through all the reports of old to see if there was anything we could use to help us win the war." Naruto explains. "Apparently you were put against your two sensei's; the First and Second Hokage's. You were doing well until he used the Reanimation Jutsu. You had no choice but to use the Seal my father created and sealed them." Naruto's eyes start to tear up as he pictures his father battling Kurama and Obito; Sarutobi fighting against Orochimaru and past Hokage's. "You couldn't seal all of Orochimaru's soul because you had Kusanagi through you, so you just sealed his arms. He went in search of Granny Tsunade..."

"She let you get away with calling her that?" Sarutobi says with a smirk.

"Yea well we are sort of related since her grandmother was an Uzumaki." Naruto replies smiling. "Anyway Jiraiya and I went in search of her and try and convince her to let go of the past and become the Fifth Hokage. Long story short we made a bet that I could perfect the Rasengan in a week. If I could then she would become the Hokage. At the end of the week Shizune told us that Granny went to Orochimaru. So Pervy-sage; Jiraiya, Shizune and I went on our way to where they were meeting. Kabuto was attacking and then all of us appeared in front of him. We threw around some banter and then it was like a war zone. Pervy-sage and Orochimaru were fighting and I was fighting Kabuto. Granny was out of it since she was covered in blood. It looked like it was splattered over her since she wasn't hurt physically. Later she snaps out of it heals me after I successfully use a Rasengan against Kabuto then I pass out. After I wake up and Granny's necklace is on me. That was also part of the bet, she put in the First Hokage's necklace. It was destroyed when I went Eight-Tails during another invasion that will happen in a few years from now, but that's a story for another time though." Hiruzen nods his head in agreement if it is in a few years from now there is time to hear it. "Anyway. When I wake up we wait an extra day for me to rest then we return home."

Sarutobi looks at Sakura. "You said that you were trained by Tsunade. So I take it that you are a combat medic-nin as well?" He asks and Sakura nods her head.

"Yes sir, I am." Sakura says. "I also know her super-human strength as well as surpass her in the medical field."

Sarutobi smiles at that. "Well I guess the future generations do surpass the former."

Naruto takes a look outside. "Wow I can't believe how late it is. Well it's almost time to catch a traitor." Sakura nods her head in agreement.

"What do you mean catch a traitor?" Sarutobi asks confused as to what they are talking about. Naruto and Sakura explain how Mizuki tricked Naruto the first time into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in order to become a Genin. "Hmm I see. Do you know when this will happen?" He asks.

"It should be happening any second now." Naruto says. "Someone is coming here, I think it already has happened." Naruto says and he deactivates the Privacy Seals and then the door burst open and a Chunin appears.

"Lord Hokage! Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" The Chunin exclaims.

"Send out the order that Mizuki is to be brought back alive...If possible." Sarutobi says to the Chunin, but that last part was for Naruto and Sakura.

"Of course Lord Hokage, right away." The Chunin says and leaves to give the Hokage's order.

"Do you know where he will be Naruto?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I know exactly where Mizuki will be at, but if I don't get there in time have a medic or two waiting because Iruka-sensei was severely injured last time." Naruto replies.

"Naruto aren't you forgetting that I am a medic as well. Plus I am going with you no if's and's or but's about it. I thought that you would have learned that after being married for 8 years." Sakura says in an irritated voice.

"Fine let's just hurry up I don't want Mizuki to get away and get that scroll to the snake pedophile." Naruto says and they head towards the window to get to the Leaf Forest faster than going out the door.

The aged Hokage speaks up as soon as Naruto's foot hit's the ledge of the window sill. "Mizuki is going to Orochimaru with the scroll?" Sarutobi asks in a shocked voice.

"That's right and then he also escapes from prison and almost kills Iruka-sensei again. So apologies if Mizuki doesn't return or if he does put him the lowest level of the Anbu prison cells." Naruto says in a voice that he meant business. Sarutobi just nods his head in understanding. "Let's go Sakura, Iruka needs our help." Naruto says and they jump to the rooftops and head to the Leaf Forest where Iruka corner's Mizuki.

After Traveling for 10 Minutes they reach the forest. "How much further Naruto?" Sakura asks as they jump from tree to tree.

"Not much we're almost there Sakura just a few more minutes." Naruto replies and they push more chakra into their legs to speed up.

When they get there Mizuki is talking with Iruka. "...me Iruka I'm impressed, but you are going to die here. You see I can't let anybody know which way I went." Mizuki says while launching a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Iruka dodges them, but he can't escape the Giant Shuriken that was thrown. Naruto creates a clone which transforms into a Giant Shuriken and Naruto throws it and before they collide the one Naruto threw releases the transformation and catches it.

"You know if you are going to play catch why don't you try a ball instead of sharp pointy objects." The clone says tapping the sharp point on the Giant Shuriken. "But if you want to play, catch this you bastard!" He yells launching the weapon faster than Mizuki did.

Mizuki snarls at Naruto as he has no choice but to jump off the tree. "What do you think you are doing you demon." He asks pissed off that he is taking longer to escape.

"Are you talking to me?" The clone asks looking around. "I don't see a demon anywhere do you boss?"

The real Naruto appears out of the trees. "No I don't, you can go now thanks." Naruto says and the clone disperses. "Mizuki surrender you are seriously out matched. Me...I could handle you myself, but who am I too deny the love of my life the chance to kick a traitor's ass."

"Oh thanks love." Sakura says a few feet behind Mizuki.

"Get out of here you two." Iruka says. "You are only going to get yourselves killed you can't handle him no matter if you think you can or not."

Naruto looks at Iruka. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but we're here under the direct order of the Hokage. We can't disobey an order. We are now Genin of Konoha not just kid's anymore. So protecting the Leaf from traitors is part of our job description." Naruto says and looks back at Mizuki. "Seriously Mizuki turn yourself in. Even if we don't beat you Anbu we'll be here shortly. Especially after Sakura and I do this."

**"Shadow Clone jutsu"** Naruto and Sakura shout and 25 clones each appear and then all of them throw exploding kunai at the ground around Mizuki and he gets blasted into a tree.

"Wow I was actually expecting a fight from you." Sakura says.

"But it turns out that you are just a pathetic little worm and don't deserve to be Chunin." Naruto adds. "Oh it looks like you still have some fight left in you after all." Naruto says surprised as Mizuki stands up with help from the tree.

"I am going to kill you both and that idiot Iruka." Mizuki growls.

"Sakura give me fire." Naruto says and starts to go through hand seals as does Sakura.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** Sakura shouts breathing out a flame.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** Naruto shouts then blows a breeze out of his mouth and both jutsu collide with each-other and it charges at a shocked Mizuki who gets away, but not without injury.

_"What the hell is up with these two? They were never this strong."_ Iruka thinks to himself as the clones start their onslaught on a badly burned Mizuki. _"Just how strong are they?"_

"Now where do you think you are going Mizuki?" Sakura asks as she shatters his bones in his left leg as she steps on it

"Ahhh!" Mizuki screams. "You bitch I will make sure you pay for that!"

"For your information female foxes are vixens not bitches and how are you going to do that. Once Ibiki is done with you, you are going to die. Last I checked Orochimaru doesn't like failure." Sakura says low enough for him to hear and his eyes open in fear.

"We will take this traitor to Ibiki now thank you for apprehending him." The Anbu captain Cat says.

"Just doing our job Cat. We will take the scroll back to the Hokage and tell him that Mizuki has been taken to T&I** (A/N Torture and Interrogation for those who didn't know)**. Naruto says to the Anbu Captain.

"Very well Naruto, Anbu let's go." Cat says to her squad and they pick up Mizuki who cries out in pain and head towards the T&I Department.

Iruka finally asks the questions that he has been saying to himself. "How are you two so strong only last week you were..."

Naruto stops him from continuing. "Iruka-sensei if you want answers you have to talk to with Lord Hokage. You see the actual truth is a SS-Class secret that no-one except for a select few knows about. It is even more guarded than the truth about the night The Nine-Tails attacked." Naruto says in his serious voice shocking Iruka who just nods dumbfounded. "The official story is that Sakura and I just held back our true strength until we became Genin and we could be on the same team. I could have easily been Rookie of the Year (not that titles mean anything out here in the real world). The only reason that I wasn't was because what would people think when the 'Demon Child' was getting stronger." Iruka knew what Naruto was saying and he agreed with him. People would think that the demon was taking over.

"And my fan-girl act was just that, an act. In truth I actually like Naruto, but he told me not to say anything because of the way he was treated, he thought that the villagers would take their resentment out on me as well. So I acted like a stupid fan-girl and fawned over the Uchiha and it made me sick." Sakura explains with disgust when she said Uchiha.

"Well, I guess we should start heading back to the Hokage's Tower with the scroll now secured." Naruto says and they all start heading on their way.

The trek to the Tower was a relatively short one. When they get to the office door they knock and are granted entrance. "Naruto, Sakura glad to see that you are unharmed, you as well Iruka. Has Mizuki been taken care of?" Sarutobi asks the trio.

Naruto answers. "Yes sir, Mizuki has been taken to T&I by Anbu captain Cat and her squad. The scroll is right here." Naruto says putting the scroll on the Hokage's desk.

"Congratulations you two. This will go in as an A-Rank Mission in your records and you will receive the payment for one has well." Sarutobi says pride evident in his voice.

"Lord Hokage can you please explain what is going on here.?" Iruka asks. "What I saw out there I will admit was pretty amazing, but they are using elemental manipulation already. I saw Naruto use earth and lightning during the fight with Sasuke and during the fight with Mizuki, Sakura used fire and Naruto used wind. They then used them in collaboration."

"Iruka-sensei we told you that it's a SS-Class secret. The less who know the better especially with Danzo lurking in the shadows with his Root forces as well. He would love to get his slimy hands on us and use us against the leaf. Hell he wants me anyway because of what I hold inside of me." Naruto says. He then turns to Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage we will explain more tomorrow since it's getting late and we have to be at the Academy in the morning for team placements. So can we turn in our reports tomorrow as well as other important things?" Naruto asks cryptically.

"Yes you are free to go, but I do want those reports on my desk tomorrow understand." Hiruzen says using his Hokage voice.

"Yes sir." Naruto and Sakura say in unison and head for the door but are stopped by the Hokage.

"Hold on a second you two." Sarutobi says. "Iruka you are free to go. This just between Naruto, Sakura and I." After Iruka leaves Sarutobi activates the Privacy Seals. "You mentioned that Danzo's Root forces are still at large. Are you positive about this?" Sarutobi asks and they give him the 'You didn't just ask that' look. "Oh, I forgot who I am talking to. So you wouldn't happen to know where his base is do you?" He asks.

Naruto shakes his head. "No I don't. Danzo has always been sneaky and a step ahead of you. Before my heritage is revealed Danzo needs to be taken down or he will just force me into the CRA. I could get around it by marrying Sakura, but we would like to wait until we are older to be 'officially' married. I was thinking of having Danzo's crimes brought to light before the Chunin exams, because the attack Orochimaru planned was well planned and only someone with inside information could have given it to him." Naruto says and then goes into a thinking pose. "When is your next council meeting?" He asks.

"It's in a few days, why?" Sarutobi questions and takes another drag of his pipe.

"That is when Hiashi needs to use his Byakugan and bring forth the proof of Danzo's crimes." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Very well and a solid plan too." Sarutobi says. "So is there anyone else who is going to know that you are from the future. I would like to recommend your Jonin-sensei and Naruto, I'm pleased to tell you that you with your scores today you are no longer the dead-last. I'm guessing though that you want the teams to stay the same. Am I right?" He asks.

Naruto smiles when Sarutobi says that. "They don't call you The Professor for nothing do they. Yes you are right the teams do need to stay the same. The reasoning is that the teams are specialized teams whether that was intentional or not I don't know. They are infiltration, information gathering, and full frontal team." Naruto explains.

"From what you said it seems only three teams pass the true test." Sarutobi says disappointingly. "That is a sad thing to learn. The teams that I'm guessing you are referring to are the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, and lastly you two plus Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Sarutobi asks.

"That is correct sir and there is something else. Dad wanted to change what we learned in the Academy." Naruto says.

Sarutobi nods his head. "Yes he and your mother were figuring out a way to prevent deaths for just newly appointed Genin when on a mission outside the gate. The only thing is that Danzo always stopped them before it went to a vote. Now the Council has more power since the death of your father. It took too long for me to get back in the seat and they used that time to give themselves more money and power within the Village. So..."

"God dammit Sarutobi show some back-bone! Show those old fossils why you are the Hokage the leader of a Shinobi Village! You may have been voted in, but you are the leader of this village not the Council. You are the God of Shinobi survivor of three Great Ninja wars. Hokage during the last two. Reclaim the power you lost. If need be go to the Fire Lord and explain the situation to him. Danzo even fears him. Do something!" Naruto yells. After calming down some he realizes what just happened. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage I didn't mean to yell at you. It just took a war for the Hokage to get all the power that was stolen. It needs to be done sooner. Please forgive me." Naruto says with a bow.

Sarutobi sighs. "No Naruto there is no need to apologize. You have every right to yell and you are right. I have been too lenient with the actions of the Council. This _is_ a Ninja Village with the Hokage at the head and not just a figurehead. I make the final decisions and Danzo will be arrested for his crimes. I also will notify Jiraiya that that someone wants to meet his Godfather." Sarutobi says and Naruto smiles at that.

"I plan on telling Jiraiya along with Kakashi-sensei at the same time that Sakura and I are from the future. Except the place I want to let them know I would like your permission first." Naruto says.

"You want to tell them at your Compound?" Sarutobi asks and Naruto nods his head. "Of course you have my permission since it is yours, I will send a messenger hawk to Jiraiya in the morning. I suppose that we should adjourn this meeting for now considering that you need to be at the Academy early in the morning." The aged Hokage says and Naruto and Sakura agree.

"My parents are gonna freak that I have been out so late." Sakura pales at the realization that she hasn't been home since that morning.

"Sakura just tell them that you were out training and you lost track of time. Then the alert went out that Mizuki stole the scroll and you started to search for him and then you and I along with Iruka were able to take care of him. I'm sure that they'd understand." Naruto says and Sakura breaths a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't I think of that. We'll see you tomorrow Lord Hokage and you will have our mission reports in the morning while we wait for our sensei to show up." Sakura says and Sarutobi laughs at that since Kakashi is notorious for being late to everything probably his own funeral to boot.

"Very well I will be awaiting them and you can pick up your payments as well. Naruto I will let you know when Jiraiya will back in the village so that we can plan on a time when to explain everything to him and Kakashi. Out of curiosity Naruto if you came across Orochimaru would you be able to kill him?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes Lord Hokage, but it wouldn't be an easy feat considering that Orochimaru is as slippery as a snake. Even though I am a SS-Rank nin of the Leaf like my father. I would need a place where he couldn't escape. I know what he is capable of and he is a master of evasion. If I had Jiraiya with me I could easily kill him or if I had any Kage level shinobi with me." Naruto adds after he gets a glare from Sakura which doesn't go unnoticed by the aged Hokage.

"So you both are Kage level shinobi?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes sir. In fact during the war all of the Konoha 11 were labeled as S-SS-Rank nin's with a flee on sight order, but fighting against an army can still be overwhelming and some of them died because of soldier pills and because of their sacrifice they were able to buy us time to retreat. If Kurama and Naruto didn't start working together, Obito would have won. It still is hard to believe that he posed as Madara for so long and none were the wiser." Sakura says with sadness in her voice.

"So he posed has Madara Uchiha, attacked 13 years ago and started the Fourth Great Ninja war? I would've been surprised if you _didn't_ have trouble against him." Sarutobi says. "What are you going to do?" He asks.

"Right now we just wait because we can't do anything until Akatsuki makes their move." Naruto says. "We just train and get even stronger since our chakra coils can become even larger since we are kids again."

"Naruto's right we want to prevent war from breaking out. So we need to get even stronger to stop Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki. He is even better at evasion than Orochimaru." Sakura says.

"How do you plan on taking out Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asks. " You said that he needs to be in a place where he can't escape." Sarutobi says and is shocked that Naruto is smiling.

"That is the easy part. Sakura and I will not be participating in the final's of the Chunin exams. When he...killed you, he had the Sound 4 put up a Four Corner Barrier Seal and no one could leave or enter. If someone touched it they would burn into nothing. That is when we will kill him and save the sound 4 from his grasp and keep Sasuke from ever having to get the curse mark ever again. Sakura and I will be posing as Anbu standing behind you. Or I perfect the jutsu that I'm working on called Lightning Style: Static Shield Dome Jutsu. If done correctly then the dome will fry anything that touches it and we would be able to fight within it."

"Interesting. That would certainly work." Sarutobi says.

"Yea, but in-case you don't perfect it in time...Naruto aren't you forgetting about Gaara." Sakura says in realization.

"Oh right, I guess Jiraiya will have to take my spot then." Naruto says.

"Who is Gaara?" Sarutobi asks.

"He is a blood-thirsty Jinchuriki who has the One-Tailed Shukaku. I saved him from that life and he later became Kazekage. I know that Tenzo would have no problems in stopping him, but he wouldn't be able to save him." Naruto replies. "Well we should get going I guess there was a lot more to discuss tonight then I had originally thought. I will be awaiting Jiraiya's return." Naruto says as he and Sakura head for the door and he stops. "One more thing have you figured out the key to beating paperwork yet?" He asks.

"No I haven't." Sarutobi replies dejectedly. "Why have you?" He asks.

"Yes." Naruto says simply.

"Please tell me now. I need to know I am getting sick of all this paperwork." Sarutobi pleads

"Okay, okay don't ruin the hat before I wear it. It's the Shadow Clone Jutsu of course." Naruto says with a smile. "I was going through my Dad's journal's and he was very thankful for it especially when Mom was pregnant with me and I am inclined to agree with him." Naruto says and Sarutobi laughs.

"Indeed. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned _and_ pregnant." Sarutobi says and continues laughing with Naruto, but both stop immediately when Sakura gives the both of them the 'continue and I'll kill you' look added with a huge amount of Killer Intent.

"I think that I will be heading home now." Naruto says and exits out the door with a cooled down Sakura following him.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asks as they exit out the doors.

"Yea." Naruto says worriedly.

"You know how my parents liked you after the Pein invasion?" Sakura asks.

"Yea." Naruto replies.

"Well it turns out that they actually did before as well. When I told my mother that I was going to give you a chance and go out with you. She was actually glad that I was since you had such a hard life. When I told her 'if you don't care that I'm giving Naruto a chance then why did you tell me not to play with him when we were five or so years old?' when she told me 'Don't play with him or else you'll get hurt.' She was actually worried about my safety because of how you were treated, she was worried that they would treat me the same since were playing together. So I was thinking that after we meet with Kakashi again we could have lunch with my parents." Sakura says with a smile that could outshine the sun.

"That is a great idea Sakura. I am technically their son-in-law so they do need to get to know me, but it should be supper since Kakashi-sensei will be hours late remember. Plus I wanted to get in some training tomorrow after we meet with him. I would also like to see them again as they were not what they looked like after...you know." Naruto says solemnly at the end. "I guess I will see you tomorrow my little vixen."

"And I will see you tomorrow my little fox." Sakura replies and then they share a deep passionate kiss before going their separate ways to their homes.


	4. Team 7 again

**A/N: As some people have told me Yagura didn't have the Five-Tails within him. I apologize as multiple stories that I've read have stated this. As well as state that the Five-Tails was a dog I apologize but I'm not going to change that to keep the story in the same direction.**

When Morning came Naruto was running late. "Oh man one day not to be late and I am. I wish I brought my alarm clock with me. Sakura's going to kill me." Naruto says as he bolts out the door wearing his new ninja clothes and katana strapped to his back also a scroll belt that has a scroll already in a slot. "I wish I could just use the Hiraishin." Naruto grumbles under his breath as he races across the rooftops towards the Academy. When he lands on top of the building he jumps off the roof and enters the building and rushes to the classroom. When he reaches the classroom Iruka isn't there. _"Phew I made in time." _Naruto thinks and sits next to Sakura who is also wearing her new clothes.

_"Cutting it a little close don't you think?"_ Sakura asks in an amused voice through the mental link they share.

_"I forgot my alarm clock at my apartment and excuse me if I actually got a good nights sleep for once."_ Naruto retorts.

Sakura feeling bad places a hand on Naruto's. _"I'm sorry, I forgot that the bed in your apartment was not all that comfortable."_ She says.

_"It's not your fault Sakura. It has been a while since you stayed at my old apartment."_ Naruto says and Sakura has a hard time fighting down the blush the is creeping upon her cheeks.

Iruka enters in the room. "As I'm sure most of you have heard." Iruka begins. "Mizuki has been arrested for stealing from the Hokage, but let's not dwell on that. I want to congratulate each and everyone of you..." Iruka starts his long-winded speech of how they are no longer Academy students, but now shinobi of the Leaf. A few hours and a yawn or two later he finishes. "Now on to team placements. Team 1 is...Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka."

"Nooo!" Ino cries and hits her head on her desk over and over again saying 'why me' each time her head connects.

"Anyway your Jonin-sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka continues ignoring Ino's remark "Your Jonin-sensei's will be here after lunch. So you are free to do what you want until that time." Iruka says and they all exit the door except Naruto and Sakura who use the window.

"Hey Sakura where would you like to go for lunch. I would say my place, but I need to replace the fridge because the old one is kinda packed with food that hasn't been touched in years." Naruto says and his eyes start to tear up.

"I know you miss them Naruto and I wish we could bring them back, but we just couldn't figure out all the flaws in the Reanimation Jutsu." Sakura says.

"I will this time. I will bring them back. I know I will. It's what we excel at...Seals. We can do it, Sakura." Naruto says determinedly.

"Okay let's just worry about lunch for now and worry about bringing back the dead later. Okay." Sakura says trying to calm down her husband/boyfriend. "How about BBQ my treat."

"Alright, but I insist on paying okay." Naruto says. "Besides isn't the guy supposed to pay for the meal on a date. This is our first 'official' date you know." Naruto says smiling.

"Okay let's go." Sakura says and they make there way to the restaurant. When they get there they make their way to a table only to be stopped by a worker.

"Get out of here we don't serve demons." The man says and throws a punch and Naruto catches it.

"You know attacking a ninja is a crime." Naruto says. "Now you can either A: let us eat here whenever we want or B: you can go and say hi to Ibiki for me and explain why you attacked a Shinobi of this village." The man pales and Naruto lets go of his fist.

"My a...a...apologies pl...please go and t...take a s...seat a w..waiter will be right w...with you." The man says trembling.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" Sakura asks a little amused as they take their seat.

"Yes it was Sakura." Naruto says seriously. "I would like to take my girlfriend/wife out once in a while and not just Ichiraku Ramen. Even if it is my favorite food I need a healthier diet and I never thought about using a transformation to buy healthier foods. I also got you this. I thought that you might like to have it." Naruto says handing the scroll to Sakura. "Don't unseal it here. It's kinda big."

"Welcome to the BBQ Pit. **(A/N: Don't what it's called in anime sorry)** My name is Matsumi what can I get you." The waitress asks.

"We will have the special of the day." Naruto says.

"Alright excellent choice. Your order will be right out." Matsumi says and goes and gets the food.

After and hour of talking and laughing had passed, they decided to head back to the Academy to await Kakashi. (Even if he is gonna be late.) When they got there everyone else was in their seats so they take theirs. A few minutes later Iruka comes in. "Okay class it's about time to meet your sensei's. So I will make this quick. When you are with your teams you will need to get along since you will be with them for a while and take missions together." Iruka says and Ino bangs her head on her desk once again saying 'why me'.

The door opens and several Jonin enter the room. "Team 1 with me." A Jonin says and three Genin stand up. This continues until all the teams are gone except for Team 7.

_"Well Sakura shall we go and hand in our reports to the Hokage now while we know Kakashi will be late."_ Naruto asks.

_"Yea now's a good time."_ Sakura replies getting up out of her seat followed by Naruto and they head to the window.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Sasuke asks in his usual tone. "Sensei could be here any minute."

"What we do and where we go is none of your business even if you are the so called 'Last Uchiha'. So mind your own business you stuck-up prick." Naruto says and they jump out the window.

When they get to Hokage's office they knock and are granted entrance. "Ah Naruto, Sakura glad you're here. Naruto, Jiraiya has informed me that he will be in here in a couple of days. He just has a couple of things left to do with his spy network." Sarutobi says.

"That's the day that we start missions." Naruto says. "Perfect timing."

"I suppose that you want our reports now Lord Hokage." Sakura says.

"Yes I would." Sarutobi says and they hand the papers with what happened the previous night on it in great detail. "I can certainly tell that you two have done this before. Thank you and here is your payment." The Hokage says reaching into his desk and pulling out two envelopes with their payment inside. (Well what a Genin would make for a A-Rank mission.) They take them and thank the Hokage.

"Old man I think that there is something that you should know, but before I tell you can you please dismiss the Anbu and activate the Privacy Seals." Naruto says and Hiruzen does what is asked. Naruto takes a deep breath. "I am trying to perfect a forbidden jutsu that was created by the Second Hokage."

To say Hiruzen was shocked would be an understatement and his pipe drops out of his mouth onto the desk. "You don't mean the Reanimation Jutsu do you?" He asks worried about what the answer will be.

"Yes I do and we almost got it perfected before coming back here. We had to the point where we wouldn't need to sacrifice a body to bring someone back and permanently. Flesh and blood permanent." Naruto says. "I just thought that you should know."

"Naruto why are you messing with such a dangerous technique?" Sarutobi asks worried why his surrogate grandson would do such a thing.

"I want to bring my parents back?" Naruto says lowering his head down to the left. "I went through one life without them. I don't want it to happen again." Naruto starts to have tears in his eyes. "I also was planning on bringing Mikoto Uchiha back for Sasuke's sake." Naruto raises his head and looks at the aged Hokage in the eyes. "She knew what Fugaku was planning, but was not part of it. When Itachi attacked, Fugaku pulled Mikoto in-front of him to save his own life. Itachi tried to move the blade but he couldn't fast enough and pierced his mother's heart." Naruto adds.

"How do you know that is the truth? Itachi could have been lying, but why would he lie when he was ordered to wipe out everyone who was involved in the Coup against the leaf." Hiruzen says in realization. "So if he killed everyone who was involved in planning the Coup who killed everyone else." He asks.

"Obito Uchiha did. You see when we confronted the Akatsuki after they took Gaara who was the Kazekage at that time and as allies we went to his aid. Itachi stopped us and put me into a Genjutsu and explained everything to me. Why he explained why he killed his clan I don't know, but he told me to save his little brother. So that is what I was trying to do, but Sasuke never made it easy and then after the war started and he started killing Leaf Shinobi and our allies so he became our enemy. Itachi tried to keep their mother alive so Sasuke wouldn't grow up alone and stay off the path of darkness and an avenger."

"I see." Hiruzen replies. "So, when do you want to speak with Jiraiya and Kakashi to tell them about you two."

"Hopefully the night that Jiraiya returns. I say hopefully because that is when I want to have the Reanimation Jutsu perfected sort of like a surprise for the old pervert." Naruto says with a smile then turns serious once again. "That is going to be a difficult conversation though considering that it was my father's student who killed him and Mom. Kakashi's teammate who killed his sensei and almost destroyed the village that they both fought for during the Third Great Ninja War. I hope that they believe me along with Jiraiya." Naruto says and then starts to think. "Maybe." Naruto says after a while. "We should have Inoichi there as well, I know that is one more person then I wanted, but it may be the only way."

"You might be right Naruto and I will be there as well." Hiruzen replies. "I also think that you two should head back to the Academy." He says smiling.

"Oh right Kakashi-sensei will be there any minute now." Sakura says. "But first what's the status on Danzo?" She asks.

"I actually was gonna tell you two this, but it slipped my mind. Danzo is no longer here in the Leaf. I was gonna bring his crimes to light sooner than what we planned." Hiruzen says and Naruto and Sakura open their mouths to argue. "Now before you start to get mad I am glad I did because Danzo was gone when I called for him to be in my office. So we had no choice, but to label him a missing-nin with a kill on sight on order." Hiruzen replies.

"Well we can only hope that our shinobi find him first or another village will have the Sharingan and wood-style as well as village secrets." Sakura replies. "Well if you need us for anything you know how to find us." Sakura says and disappears in a Water Style: Shunshin surprising Hiruzen for a second then he remembers that these are not the same Naruto and Sakura.

"I guess I should get going as well." Naruto says and then he disappears in Earth Style: Shunshin.

After returning back to the Academy Naruto creates a few clones to help with the latest prank that came into his mind. After he sets it up he sits in his seat to waiting for Kakashi to walk through the door.

_"Seriously, Naruto. I thought that you grew out of your pranks after the one you did yesterday."_ Sakura says still looking forward using the mental link.

_"Oh come on Sakura you know that this will give Kakashi-sensei a run for his money."_ Naruto replies with a laugh that made him sound senile and Sasuke looks at him like he's cracked.

_"Yea you're right this is much better than a stupid eraser and you're tricking him by leaving a crack in the doorway."_ Sakura giggles.

The door opens and the eraser drops off the door but stops short of hitting Kakashi's head. "What's this?" Kakashi asks as he pulls the eraser and hears kunai and shuriken flying towards the door. Kakashi sweat-drops at the site before him and does a quick substitution to get out of the way.

Only problem is that he used Naruto "What the hell sensei?" Naruto yells and pulls out his katana faster than the eye can see and deflected all of the kunai and shuriken to the surprise of Kakashi and Sasuke. "Damn you sensei you could have killed me. I would expect something like that from Sasuke, but not my own sensei!" Naruto yells and sees the Kakashi and Sasuke just staring at him.

_"Naruto you just deflected all the kunai and shuriken with lightning fast reflexes that a Chunin couldn't even do."_ Sakura says with a worried tone as she looks at Kakashi and Sasuke and sees Sasuke fuming._"On the bright side you pissed Sasuke off even more."_

_"How could a loser like him deflect all of those weapons and not have a single scratch on him?"_ Sasuke thinks fuming.

_"Hmm that was interesting I didn't think that he would be able to do that."_ Kakashi thinks "Oh I'm sorry Blondie. Well my first impression of you three it seems only one of you has potential." He then feels two strong killer intent directed towards him and realizes that it's Naruto and Sakura. _"I think that I need to speak to the Hokage about these two. They seem much stronger then what they are."_ He says to himself."Okay then I guess I will meet you on the roof in 5 minutes." He says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

_"I seriously messed up didn't I?"_ Naruto asks.

_"Yea you did, but it's alright."_ Sakura replies. _"Well let's go."_ Sakura says and they use disappear in a swirl of leaves after Sasuke walks out of the door, so when they appear on the roof they hid their elemental manipulation.

When Naruto and Sakura appear on the rooftop in seconds after he did Kakashi thinks, _"I was right these two aren't your average Genin. It will be interesting to see what you can do Naruto."_ Kakashi smiles inwardly as he pulls out his book.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you read that horrid orange book?" Sakura asks as they take a seat.

"Hmm? Oh I want to see how it ends of course. Why else does one read?" Kakashi asks never moving his eyes from the book in-front of him. Sasuke gets to the top and sees that Naruto and Sakura are already there.

_"What the hell?"_ Sasuke thinks to himself. _"How did these to get here so fast. I left before them. I need more power."_

"Oh good broody's here." Kakashi says putting away his book. "Now that we are all here why don't we start with introductions. You start Pinky" He says looking at Sakura.

"What about you?" Sakura asks. "You seem suspicious." She says inwardly laughing.

"Me? Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes. Hmm. I have a few hobbies, dreams, never thought about it." Kakashi says.

_"Same old sensei."_ Naruto and Sakura think at the same time.

_"All we learned was his name. How stupid. Whatever not like I care anyway."_ Sasuke thinks.

"Okay your turn again Pinky." Kakashi says.

"My name is Sakura Haruno _'Namikaze'."_ She adds to herself. "My likes are training, learning new things, Naruto, my family and friends." She pauses and fights back the tears that are threatening to fall and Naruto places a hand on her shoulder. _"Thanks Naruto."_ She says placing her hand on his then wipes the tears out of her eyes "My dislikes are traitors, perverts, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training, spending time with friends and loved ones and reading. My dreams are to be a great kunoichi and have a wonderful family in the future." Sakura says wiping her tears away again.

_"This is definitely not the same Sakura Haruno that was the fan-girl. I will need to talk to the Hokage about this."_ Kakashi thinks. "Alright you next Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki _'Namikaze'."_ He adds to himself and Sakura laughs through the link as does he. "I like training, learning new things, Sakura, people who see me as me and not what they hate. My dislikes are perverts, traitors, people who don't know the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training and learning about different Jutsu. My dreams are to have a family and become Hokage." Naruto says fighting back tears at the end as he thought about Haruka.

_"So they both know about the Fox it seems. Something else to speak with Lord Hokage about."_ Kakashi thinks. "Okay that's a nice dream. You next Brooder." Sasuke visibly flinches at the remark.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have little likes and many dislikes. I have no hobbies or dreams, but an ambition. To kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke says with a distant look on his face.

_"Great an avenger."_ Kakashi thinks as he stares at Sasuke wondering what to do with him. "Okay then now that we got to know each-other meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for survival training." Kakashi turns to leave. "Oh and bring all your ninja gear and don't eat any breakfast or you will just throw it up." Kakashi says leaving the Genin on the rooftop of the Academy.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto says. "You want to train with us?" He asks trying to prevent Sasuke from becoming the man that he and Sakura both want to destroy.

"No you'll just hold me back." Sasuke replies leaving.

"Well we can't say we didn't try." Sakura says and Naruto nods his head. "Well we can go train by ourselves. We don't need him to train do we?" Sakura asks.

"No we don't, but you do need what is in that scroll I gave you at lunch." Naruto says and Sakura pulls out the scroll form her pocket. She opens it up and channels chakra into it and a katana pops out of it. It has a blue scabbard with gold flames on the bottom the hilt is blood-red and the blade itself is blacker than night. It also has gold along the edge in the shape of dragons teeth and goes to the tip where it stops. The blade is also made with Chakra Steel

"Naruto this is..." Sakura starts to say and Naruto finishes.

"...the sword that you chose when you well?" Naruto says looking around. "Yes. I figured that since you used this sword before it's yours once again." Naruto says with a smile. "This is just part 1 of the gifts."

"What do you mean part 1?" Sakura asks with a confused look on her face.

"I mean that there is another gift, but it's being made." Naruto answers. "I just hope that it's finished soon though. The man said that he had back-orders that he needed to get done."

"Okay then let's just train okay." Sakura says. "The Namikaze training ground?" She asks.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Naruto replies and they both get up off of the bench on top of the Academy roof and make their way to their destination. Unknown to them there was someone watching and listening.

"What are you two up to?" The figure asks quietly to themselves. "I should report this to the Hokage." The figure says and takes off.

**A/N: Are Naruto and Sakura busted? Who is this mysterious figure? Read next time to find out.**

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please R&R.**


	5. Kakashi gets answers, Dinner w in-laws

There was a knock on the Hokage's door and the person was granted entrance and Kakashi enters the office. "Lord Hokage, I need to speak with you. It's urgent." Kakashi says politely but sternly.

Hiruzen nods his head. "What is it Kakashi?" He asks.

"I would prefer to have some privacy as this is information that is not privy to those around." Kakashi says indicating the Anbu.

"Very well." Sarutobi says. "Anbu leave us." Seven presences leave the office and Sarutobi activates the Privacy Seals.

"I have just met with my team and apart from Sasuke they are not acting like themselves. Naruto is not his wild self and actually set up a deadly trap in the Academy room that they were waiting in. I open the door then kunai and shuriken fly straight at me after I pull on the eraser that dropped. I use a substitution, but I use Naruto to teach him a lesson and he pulls out the katana on his back almost faster than I could see and deflected all of the weapons and not have a single scratch on him. Sakura is not the fan-girl her file said she was. Plus when she was almost crying when she mentioned family, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. The Sakura that I read about would have punched him for doing so and she didn't, she actually placed her hand on his. It also seems they both know about the Nine-Tails. I also overheard them talking and they offered to train with Sasuke who declined. They then decided to train in sensei's training ground. Granted it is Naruto's, but how did he figure out is heritage?" Kakashi asks then takes a deep breath after his one breath speech.

"Kakashi sit down I have something to tell you." Hiruzen says and Kakashi takes a seat. "The 'official' story for those who are not yet privileged to know the truth is and this part does have some truth to it. Naruto tore down his mask yesterday during the graduation exam and Sakura dropped her fan-girl act. That part does have some truth to it as well. You will get the full story in two days when Jiraiya returns as he too will get to hear their story. The _true_ story that is. So know this. Don't be surprised if they seem a lot stronger and smarter during your test tomorrow. They will try and hold back, but they may slip up and reveal some of their true strength. So a little warning before hand." Hiruzen says. "But if you want to test their true strength you may. _After_ you hear their story that is."

"Very well, but what is the 'official' story for Naruto figuring out is heritage?" Kakashi asks.

"He came to me after his mask was dropped and asked me outright if his father was the Fourth Hokage and asked me not to lie to him. So I didn't and even told him about his mother. _Officially_ that is." Hiruzen replies.

"Who all will know the truth by the time this is done?" Kakashi asks.

"It will just be between the five of us. If all goes right that is. If not I would expect only a few more. In fact I know that there will be eight at least including Naruto and Sakura, but I can't tell you who those three are." Sarutobi says and takes long puff on his pipe. "Is there anything else Kakashi?" He asks.

"Yes there is. Is it true that Danzo is a missing-nin?" Kakashi asks. "And is wanted for treason, for associating with a known missing-nin from the leaf and impersonating the Hokage?"

"Yes, that is all true." Sarutobi says disappointingly. "I'm sure you are wondering who the missing-nin is." Sarutobi says and Kakashi shakes his head.

"No, I have a pretty good idea who it is." Kakashi says standing up.

"Very well. I assume that is all?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi replies

"Okay then." Hiruzen says and Kakashi heads for the door. "One more thing Kakashi." Sarutobi says and Kakashi turns around. "If you happen to run into Danzo with your team and you will know why I'm telling you this in two days. Let Naruto and Sakura handle him you wouldn't stand a chance against him." Hiruzen says and Kakashi opens his mouth to speak. "Two days Kakashi. Two days you will find out why. No sooner, no later." Sarutobi interjects.

"Very well Lord Hokage. I will take my leave." Kakashi says and walks out the door.

**3 Hour Time-skip Namikaze Compound:**

"Come on Sakura your parents are expecting us in 15 minutes. How long does it take to dry your hair?" Naruto asks through the bathroom door.

"For your information Naruto, I have a lot more hair then you do and second we can just use a Shunshin to get to my parents house so we won't be late." Sakura says.

"I thought you were bad when you were pregnant." Naruto mumbles.

"What was that?" Sakura asks opening the door with a pissed expression on her face making Naruto sweat a little bit.

"NothingmydarlingbeautifulwifewhomIlovewithallmybe ing." Naruto says quickly trying to save himself.

"That's what I thought." Sakura says walking past Naruto who wipes his forehead of the sweat that started forming there. "Well you coming or do you _want_ to be late?" Sakura asks.

"Right behind you, just need to get something first." Naruto says then goes into his room to get a small box and a bouquet of flowers. When he gets downstairs he notices Sakura waiting impatiently. "What? I had to their gifts didn't I." Naruto says.

"Fine let's go. Now we have to use a Shunshin." Sakura says and disappears in a swirl of leaves followed by Naruto.

When they appear at the Haruno residence Sakura walks right in and motions for Naruto to follow. "Come on Naruto they aren't going to bite." Sakura says and Naruto follows cautiously. "Mom, Dad we're here." Sakura shouts and a man and a women walk out of the kitchen.

"So this is the boy who stole our little girl's heart." Sakura's father Kizashi says.

"Yes I suppose I am Mr. Haruno, but I like to think it's the other way around." Naruto says. "Oh these are for you." He says handing the bouquet to Mebuki and the box to Kizashi. "Sakura told me that you like Daises so I bought some, and she told me that you like to read so I got you the only non-smut book written by Jiraiya. I didn't know if you had or not so..." Naruto says but is stopped.

"Thank you I have been wanting to read this, but I could never find it anywhere." Kizashi says. "This is the only book written by him that didn't sell as well as his other ones."

"Thank you as well Naruto." Mebuki says. "Sakura is right Daisies are my favorite. I will go put these in some water and then we can sit down to eat." Mebuki then goes back into the kitchen.

"You have a wonderful home Mr. Haruno." Naruto says looking around. Pictures of Sakura and her parents, nice looking furniture and a coffee table in the center of the living room.

"Please Naruto call me Kizashi." Kizashi says. "There is no need to be so formal and thank you."

"Dinner's ready." Mebuki calls out and they enter the kitchen. When they get there they see a nice spread. There is rice, pork, chicken, beef, vegetables and other assortments of food.

"Mom this looks wonderful. You didn't need to cook this much though." Sakura says smiling as they all sit down.

"This looks very delicious Mrs. Haruno." Naruto comments.

"You are very kind young man thank you and please call me Mebuki." Mebuki says. "I noticed that you are not acting like your normal self."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks. _"Oh man did we get busted?"_ He asks worriedly.

_"Calm down Naruto it's probably nothing." _Sakura says reassuringly.

"Well I mean your not acting like your goofy self that we saw when you were in the Academy." Mebuki replies.

_"Told you."_ Sakura says.

"Oh that's because I dropped my mask that I wore." Naruto says. "Now that I'm a ninja I should be more serious. Not that I still don't have my goofy side. I just toned it down a bit. The main reason why I put the mask on in the first place was because of a certain thing about me people didn't like." Naruto says and takes a bite of food.

"So are you two on the same team or separate teams?" Kizashi asks and takes a bite of his food.

Sakura replies. "We are on the same team and our third member is Sasuke. After meeting with our Jonin-sensei who is Kakashi Hatake, we asked him if he wanted to train with us he told us we would just slow him down. I wish that he would let go of revenge. It will tear him apart and ultimately lead to his death."

"How about we get off of this depressing topic." Naruto says and everyone agrees.

After the topic of Sasuke was dropped the rest of dinner went smoothly with talk about future's and where Naruto's and Sakura's ninja careers might go. Needless to say they had a little trouble with the future bit but they knew exactly what to say about where their ninja career's were going.

"This was a lovely meal Mebuki and I hate to eat and run, but we have our real Genin test tomorrow so I need to be heading back home now." Naruto says standing up. "I do apologize." He says bowing.

"No need to apologize Naruto we understand and Kakashi's test is difficult to pass. So good luck tomorrow." Kizashi says with his hand out. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Like-wise Kizashi." Naruto says shaking Kizashi's hand. "And thank you for having me over."

"It was our pleasure Naruto." Mebuki says smiling.

"I'll walk you out okay Naruto." Sakura says and the two walk out the door. "It's so weird seeing them again isn't it?" Sakura asks.

"Yea it is, but it's also nice." Naruto says smiling. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Naruto says and turns to leave but Sakura stops him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. I love you."Sakura says.

"I love you too, Sakura." Naruto smiles and kisses her forehead and then leaves in a swirl of leaves and then appears at his old apartment to get his alarm clock then appears at his compound.

**Later That Night; Two places in the village:**

_"What the hell?"_ Two voices think.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I hope that you liked it please read and review.**


	6. Information Revealed and the Bell Test

There is a knock on the door and Naruto opens it. "Lord Hokage! what are you doing here at...5:00 in the morning?" Naruto asks looking at the clock.

"I apologize Naruto. I realize that you have your test in a few hours, but may we come in." Sarutobi asks. That's when Naruto notices Sakura, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and their children.

"Uh yea sure, please come in. I'll start making some coffee." Naruto says letting them in and creates a clone. "What brings you by?" Naruto asks as his clone starts to brew the coffee. Wondering why the previous Head of Interrogation and the Jonin commander are at the Namikaze Compound.

"I'll get right to it." Hiruzen says. I was thinking that since Danzo most likely gave Orochimaru information about our defenses that they should know. Why their children are here I don't know but I didn't push it."

"Do they know?" Naruto asks Shikamaru and Ino indicating their parents and they shake their heads 'no'. Naruto just sighs. "You just had to defy my order didn't you?" He asks confusing the hell out of all the adults. "Did Kakashi and Choji come also?"

"Yes Lord Hokage they were going to use it right after us." Shikamaru says.

"We apologize for disobeying your order but we just couldn't let you and Sakura do this alone." Ino says smiling.

"Naruto are you saying that they are...?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes Sarutobi they are. Inoichi, Shikaku I would like to introduce you to Shikamaru and Ino Nara." Naruto says making both adults eyes widen.

"What do you mean Nara?" Inoichi asks "They are only 13 years old they haven't even dated yet and as much as it pains me to say so. Ino is a fan-girl and why did they call you Lord Hokage?"

"Why don't we start at the beginning. First of all as I'm sure you have figured out my last name is Namikaze. Well so is Sakura's. We are Naruto and Sakura Namikaze." Naruto says and the clone that he made starts to bring over 7 mugs each filled with coffee and then disperses itself.

"That is impossible you two haven't even been together long enough from what we've seen and heard." Inoichi says.

"Well that depends on how long is how long." Naruto says.

"Naruto just tell them." Sarutobi says rubbing his eyes and takes a drink of his coffee. "It's too early for this."

"Alright. Well Sakura and I along with Shikamaru and Ino (and I'm guessing since it took them a day to get back, tomorrow it will be Kakashi and Choji) are from the future."

"Seriously Lord Hokage..." Inoichi starts but stops when he hears Naruto's voice.

"If you don't believe us read one of our minds, but be careful for what you see may be what you don't want to see." Naruto says.

Inoichi goes through the hand seals. **"Mind Transfer Justu."** Inoichi says, then collapses on the table and a few minutes later he gets back up and Naruto's eyes start to water. "I'm so sorry." Inoichi says. "Where's the bathroom?" He asks

"Down the hall to your right" Sakura says and he runs to the bathroom and they hear retching coming from the direction he went.

After a while he comes back. "What did you see?" Shikaku asks.

"I saw the most gruesome thing that no parent should witness." Inoichi says wiping his mouth.

"You saw her didn't you?" Sakura asks and Inoichi nods his head.

"So you four _are_ from the future and I'm guessing 'her' is your daughter." Shikaku says and Naruto ans Sakura nod their heads' as their eyes' start to water more. "What happened?" He asks.

"Shika can you?" Naruto asks and Sakura buries her head into his shoulder as Shikamaru starts to explain Sakura starts to cry and Naruto rubs her back.

"Sasuke Uchiha defected and went to Orochimaru to get power and avenge his clan. 3 years later he succeeds in getting more power, kills Orochimaru and his brother. We thought that after he did what he set out to do he would come home. That wasn't the case. Obito Uchiha got a hold of Sasuke and told him that..." Shikamaru pauses and looks Sarutobi. "Lord Third may I explain the truth why Itachi did what he did?" Shikamaru asks.

"Very well. For them to really grasp why Sasuke did what he did you may." Sarutobi says.

Shikamaru continues. "Obito..."

"Forgive my interruption, but Obito Uchiha is dead." Shikaku says. "He died during the Third Great Ninja War."

"No he didn't Dad in fact it was Naruto and Sakura who actually killed him in our previous life." Shikamaru says. "As I was saying Obito told Sasuke that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan. Itachi never went insane. Sasuke then joined the Organization known as Akatsuki who was collecting all the Tailed-Beasts'. Fast forward about 6 months war breaks out, 4 years later Naruto and Sakura get married and 1 year later have their daughter Haruka and naming Ino her Godmother. Then 3 years later she is murdered along with Sakura's parents by Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura were sent on a mission to try and destroy a base that was set up by the Akatsuki. When they came back the house was in shambles blood everywhere then another 4 years the war is over."

"She wasn't just killed she was mutilated by the Uchiha prick." Sakura says. "If we can't save him there will be one less Uchiha to worry about and Council be damned about their so called 'precious' Uchiha."

"Why did you come back?" Shikaku asks changing the subject while Naruto comforts Sakura once again.

"When the war was over, there was only six of us left. Us four, Kakashi and Choji." Naruto says. "We almost lost Kakashi after he lost his leg to Sasuke. As Hokage I had a choice to make. Continue with whatever you want to call it, but it wasn't living or change it." Naruto says.

"How did you become Hokage." Shikaku asks.

"The Fifth Hokage died naming me her successor." Naruto replies.

Who was the Fifth?" Inoichi asks.

"My sensei Tsunade." Sakura says raising her head out of Naruto's shoulder that now has a wet spot on it. "There was attack by Sasuke and he killed a lot of people in the battalion. There was maybe 3 of us left out of about 20-30. She replaced Sarutobi after he died." She says shocking the two who didn't know about that.

"What happened?" Inoichi asks.

"Orochimaru happened, he invaded during the Chunin exams and killed the Hokage. Only he didn't go away unharmed. He had his arms sealed by my father's technique. The Reaper Death Seal." Naruto explains.

"The only way for Naruto and I to finish the snake off for good is a time when he can't escape. So we can only kill him during the invasion or if Naruto perfects the jutsu he is working on." Sakura says. "Orochimaru has his sound 4 put up a barrier seal and no one can enter or leave. If you touch it you are incinerated."

"Only problem is Pervy-sage will have to take my spot." Naruto says.

"Pervy-sage?" Shikaku asks confused.

"Jiraiya." Naruto clarifies. "Anyway he will have to take my spot as I'll be dealing with Gaara. The container for the One-Tailed Shukaku."

"You are gonna fight a Tailed-Beast alone!" Shikaku says.

"Yea it's no big deal I did it before. Last time all I had was Gamabunta the Boss Toad on my side. Now I also have Kurama the Nine-Tails. We have been working together since I was sixteen in my previous life. I just wish that he would wake-up. I'm also the Toad Sage, the Orange Flash because of the cloak I used to wear. SS-Rank nin of the Leaf with a flee on sight order. Not that it mattered since most of our enemies were brought back to life and used as puppets thanks to the Reanimation Jutsu."

"Like father, like son." Sarutobi laughs.

"Sounds like you made quite a name for yourself." Inoichi says with a smile.

"We all did." Sakura says. "The Konoha 11 were the most feared on the battlefield. We had the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Ino became known as the Mind-Breaker, Shikamaru became known as the Shadow of Death, Choji didn't have a moniker. Neither did Neji Hyuga a prodigy in the side branch of the Hyuga family, or Hinata Hyuga. She may be shy now but she was almost as deadly as Neji in the Gentle Fist if not more so. Tenten became known as The Weapons Mistress. She knew how to use every weapon in existence. Rock Lee who is exactly like Might Guy in every sense of the word called himself the Blue Beast of the Leaf. Kiba Inuzuka best tracker we had and could put up one hell of a fight with his partner Akamaru didn't get a moniker either. Shino Aburame a great tracker as well and deadly at a distance didn't get earn one. Me and Naruto are the last two who had moniker's. I'm a renowned Medic-nin surpassing Tsunade known as the Pink Death. We all worked well together, some teams better than others', but what teams didn't. We were all S-SS-Rank nins, but fighting an army does take it's toll on someone." Sakura finishes.

"Wow that _is_impressive. There is one thing though that is bothering me." Inoichi says. "Who started all this?" He asks.

"It all started the night I was born." Naruto says. "There was a man who attacked my mother as she was giving birth he then..." Naruto stops. "Is it alright if I tell them Sarutobi?" Naruto asks and Sarutobi nods his head. "He attacked and extracted Kurama from my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He posed as Madara Uchiha, but we didn't learn his real name 'til later on. His name is Obito Uchiha and he started this all 13 years ago. The organization called Akatsuki was his creation. It is made up of S-Rank missing-nin. We killed most of them, but it didn't matter since they were all brought back to life anyway along with previous Kage, Jinchuriki, and other powerful opponents. I'm just glad that my father and mother weren't one of them or we would have lost for sure. We had to fight thousands of them and thousands of White Zetsu. Zetsu is a missing-nin from the Hidden Grass with two sides to him. Black and White. He even looks like a plant. He was only good at spying." **(A/N: I don't know all of what Zetsu can do.)**

"Then why create thousands of him if he was only good at spying?" Inoichi asks.

"Because even the most skilled shinobi can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers?" Shikamaru says.

"Plus Zetsu could easily be cloned. Not like the shadow clone where it's one hit and it's destroyed. It's you knock it down it gets back up." Ino adds.

"Now for the threat that is Orochimaru. I have plans for that. I'll be right back." Naruto says and then returns a few minutes later with a scroll. He opens it up and unseals all the information that he remembers. "These are all the spots that were the most damaged and had the most casualties that I remember from the invasion."

"Wow Naruto. This is really detailed for someone who was passed out from chakra exhaustion." Sakura says with a smile.

"I may have passed out after the fight, but I remember everything. After my fight the invasion was over." Naruto says. "I'll let you look it over and see what you come up with and I may be able to help." Naruto says and get's a couple of looks. "Man I really hate this voice and body size. I may be young, but I was Hokage during a war. I'm one of the best strategists in the Leaf. Only two people top Shikamaru and I, and they are in this room. Shikamaru and I were able to save a lot of shinobi because of our strategies and tactics. Only thing that he was better at than me was shogi." That get's a couple of laughs

"Well thank you for this and I won't hesitate to ask you, Naruto. All I can say is you never should have put your mask on." Shikaku says.

"You knew about that huh?" Naruto asks. "Well what was I supposed to do. If I got stronger people would have thought that the demon was getting control over me." Naruto says. "I don't hate my Dad for this burden he placed upon me anymore." He get's a few quizzical looks. "In our previous life there was an invasion by the supposed leader of the Akatsuki. I went 8 tails and my father appeared when I was about to pull the seal off of the cage where Kurama rests. When I first saw him I punched him in the gut. After a minute or two he told me that he was my father."

"How was Minato there?" Shikaku asks.

"During the sealing he put the rest of his chakra along with Mom's inside the seal. He would appear when I went 8 tails and Mom appears when I would try to harness Kurama's power." Naruto says and looks outside. "I really hate being rude host, but it's almost time to meet Kakashi for his test."

"Well I guess this is where we would say 'Good luck' but since you know that you are going to pass. I suppose it's not needed" Inoichi says.

"Actually we will need it." Sakura says. "Even though we know the outcome. Sasuke is still a part of our team and when someone tries to knock him down a few pegs it infuriates him even more."

"Wow I guess that you do need it." Inoichi says. "Well good luck then." He says as he and Shikaku disappear in a Shunshin.

"Ino, Shika stay for a bit I need to talk to you." Naruto says and then looks at Sarutobi. "We need to get the new curriculum at the Academy changed and fast for what may come. Obito may still start his war. I was thinking that instead of 6 years we have 3-4 years. Maybe 6 months of history and 6 months of target practice. 1 year of Taijutsu of the students choice to learn, since the Academy style is pretty much a brawl style with no base setting. 1 year of learning E-Rank jutsu and elemental jutsu theory and finally a year of learning their affinity as for those that graduate before hand they need to start learning what their affinity is and start to learn a few jutsu in their element. I think that it's time for the Namikaze to return."

"Naruto it's too soon for that." Sakura pleads.

"Sakura I have some supporter's on the council." Naruto says "Hell, your parents are two of them and besides, if they won't listen to the Fourth's son maybe they will listen to the man himself." All the people in the room eyes' widen.

"Naruto did you do what I think you did?" Sakura asks both pleased and mad at the same time.

"If you are thinking that I perfected the jutsu last night early this morning Sakura, then yes." Naruto says smiling and looks at Sarutobi. "I was only asleep for a few hours when you showed up. I was gonna do the jutsu when I figured it out, but I figured that my parents would like to see their daughter-in-law when they returned."

"So you actually perfected sensei's jutsu?" Sarutobi asks astonished.

"Yea I did. If you want to be here when we do it, meet us here after Kakashi tells you that we passed the test." Naruto says.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on a family reunion." Sarutobi says.

"Please old man, you're like a Gramps to me. In my book you are family just like you say everyone you look after as leader of this village is family even if not blood-relation." Naruto says smiling.

"Thank you Naruto. I will be here." Sarutobi says. "Now I think you should get ready to meet with your sensei's."

"I agree. My parents were worried when they came for me." Sakura says and kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Alright I'll see you at the training ground." Naruto says. "Oh and don't forget to eat something." Naruto says laughing and Sakura leaves in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then looks at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Lord Hokage we..." Ino starts.

"Save it Ino, what's done is done." Naruto says. "While I am a little upset that you disobeyed me. It doesn't mean that I am not glad to see you. That's what's stumping me though is _how_ you are here. I was certain that the original time-line would be destroyed after Sakura and I came back."

"Well you used the jutsu we just piggy-backed on yours and then Kakashi and Choji piggy-backed on ours. Only thing though we had to do it in quick succession." Shikamaru says.

"I see." Naruto says. "Okay that makes sense. Now then. When you two are done training with Asuma. I want you to train in chakra control and perfect your clan jutsu's and learn ones that you don't know. Also try and create a few more if you are able." Naruto says. "When you are done with your chakra control exercises I want you to be able to create 500 Shadow Clones and still be able to fight. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Ino and Shikamaru say in unison.

"Good." Naruto says. "Now then you are dismissed. Remember when with you're with your team hold back as much as you can. If you need a place to practice your advanced jutsu you may use the Namikaze Training ground. I would also like you to work on your Taijutsu. Even though you have your Clan Jutsu's, Taijutsu can be a ninja's savior if they are low on chakra."

"Thanks Naruto." Ino says.

"No problem Ino." Naruto says. "I may be your Hokage but I am also your friend. I'll see you two later alright." After Naruto says this they both nod and disappear in Shunshin. "Maybe I should have told them to learn elemental training as well. Nah I'll tell them later. They need to get their chakra up even higher so they don't get winded, since practicing jutsu's takes quite a bit of chakra since you don't know how to do the jutsu at first." Naruto then goes upstairs to take a quick shower and then makes instant Ramen and grabs an apple and heads for Training ground 7.

**Training Ground 7:**

When Naruto reaches the training ground he sees that Sasuke is already there and brooding. _"Just you wait Sasuke you will get to see your Mom soon enough."_ Naruto thinks. "Hey Sasuke, here's an apple for you." Naruto says holding the apple out for Sasuke to take.

"Sensei said not to eat breakfast." Sasuke says in a smug tone.

"Yea, but by not eating you will be weaker than what you already are. Isn't that right Sakura?" Naruto asks as Sakura lands on the training ground post behind Sasuke.

"That's right." Sakura says scaring the Uchiha. "Our opponent is Kakashi-sensei so shut up and eat the damn apple. Mr. 'I'm an Elite Uchiha, rookie of the year'. Well let me tell you something, titles mean jack-shit out there in the real world." Sakura says and Sasuke takes the apple out of Naruto's hand and starts to eat it.

"Let me give you an example Sasuke." Naruto says. "If we were to be invaded at this very moment and a Jonin level or higher opponent attacked us what would you honestly do?" He asks. "Would you fight? Run? What? If you fought, you wouldn't last 2 seconds against them. If you ran, chances are higher that you would live, but not much. The enemy doesn't care if you were the 'Rookie of the year' or if you were the so called 'Dead-last'. The only titles that matter are 'Yellow Flash', 'The Professor', 'God of Shinobi', 'Green Beast of the Leaf', 'Sannin' and other famous shinobi around the 5 Great Nations. The only thing that they would care about is your last name and not because they fear you. It's because they would want your eyes that's it."

"When did you get so smart, Loser?" Sasuke asks. "And who the hell are the Green Beast, God of Shinobi and The Professor?"

"I've always been smart Sasuke. I just had to hide my smarts and strengths for a certain reason that you aren't allowed to know. And the God of Shinobi and The Professor are the same person; The Third Hokage. The Green Beast of the Leaf is Might Guy a Taijutsu master who is very loud and shouts about flames of youth." Naruto answers.

"They're right Sasuke about all that was said." Kakashi says as he walks onto training ground. _"How do they know about Might Guy?"_ Kakashi asks himself._ "Also the power these two radiate is insane, and they way the carry themselves is the same as a seasoned shinobi does."_ "Anyway, your test is to get a bell." Kakashi says holding up two bells and notices the slight smile on Naruto's and Sakura's faces. _"Do they know."_ He thinks, but pushes it aside when Sakura asks why there were only two. "Well whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post while your teammates eat lunch in-front of you and you will be sent back to the Academy." The only one who was nervous was Sasuke. "Now then, you have until Noon to get a bell." Kakashi says setting the timer on a rock along with the bento boxes. "Remember if you want to get a bell come at me with the intent to kill or else you will not succeed. You may begin...Now." Kakashi says and they all disappear. "Hmm. I can only sense Sasuke over there in the trees, but I can't sense the other two. They certainly know how to conceal themselves well." Kakashi says in a low voice as pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise.

**With Naruto and Sakura:**

_"We have to be careful. We can't use any complex jutsu's or super strength."_ Naruto says through the link.

_"It's a good thing we know the true meaning of the test then."_ Sakura replies and they disappear from their location to Sasuke's.

**With Kakashi:**

"Hmm. Now where did they go? I know that I sensed them. Oh well." Kakashi says never taking his eye off the book.

**Sasuke's Location:**

"Sasuke." Naruto says. "Are you going to help us get a bell or not? This is a Jonin do you really think that you can get it on your own?" He asks.

"Go away. You two will only slow me down." Sasuke says glaring at them.

"Fine whatever. Sakura let's go, we tried" Naruto says.

_"Yes, Lord Hokage."_ Sakura says smiling and Naruto just shakes his head and they both disappear like they were never there and in-front and behind Kakashi with with their katana's out in-front of them.

"So what do you plan on doing." Kakashi says analyzing them. _"Well it seems that they know how to use those swords the way they are holding them."_

"What do you think Sakura 1/4 speed?" Naruto asks.

"I was thinking more like. 1/8 speed. Low Chunin level." Sakura replies.

_"What? Just how fast are these two?"_ Kakashi thinks. _"Maybe I should use the Sharingan."_ He doesn't have time to think as both Naruto and Sakura charge at him poised to kill. He dodges the initial strike and pulls out two kunai to block the secondary. Kakashi does a back flip and when he lands on his feet his Sharingan eye is revealed.

"Well it seems like he considers us a threat since he requires the use of the Sharingan." Naruto says.

"It appears so." Sakura replies. "Well since he is using that how about we up our speed?" She questions.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto says and they increase their speed and they strike at Kakashi who uses the kunai to block the strikes. Naruto and Sakura jump back a ways and launch a volley of kunai and shuriken. Kakashi has no choice but to use a substitution and log appears.

Naruto and Sakura go back to back. "This is getting interesting." Sakura says as she does a side kick and Kakashi catches it, but has to let go. Other-wise he would have a nice cut across his chest courteous of Naruto.

_"Well they certainly are taking the _kill_part seriously."_ Kakashi thinks. _"If I didn't have the Sharingan activated that would have connected. Wait a minute they are going easy on me. They said that they are moving at slower speeds than normal."_ Kakashi turns to the trees. "Follow if you dare." Kakashi says and speeds off into the trees with Naruto and Sakura right behind him. To their surprise Kakashi stops. "Okay I think that it's safe to assume that you two know the real meaning of this test." Kakashi says.

"Yes sensei, we even tried to get Sasuke to work with us, but he just told us that we would get in the way. So we decided to work together. If we wanted, we could have ended this the moment it started. We tried to show Sasuke that trying to go against a Jonin is harder than what it really is to get him to work with us, but that didn't happen though." Sakura says.

"Alright let's head back. Here's the bells you two." Kakashi says and a few minutes later they enter the clearing where the wooden posts are. "Come on out Sasuke." Kakashi yells and Sasuke hops out of the tree he was hiding in. "Come here." Kakashi says and Sasuke follows him to the post. Next thing Sasuke knows is he's being tied to the post.

"What is the meaning of this." Sasuke yells "I am an Elite Uchiha. You can't do this to me." He grabs a kunai and cuts through the rope only before he's free, gold chains wrap around him.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke." Naruto says. "These are called Chakra Chains my clans kekkei-genkai. You are not going to be able to get free unless I let you go. Since you failed to get a bell this is what happens."

"What? The loser and pink-haired bitch got a bell? Yea right." Sasuke says and the blade of a katana is at his throat pressing slightly.

"Yea we did _Uchiha_." Sakura says in a mocking tone holding up the bell for him to see and Naruto does the same, but with trouble as he is holding Sasuke to the post with chains. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't slit your throat.

"Because the council will have your head." Sasuke smiles.

"Believe what you want prick." Sakura says and sheaths her katana on her back.

"Okay then." Kakashi says trying to ease the tension in the air. "Naruto how did you figure out how to do the Chakra Chains. I thought that only someone who could do them could teach them to the next generation." Kakashi wonders.

"Yes that is true." Naruto says. "The next generation can learn them though if the previous left detailed instructions on how to create them."

"Interesting." Kakashi says. "Since Sasuke failed to get a bell. I'm going to give you three one more chance when I get back. Until then don't give Sasuke any food or you all drop from the shinobi program." Kakashi then disappears in a pop of smoke.

"The next test has already started Sasuke and in order for us to pass you need to eat." Naruto says. "Sakura you're going to have to feed him."

"I ain't feeding him, Naruto." Sakura says.

"Sakura I can't I have to hold him here." Naruto retorts.

"Fine. Sasuke open up and don't be such a baby. You need to be at full strength when we go up against Kakashi-sensei again." Sakura says taking the chopsticks and a bento box. "If you don't eat you'll be as weak as you are now. So eat."

"Whatever. This is ridiculous." Sasuke says and opens his mouth and Sakura feeds him some rice and then Kakashi appears scaring Sasuke.

"YOU..." Kakashi yells and dark ominous clouds start forming over his head. "...Pass." The clouds disappear as quickly as they formed. "Congratulations you three. Naruto let Sasuke go now." Kakashi says and Naruto does what is asked of him. Kakashi turns around. "Come with me." He says as he leads them to the Memorial Stone. "This is the Memorial Stone." Kakashi says. "It honors those who lost their lives in service to the village. My entire team is on here." Kakashi says running his hand over Obito's name. "If you remember one thing from what I teach you remember this. 'Those who break the rules are scum that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'." He turns to the Genin. "You have the rest of today off. We start missions tomorrow." Kakashi says and disappears in a pop of smoke.

"We should be going as well Sakura we have stuff to do." Naruto says and they take off to his apartment.

"Naruto why are we going this way?" Sakura asks. "The Compound is the other direction."

"I need to get some things out of the apartment, then we'll use the Hiraishin and just appear at the Compound." Naruto explains. When they reach the apartment Naruto takes out a scroll on the scroll belt he is wearing. He goes into the kitchen and starts to seal all the instant Ramen he has in the cupboard.

"Seriously Naruto you had to get your Ramen stash." Sakura says exasperated.

"Yea. Now let's go" Naruto says and disappears in a yellow flash and Sakura sighs then disappears in a pink flash.

They arrive at the Namikaze Compound and Naruto looks at Sakura. "Okay Sakura let's get started shall we." Naruto says and makes a cross with his fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu.** Go get everything needed." Naruto tells the clones. "We can _not_ mess this up."

"Got it boss." The clones say and head into the Namikaze Main House and a few minutes later they return with arms full of scrolls and ink.

Naruto and Sakura lay the scrolls on the ground and start to write from the edge of the scrolls to about 1 1/2 feet away. As they are writing the seals Sarutobi arrives. "Well it seems that I'm just in time to see two Seals Masters at work." Sarutobi says and laughs at what he said. "It's weird seeing two newly appointed Genin doing Seals of this magnitude."

"I understand." Naruto says with a smile and looks at his wife/girlfriend. "Ready Sakura?" He asks and Sakura nods her head.

_**"Hey Kit, what's happening?"**_ Kurama asks with a yawn.

_"Kurama? Huh 'bout time you woke up Fur-ball. I'll explain later. Right now I'm bringing back my parents and Sasuke's Mom to try and prevent our future."_ Naruto says.

_**"Sounds like you just explained it to me now."**_ Kurama chuckles.

_"Shut up Fur-ball."_ Naruto replies with a laugh. "Well Kurama's finally awake. Let's get started and reunite a couple families." Naruto says and he starts the long sequence of hand seals. When he lands on the last one he shouts. **"Life and Blood Restoration Jutsu."**The seals that were painted on the ground start moving towards the center of the scrolls and form a circle then start spinning and glow red. Three bodies start to rise from beneath the ground. First that starts was a sun-kissed blond then a dark red head, and lastly was a raven colored head. It takes about 30 seconds for the jutsu to be completed.

"Mom? Dad? Mikoto? Are you three there? Please open your eyes. Come on please work." Naruto pleads and when nothing happens he collapses to the ground. "Why didn't it work? I did everything correctly. Why didn't it work!?" Naruto yells and puts is hands together and brings them down upon the ground making a small hole. Naruto starts to cry. "What kind of Hokage am I? I couldn't save our daughter, our friends. What good of a Seal's Master am I if I couldn't do a simple Jutsu?" Naruto yells slamming his hands on the ground once again making the hole bigger.

"Naruto this wasn't a simple jutsu. This was very complex. The fact that you did this much is a feat all on its own." Sarutobi says.

"Naruto? Is that you?" They hear a voice ask and look up to see two people smiling.

"Mom? Dad? Are you really there?" Naruto asks and they nod their heads. "Mom! Dad! It worked I can't believe it." Naruto says with tears in his eyes as he ran up to his parents and hugs them and they hug him back.

"What's this I hear about a daughter?" Kushina asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"I'll explain later. Right now Mikoto needs to wake up. Her son needs his mother back in his life." Naruto says looking up at Mikoto.

"My son needs me?" Mikoto asks and moves her head and looks at the Namikaze family.

"Yes he does Lady Mikoto." Sakura says. "Why don't we go inside. I suppose we have some explaining to do."

Minato looks at the old man in the Hokage robes. "Sarutobi is that you?" He asks.

"Yes Minato, it's me?" Sarutobi says.

"Have you figured out how to beat paperwork yet?" Minato asks with a laugh.

"Yes, thanks to your son. He told me. Now I believe we should continue this inside." Sarutobi says.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Naruto says. "Clean this up and take everything back to the study."

"Got it boss." The clones say and start to do their job as everyone else goes inside.

**A/N: For those wondering why there are no coffins like it is for the Reanimation Jutsu. It's because when the seals start to spin and glow red it's like a copier. It was recreating Minato, Kushina and Mikoto so to speak if that makes any sense. Please review.**


	7. Parents learn, Missions, Romantic Night

"So let me get this straight." Minato says after a long explanation. "You are from the future where only six of you are left due to a war started by my former student and said former student was behind the attack the night you were born. You had a daughter who was murdered by your teammate Sasuke; Mikoto's son. Who left to join Orochimaru. Who gave him the Curse Mark. Also Orochimaru has two Uzumaki under his control and you were Hokage in the future and you ordered the remaining members not to use the jutsu that brought you back. Yet they disobeyed you and piggy-backed on your jutsu and the last two did the same for the ones' that went after you."

"That about sums it up, yea." Naruto says nodding his head.

"I'm so sorry you two." Mikoto says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Mikoto. It's Fugaku's since he pulled you in-front of the blade that killed you." Naruto says.

"We need Itachi back here. So we need Sasuke to understand why Itachi killed everyone. He needs to know what Fugaku was planning and that Itachi was never ordered by the Hokage but the elders. Itachi is a hero for protecting us from civil war and more deaths, since we would have been weakened and other Villages would have attacked and wiped the Hidden Leaf Village off the face of the map." Sakura says.

"Well I think that we should end this so that we can be back with our families in time for supper." Sarutobi says.

"I think that's a good idea since we have to do this again tomorrow for Pervy-sage." Naruto says. "More people know than what I'm comfortable with, but I suppose that it's necessary I guess."

"Pervy-sage?" Minato asks. "Do you mean Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Yea. The first time I met him was when he was peeping on women in the hot springs and he called himself the Toad-sage. So I told him it was more like Pervy-sage and the name stuck ever since."

"That is a perfect nickname for him." Kushina says laughing.

"Well I should be going. Bye Naruto" Sakura says and kisses Naruto's cheek. "Love you." Sakura says which get's an 'Awww' from Mikoto and Kushina making the duo blush and Sakura leaves in a swirl of water.

"You do look good together." Mikoto says and then disappears in a swirl of leaves as does Sarutobi.

"Naruto I'm sorry if this is painful, but what was Haruka like." Kushina asks.

"She was amazing. She had your hair color and her mother's eyes and face. She had my taste for adventure." Naruto says and starts to get a little teary. "She couldn't wait to start the Academy. Only 3 years old and wants to be a ninja. Excuse me _wanted_ to be a ninja. I'm just glad people saw me as a hero otherwise she would have been treated the same as me if not worse."

"I'm so sorry son for the life you had." Minato says. "I still can't believe that you punched me." He says with a small chuckle.

Naruto wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Well I was pissed at you for the life that I had. After we talked I forgave you though. When I talked to Mom she laughed when I told her that. I'm still surprised that I went from Genin to Hokage. That's exactly what I told Ibiki during the first phase of the Chunin exams. He told us that if we failed to get the 10th question right we would remain Genin forever. That's when I stood up and slammed my hand on the desk and told him to give us the question and even if I got it wrong I would still become Hokage no matter what, believe it."

"Well I'm very proud of you Naruto." Kushina says smiling. "I'm glad we get to see you again and live our lives like we were meant to. Even if we don't get to raise you from a little baby and watch you grow into the man that you were or will be." Kushina smiles.

"So am I." Naruto says with a smile.

**With Sakura:**

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Sakura says and Mebuki and Kizashi come down the stairs smiling. (Not because of that you perverts)

"Hey Sakura, how did your test go?" Kizashi asks.

"Well we passed, but barely." Sakura says sitting down.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mebuki asks sitting on one side of Sakura and Kizashi sitting on the other.

"Well when we started the test we all disappeared from view and when Naruto and I tried to get Sasuke to work with us. He told us to leave him alone and that we would only slow him down." Sakura says. "So Naruto and I went to go get the bells ourselves and we got them by working together and Sasuke was tied to the post. Well when he tried to get himself loose Naruto used something called Chakra Chains. He said that is was a kekkei-genkai from his clan. So then Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed Sasuke, but we did since we would be given a chance to try and get the bells again using teamwork. When we tried to give him food sensei appeared and told us that we passed."

"Well at least you passed. Now where would like to go for supper to celebrate becoming a Genin?" Mebuki asks.

"Can we have sushi?" Sakura asks.

"Whatever you want Sakura this is your night." Kizashi says and the Haruno family head to the Sushi restaurant.

**At the Uchiha Compound:**

Mikoto was walking down the streets of the baron compound. She could still hear the sounds of children laughing and the sounds of screaming as Itachi killed everyone. She arrives at the main house where they lived and more memories flood her mind. "Sasuke are you here?" She asks and Sasuke jumps out with a kunai in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asks. "Drop the transformation you sick freak."

"Sasuke Uchiha do not speak to your mother that way." Mikoto scolds activating her Sharingan.

"No. I saw you. Itachi...he killed you and father. I saw him. He showed me with his Mangekyo." Sasuke says trying his hardest not to cry but failing miserably. "I need to kill him to avenge everyone." Sasuke says and the kunai drops to the ground with a dull thud. Sasuke makes the 'Ram' hand seal. "Release, release. RELEASE!" Sasuke yells trying to dispel a Genjutsu.

"I'm real Sasuke, this is not a Genjutsu." Mikoto says. "Certain things happened that I can't tell you about, brought me back along with Naruto's parents and I'm guessing Itachi didn't show you what really happened that night. I also don't know why he showed you what supposedly happened. I have been given permission by the Hokage to tell you some of what really happened that night. Not all of it since you are still fragile and could break. Now before I do you have to promise me that you will not interrupt or I will stop. So...do you promise me?" Mikoto asks and Sasuke nods his head. "Okay let's go sit down on the couch." Mikoto says and they both move to the living room and sit down on the couch. "Okay then, Itachi was ordered to attack by certain people, but not the Hokage. Itachi thought he was only following orders. He was ordered because your father and the rest of the Uchiha Council were planning a Coup de'tat against the Hokage and the village. If your father and the council got their way they would've started a civil war. Which would've weakened the village and lead to a full scale war against the Leaf and we would've been destroyed. When Itachi got here he charged at your father. Only before Itachi got near him your father pulled me in-front of him. Itachi tried to move his sword to miss me, but it was already too close and he killed me. Before I died I saw anger flash in your brother's eyes." Mikoto starts to cry and so does Sasuke. "If you want to hate someone hate your father for what he did not Itachi. If your father wasn't so hell bent on power we would still be alive and a family. No matter what you think Itachi is, he is a hero for what he did."

"So Itachi was protecting the Leaf by killing father and everyone else?" Sasuke asks and Mikoto nods her head. "Who are the loser's parents. I thought that he was just some stupid orphan that no one cared about."

"You will not talk about my friends son that way." Mikoto scolds. "They did care about Naruto but they were taken away from him the when the Nine-Tails attacked. The reason that everyone hated Naruto was because he was born the same night of the attack. They saw him as the demon incarnate. I just saw my friends in all of the pranks he did and his attitude." Mikoto explains. "As for who they are I'm not allowed to tell you that by the Hokage's order and no one can no that I'm back or Naruto's parents. Not yet anyway since it would cause havoc and this needs to be done in a controlled manner. Do you understand? I'm not saying you can't talk to Naruto and Sakura since they were there when we came back. I suppose your sensei can know as well." Mikoto says. _"Since he will be from the future in the morning anyway."_ Mikoto adds to herself.

**View of all three families a few hours later:**

"Night Mom, night Dad." Sakura says from her room.

"Night Sakura." Her parents say as they lock up the house.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Mikoto says closes the door.

"Mother?" Sasuke says.

"Yea Sasuke?" Mikoto asks as she opens his door again.

"Are you sure this is real and not a dream?" Sasuke asks.

"I'll tell you what Sasuke. How about this I'll sleep in here tonight so that way when you wake up in the morning you will know that I'm back okay?" Mikoto asks and Sasuke nods his head.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Naruto says hugging them and has tears in his eyes. "I have always wanted to say that. I love you both so much."

"We love you too Naruto." Kushina says and kisses his head. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight son." Minato says and they let go of each-other and head to their rooms for the night.

**Next Morning Normal P.O.V:**

When Kushina and Minato go to Naruto's room they notice that he isn't there. They look throughout the entire house, but still can't find him. "Minato where is he?" Kushina asks with panic in her voice. They then hear something coming from behind a closed door. "I guess we found him." Kushina says and goes to open the door only to have Minato stop her.

"Do you remember what room that was supposed to be?" Minato asks.

"Yea that was gonna be the nur...oh right." Kushina realizes that Naruto was in the nursery. "Minato there has to be something that we can do."

"I don't think that there is anything we can do Kushina." Minato says as they make there way to the kitchen. "He and Sakura have been through something that no parent should that was caused by their own teammate no less, just for fun and to hurt them. Also remember it has only been a few years for them and being back here probably dug up all those memories. You know seeing her running around the Compound or feeding her at the table, laughing at the sounds she'd make. Healing takes time." He says and they start to make breakfast.

A few minutes later Naruto comes down and there is a knock on the door. Minato goes to answer the door as Naruto sits at the table. "Little Kakashi is that you?" Minato asks as he opens the door.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asks. "How are you alive? Wait did..."

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asks as she comes up to the door.

"Why don't we take this inside you two." Minato says leading the way.

"Okay first why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura." Naruto says looking at Kakashi. "This isn't the Kakashi from this time-line. Am I right?"

"As always Lord Hokage." Kakashi says rubbing the back of his head. "I see that you perfected that jutsu."

"Yea I also brought back Mikoto Uchiha so that chances of Sasuke defecting are slimmer." Naruto says.

"Hold on a minute." Minato says stopping all conversation. "_This _Kakashi is _your_ Kakashi from 15 years in the Future?"

"Yea." Naruto says casually

"Okay then I'm just gonna go over here." Minato says going back to the stove.

"So Kakashi I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Shika and Ino." Naruto says. "What's done is done. I'm actually glad you're here even if you did disobey me. So what I want you to do when we are not training as a team or doing missions I want you to build up your reserves to the point that you can do 5oo Shadow Clones and still be able to fight. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Kakashi says.

"I also want you to get better at elemental manipulation. That means doing elemental manipulation exercises for all the elements that are not your affinity and create new jutsu's if possible. And I also want you to improve your Taijutsu. It's good but it can use improvement. Losing your leg once is proof of that." Naruto says.

"Yes sir." Kakashi says.

"It is so weird seeing Little Kakashi taking orders from a 12 year old." Minato says looking at the sight.

"Imagine how I feel sensei." Kakashi says. "At this moment in time I'm his sensei, but we know that no matter what time frame we are in. Naruto Namikaze is the Sixth Hokage. By 'we' I mean all who came back in time."

"Naruto can I speak to you for a minute?" Kushina asks finally speaking up.

"Sure Mom." Naruto says getting up and following her into the living room. "What is it?"

"Naruto you can try and hide the pain all you want, but I can tell just by looking at you that you are suffering and so can Sakura. I saw how she was looking at you. She knows exactly how you are feeling." Kushina says.

"What do you..." Naruto says.

"Naruto we heard you in the Nursery. We can also tell you've been crying hard." Kushina says cutting him off. "Naruto you don't need to hide your pain. Go ahead and cry you have every right to with all that you have been through."

Naruto shakes his head. "No I just need to remember that it hasn't happened yet. Sasuke's still here, there is no war, Haruka hasn't been born yet. I just became a Genin."

"Naruto." A voice calls for him and he turns around. 'SMACK'. "Don't you dare say that. That isn't true and you know it." Sakura says with tears flowing from her eyes. "You don't need to hold anything in anymore. Remember what I told you when we got married."

"Yes I do. How could I forget? You told me that I now have someone to share my troubles with. I am no longer alone." Naruto says and he starts to cry and hugs Sakura. "I'm so sorry Sakura I should have done more to protect our little girl. I should have asked granny to put Anbu stationed around your parents house."

Sakura let's Naruto go. "No Naruto it's my fault I should have listened to you and left her with Ino. At least Ino could have protected her until help arrived. My parents never stood a chance."

_**"Kit summon me."**_ Kurama says.

Naruto bites his thumb then starts to do the hand seals and slams his hand on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto says. 'SMACK' 'SMACK' "What the hell Kurama!?" Naruto yells as he and Sakura rub there cheeks where they were hit by Kurama's tails.

**"That was because you two need to stop wallowing in pity and just get stronger. Use your pain to help get stronger and protect others. I apologize for hitting you but it was the only way to get your attention."** Kurama says and Minato and Kakashi enter the room.

"Kurama how are you here but Naruto is still breathing?" Minato asks.

"Minato, Naruto summoned him." Kushina says still not taking her eyes of Kurama in shock that he was summoned like a normal summon.

"How?" Minato asks.

"Long story short. A few years after Kurama and I came to an agreement he asked if I would like the ability to summon demon foxes and they would be my clan summon. I agreed and now both Sakura and I and whatever children we have will be able to summon foxes. Since we are back in time though we would have to be reacquainted with all of them." Naruto says. "Kurama stays in the seal since he obviously can't leave permanently, but can be summoned by me, Sakura and whatever children we have. I adjusted the seal so that way when I die Kurama goes back to the demon summoning world."

"I see." Minato says. "That's interesting well breakfast is ready. Kurama good to see when you aren't trying to kill everyone."

**"It is nice to see you too Lord Hokage and you as well Kushina."** Kurama says and disappears in a ball of fire.

"I'm trying to get it to where Kurama can be free, but still use his chakra as if he was still in me.

_**"Long way to go Kit."**_Kurama says.

_"Shut it Fur-ball."_ Naruto retorts.

_**"Same to you, you hairless ape."**_ Kurama replies laughing.

"So how about that breakfast then we meet Sasuke at Team 7's meeting place." Naruto says. "Or can you get there on time without us sensei."

"I prefer getting to a place on time rather than doing D-Ranks for two months without the use of Shadow Clones." Kakashi says.

"It's because he is always late to everything and when I became Hokage I told him that if he was late even once he would do D-Ranks for 2 whole months even if we were in war time." Naruto says laughing at his sensei's misfortune. "I probably should talk to Sarutobi and see if he will do that as well."

"You like torturing me don't you Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"No if I wanted to torture you I would burn all of your Icha Icha Paradise books in-front of you. One torturous page by torturous page." Naruto says with an evil grin.

"Oh that's cold Naruto." Sakura says with the same grin. "I like it. Well let's get something to eat and then meet with Sasuke at the bridge." Sakura says everyone agrees.

They eat breakfast while making fun of Kakashi and catching up and then they go to Team 7's meeting place.

"Well since we are all here. How about we get started on missions then work on teamwork exercises." Kakashi says when they appear at the bridge and everyone agrees with what Kakashi says.

**Leaf Forest:**

"This is Blondie I have target sighted waiting for orders." Naruto says. _"Why can't we get a mission that is 'kill Tora the demon cat'?"_ He asks.

"This is Pinky. I too have target sighted and awaiting orders." Sakura says. _"I know, but this is our mission. Too bad you can't punish Kakashi for giving us these names. Although I do like Sasuke's"_

"This is Emo-King target sighted awaiting orders." Sasuke says.

_"I like it too and it fits him well. So does Kakashi's."_ Naruto says.

"Gray-Haired Pervert here. Capture target...NOW." Kakashi says. _"I hate you Naruto."_

"Target captured." Sakura says a few minutes later.

"Confirm red ribbon on left ear." Kakashi says.

"Affirmative." Sakura replies.

"Okay team good Job." Kakashi says as he appears where they are. "Let's go back and return Tora to Madam Shimji and we will be finished with missions for today."

**Administration Building:**

"Oh thank you for rescuing my poor Tora." Madam Shimji says strangling the poor thing.

_"Time to make sure we never get this mission again."_ Naruto says. "Excuse me Ma'am, but do you like having your cat runaway from you."

"How dare you say such a thing. I love my Tora." Madam Shimji says strangling the cat in a hug.

_"Naruto what are you doing?"_ Sakura asks worried where Naruto is going with this.

_"Don't worry Sakura I know what I'm doing."_ Naruto replies. "What I'm saying is the reason your cat always runs away is because of how you hold it. Try holding it like this." Naruto says taking the cat and holding it in his arms and gently petting it and it purrs in his arms and he starts thinking of holding Haruka when she was a baby. "That should be how you hold your cat so that way it doesn't runaway." Naruto says handing the cat back.

"Thank you young man. Hokage you have very exceptional Shinobi under your command." Madam Shimji says. "Here is your payment."

"Thank you and please give the Fire Lord my best." Sarutobi says taking the money.

"I will. Come on Tora time to go home." Madam Shimji says.

"Why didn't anyone else think of doing that?" Sarutobi questions the entire room.

"I guess no one thought of it." Kakashi says.

"I suppose that you are right." Hiruzen replies. "Now then Team 7 for your next mission..." Sarutobi starts.

"Actually sir." Kakashi speaks up. "I was actually going to have them work on teamwork exercises and learn what their affinities are."

"Are you serious Kakashi." Iruka says standing up. "That is something that should wait until they are at least Chunin."

"Iruka-sensei aren't you forgetting that Sasuke and I already know one jutsu. Because I recall doing a Mud Wall to block his Fireball." Naruto says.

"Well now that's settled Team 7 move out." Kakashi says and they leave the building and head to Training Ground 7.

**At Training Ground 7:**

"Okay team first of all let's test your affinities." Kakashi says as he pulls out three pieces of paper. "Who can tell me what this is?" He asks.

"That's Chakra Paper." Naruto answers and starts to explain. "If a ninja channels their chakra into it, it will tell you what your affinity is. If it becomes wet you have a water affinity. If it burns then you have an affinity to fire. If it crinkles then you have an affinity to lightning. If it turns into dirt then you have an affinity to earth. Lastly if it splits in two then you have an affinity to wind."

"Correct." Kakashi says. "Also a ninja may learn an element that they don't have an affinity to." Kakashi hands them the paper. "You know what to do." He says and they channel chakra into their papers. Naruto's splits in two and crinkles. Sakura's becomes wet and crumbles into dirt. Sasuke's crinkles. "Okay then Naruto has a wind and lightning affinity. Sakura has a water and earth. You Sasuke it seems has an affinity to lightning."

"I thought that my affinity would be fire." Sasuke says in surprise.

"While the Uchiha clan may be known for fire it doesn't mean that they will have an affinity to it." Kakashi says. "In fact I remember an Uchiha having an affinity to water. Sakura I know quite a bit water style and earth style jutsu's. Naruto I don't know any wind style jutsu's so I will help you with your lightning style jutsu's same with you Sasuke."

"That's alright sensei." Naruto says. "I will just get a scroll or book on wind style jutsu's."

"Okay now that we know what affinities that you have let's get started on teamwork." Kakashi says as he jumps back. "I want you two work together and take me on. You can use anything and everything at your disposal. Begin...Now." Kakashi says and Sasuke charges at him head on and starts with a kick to the head which was blocked by Kakashi.

"Sasuke what don't you get about working together." Naruto says as he and Sakura jump in. Naruto jumps over Kakashi's head who looks up and sees Naruto throw a kunai at him.

"Shit." Kakashi says and does a quick substitution and the kunai pierces a log.

"Where do you think he his?" Sasuke asks.

"Below!" Naruto yells and everyone scatters as Kakashi's hands appear out of the ground. Naruto does a quick series of hand seals. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu."** Naruto says and focuses lightning chakra into his fist and punches where Kakashi's hands were. When Naruto hit the ground it was destroyed only Kakashi wasn't there, but a log. "Dammit." Naruto says frustrated that he missed. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Naruto yells and 2 clones appear and transform into Windmill Shuriken's. "Sasuke take those weapons." Naruto says and Sasuke does what was asked of him.

"Now what?" Sasuke asks.

"Just wait." Naruto says as he creates more clones and have them go into the trees to flush out Kakashi. A few minutes later Kakashi appears out of the trees fighting off 5 clones. "Now Sasuke!1" Naruto yells and Sasuke throws the Windmill Shuriken's at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asks and looks and sees a Windmill Shuriken fly at him. He dodges the first one only the second one that he didn't see transformed back into Naruto who had a punch ready. Kakashi caught his fist and the Windmill Shuriken that he dodged transformed back into Naruto who threw a volley of kunai at Kakashi and as the kunai hit he collapses into mud.

"Mud Clone." Sakura says shocked.

**"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** Kakashi says as he grabs Sasuke and pulls him under and Sasuke's head is the only thing above ground.

"Sakura take on Kakashi and I'll get Sasuke out of the ground." Naruto says as Kakashi appears once again.

"Sure thing Naruto." Sakura says and she starts to do hand seals. **"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death."** Sakura says and next thing Kakashi knows is a tree is wrapping itself around him. "Give it up Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says wielding a kunai. "You can't win now."

"Did you forget that I got out of this once before." Kakashi says and he breaks the jutsu.

"No I didn't forget." Sakura says smiling deviously. "That was all a distraction."

"What?" Kakashi asks and he gets punched in the gut by Naruto and kicked in the head by Sasuke from the side. Kakashi goes flying to the lake and Naruto is there going through hand-seals.

**"Lightning Style: Lightning Shock Jutsu."** Naruto says and lightning chakra forms in his hand once again. "Give up sensei or get electrocuted." Naruto says as he lowers his hand to the water.

"Okay you three win." Kakashi says quickly and Naruto cancels the jutsu and helps his sensei and subordinate out of the water. "Naruto when did you learn those two jutsu?" Kakashi asks standing up.

"Oh I learned how to do them in a book I read in the library." Naruto says so Sasuke doesn't get suspicious. "Same with the Mud Wall that I used during our fight, Sasuke."

"Well you used them quite well." Kakashi praises. "And you certainly caught my Mud Clone off guard with your Clones transformed into Windmill Shuriken."

"That was the idea." Sakura says as she twirls a kunai on her finger.

"Well it seems that you have gotten better at teamwork since the bell test." Kakashi says "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we will get you started on learning jutsu's."

"Yes sensei." The Genin reply in unison.

"You're free to do as you wish for the rest of the day." Kakashi leaves in a puff of smoke.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura says and she and Naruto leave the training ground.

"What did you want to do?" Naruto asks.

"I was thinking about working on that water jutsu that I had trouble with." Sakura says.

"I thought that you perfected it already?" Naruto asks confused.

"No I almost did I just couldn't create the right amount for it to be counted as perfected." Sakura explains.

"I see." Naruto says. "Well be careful about where you train and also don't strain yourself. If you feel exhausted stop."

"Says the person who pushed themselves beyond their capabilities." Sakura counters.

"Sakura we were in the middle of a war. I had no choice." Naruto says. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Alright I promise." Sakura says and she kisses Naruto tenderly on the lips and then they part.

"I'll see you later tonight." Naruto says.

"Why?" Sakura asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"Because I'm taking you out tonight." Naruto says smiling is foxy smile. "Where something nice, okay?"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Sakura asks as she places her hand on Naruto's cheek and he places his own on hers.

"You were yourself." Naruto says and he kisses the back of her hand. "I'll see you later tonight milady." Naruto says and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto you are such a romantic." Sakura says and she leaves in a swirl of leaves as well and heads to her home.

**With Naruto:**

"Hey son how was missions and team training?" Minato asks as Naruto walks inside.

"It was good." Naruto says as he sits down on the couch and memories start flooding his mind. He gets a sad look on his face and Kushina looks in on her son and feels helpless.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kushina asks as she sits down next to her son and puts her hand on his left shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine." Naruto says wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Just had a memory came into my head. That's all."

"Was it about Haruka?" Kushina asks and Naruto nods his head. "What was the memory?"

"I just came back from the battlefield." Naruto starts. "Sakura was in here playing with Haruka. Haruka saw me and..." Naruto says and his eyes start to flood with tears once again. "And she ran up to me with a smile plastered onto her face. Every time I saw that smile all the worries that were on my mind just washed away. Like they were never there to begin with. Haruka knew how to brighten my day even after being on the battlefield for 8 months." Naruto buries his head into hands and starts to cry. "I hate myself. I should have killed Sasuke a long time ago then Haruka wouldn't have been killed. It's all my fault."

"Naruto no it's..." Kushina tries to say, but Naruto stops her.

"Yes it is." Naruto says looking at her then looks down again. "I never told anyone this, but during the third year into the war I was MIA and I ran into Sasuke multiple times. I still believed that he had some good in him. I should've dealt the killing blow then, but I didn't. It's my fault that Haruka was killed. I let that bastard continue breathing after all that he had done."

"Naruto it's not your fault and the reason is you were only trying to save a long lost friend." Minato says. "But you need to tell this Sakura. She has a right to know."

"I know." Naruto says taking deep breaths. "I planned on telling her tonight. I'm gonna go and get cleaned up." Naruto then heads upstairs to take a quick shower.

**Time Skip:**

Naruto knocks on Sakura's door and her Mom opens the door. "Hey, Naruto." Mebuki says. "How are you tonight?" She asks.

"I'm doing good." Naruto says smiling. "How are you?" He asks.

"I'm good. Sakura should be right down." Mebuki says stepping to the side to allow Naruto to enter.

"That's fine the reservation isn't until 8 anyway." Naruto says and Sakura walks down the stairs. She is wearing a red silk dress that hugs her curves and has a single strap on each shoulder. Her hair is flowing behind her. "Wow. You look beautiful." Naruto says not taking his eyes off his little vixen.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura says as she goes up to him. "You look pretty handsome yourself." Sakura says checking out Naruto's clothes. Naruto is wearing a simple suit with an orange tie. "Well shall we get going?" Sakura asks

"Yes we shall we." Naruto says and Sakura wraps her arm around his and they walk-out the door.

"So where are we going that you asked me to dress up nice?" Sakura asks.

"You'll see." Naruto says. "But first I have something to tell you and if you want to break-up with me I will completely understand."

"Naruto I will never leave you." Sakura says smiling.

"Sakura I'm gonna tell you something and you aren't gonna like it. It's my fault that Haruka is dead." Naruto says sadly. "You remember when I was MIA?" He asks.

"Yea." Sakura says confused.

"Well I ran into Sasuke multiple times and we fought. I had multiple chances to deliver the final blow, but I couldn't." Naruto says. "I could've prevented all that had happened if I would've just ended him when I had the chance. If you want to break-up with me I understand since I'm responsible for our daughter's death."

"Naruto I told you that I am never leaving you." Sakura says as she looks into his eyes. "You were just trying to save a friend."

"But Sakura if I would've just killed him then Haruka would've still been alive along with your parents." Naruto says.

"Naruto stop blaming yourself. It isn't healthy." Sakura says. "I should know as I blamed myself too for not having her stay at Ino's. If anything we both are at fault. So let's just stop and go to dinner alright."

"Okay." Naruto says and they continue walking to the restaurant.

"Naruto are you serious?" Sakura asks as they stop in-front of the restaurant. "The Leaf's Dragon is one of the most expensive restaurants."

"I know, but you're worth it." Naruto says and he kisses her cheek and they enter the building. "Reservation for Uzumaki." Naruto says to the host.

"Ah yes, Uzumaki right this way." The man says and the duo follow him to a table that is dimly lit by one light that is hanging from the ceiling. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." Naruto says and the waiter walks away and leaves the couple alone.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura says placing her hand on his. "This is one of the most romantic things you have ever done."

"I try." Naruto smiles and their waiter appears.

"Welcome to the Leaf's Dragon what can I get you to drink." He asks.

"I will have a glass of water." Naruto says.

"Same please." Sakura answers.

"Alright I'll bring your drinks out shortly." The man says and he leaves.

"Naruto these prices are steep." Sakura says as she looks at the menu.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto reassures her. "Order whatever want." Naruto opens his menu to see what he would like.

"Here are your drinks." The man says as he returns and places them on the table and pulls out a pen and paper. "Have you figured out what you want or do you need more time."

"We need a few more minutes." Naruto says.

"That's fine take your time." The man says and he leaves.

"Let's see lot's of good choices." Naruto says.

"How about we split their special?" Sakura asks. "It's rice, pork, beef and sushi."

"That sounds perfect." Naruto smiles and a few minutes later the waiter returns.

"Have you decided on what you would like?" The waiter asks.

"Yes we have." Naruto says. "We will take your special."

"Excellent choice." The waiter says and he picks up their menus then leaves.

After an hour of eating and talking Naruto pays for their meal and they leave the restaurant. "Naruto I had a wonderful time tonight." Sakura says as she puts her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad." Naruto replies and they continue the walk back to Sakura's in a peaceful silence. "I guess this is good-night." Naruto says as they stop in-front of Sakura's house.

"I guess it is." Sakura replies. "Thank you again for this wonderful night."

"You are most welcome my vixen." Naruto says and Sakura kisses him on the lips as she places her hand on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for more missions and training."

"Of course you will." Sakura replies and she enters her home for the night.


	8. Jiraiya Learns the Truth

After a long day of training and missions Naruto and Sakura are now in the kitchen of the Namikaze Household along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina.

"How are you alive?" Jiraiya asks. "We buried you."

"Maybe it would be better to start at the beginning Lord Hokage." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asks looking at Sarutobi and everyone laughs. "What?" Jiraiya asks.

"Jiraiya-sensei, he wasn't talking to Sarutobi." Minato says with a smile. "And he wasn't talking to me either."

"Then who was he talking to?" Jiraiya asks.

"Me." Naruto says. "Pervy-sage allow me to formerly introduce myself. My name is Naruto Namikaze, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, SS-Rank nin of the Leaf, The Orange Flash, Toad-sage, first summoner of the demon foxes, successor to Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, son of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki last survivor of Whirlpool and daughter of the Chief of Whirlpool the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero. I am from 15 years in the future. A future that was destroyed."

"What?" Jiraiya asks. "Is this a joke?"

"Fine you don't believe me here's our story." Naruto says and a few hours later. "My team and I (which only should of been Sakura and I) came back to stop all that from happening. Also Inoichi read my mind so if you still don't believe me I can go and get him and bring him here and have him tell you exactly what he saw. Even though having it explained in detail will hurt we need you on board with this. If you need more proof, fine follow me to the training ground." Naruto then appears in the middle of the training ground by using the Hiraishin. He sits down in a meditative pose for five minutes then he opens his eyes. They have orange pigment around them with frog eyes. Naruto holds his hand out and forms a Rasengan then molds wind chakra into it and then it expands in the shape of a shuriken. **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."** Naruto says and throws the Rasenshuriken and after it goes quite a distance it dissipates. Naruto then uses the Hiraishin again and appears next to Sakura. "I have done more in 10 years than you or my father have in a life-time. Do you need more proof? How about this? Both of my parents are standing next to me when they have been dead for 13 years and Sasuke Uchiha has his mother back after 6-7 years."

"You're married." Jiraiya says and everyone face-faults. Jiraiya pulls out his notebook, but before he has a chance to write anything down it is knocked out of his hand with a kunai straight through it. He feels three waves of killer intent directed at him two higher than the other.

"If you use us in that perverted book of yours I swear that I will castrate you using a Chakra Scalpel." Sakura threatens.

"I won't even try and stop her because I would be on the floor laughing." Naruto says.

"Naruto may I please test my strength against the Legendary Toad-sage." Sakura says and Jiraiya beams at the recognition he received. "Wait did I say _Toad_-sage. I meant Pervy-sage." Jiraiya then starts to pout saying something about no respect for legends anymore and everyone laughs at his misfortune.

"Who am I to deny what my wife wants?" Naruto asks in an amused tone.

"Jiraiya-sensei forewarning about who you are up against. Sakura's moniker is the Pink Death and sensei. When you face them don't use any Genjutsu that makes them see their worst fears. It's bad enough that they have the memories of what happened they don't need to see them."

"I understand Minato." Jiraiya says and he looks at the two. "It's amazing that they are able to move forward after everything that has happened to them and still joke around."

"They may joke around, but in reality they are hurting more than we will ever know." Minato says.

"Hey you old pervert." Naruto says

"Yes." 3 men say in unison.

"I just meant Pervy-sage." Naruto clarifies and Kakashi and Sarutobi sweat-drop at what they just admitted to. Not like anyone didn't know though, but still.

"Pervy-sage either get into the center of the training ground or I'll force you too." Naruto says.

"Oh yea." Jiraiya says. "How are you going to do that?" He asks, but seeing the look on Naruto's face makes him regret asking.

"What was that jutsu called that I always had to use just so that you would teach me something?" Naruto asks himself aloud.

"Naruto don't you dare use that jutsu." Sakura warns.

"Oh yea, now I remember." Naruto says and makes the hand seal.

"Lady Kushina, close your eyes." Sakura yells covering her eyes and so does Kushina.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu, Harem Justu."** Naruto says and Jiraiya is frozen stiff as a female version of Naruto walks up to him with clouds covering the most sacred spots. "Hello Jiraiya-sensei. My name is Naruko. Is there anything that you would like to teach us today." Naruko says rubbing Jiraiya's cheek with a finger. Jiraiya flies backwards with a fountain of blood coming from his nose and Naruto goes back to normal and the clones disappear with pops of smoke. "Heh. Works every-time." Naruto says and turns around and sees two very angry women looking straight at him. "It's my anti-pervert jutsu. You should have seen the look on Ebisu's face when I first used it. Talk about classic."

"Naruto what did I tell you about using that jutsu." Sakura says stomping up to him and then pounds his head in. "I warned you not to."

"Well let's get this started shall we." Sarutobi says wiping blood from under his nose.

"I agree." Naruto says and looks at Sakura. "Are you ready to beat the pervert...I mean the self-proclaimed _Super_ Pervert."

"Always ready to beat a pervert up." Sakura says cracking her knuckles and Naruto grabs Jiraiya and pushes him towards the center of the training ground.

"Try not to kill him since we might need him to help kill the snake." Naruto says.

"I'll try not to, Naruto." Sakura replies and then looks at Jiraiya. "You ready Pervy-sage?" Sakura asks and everyone laughs except Jiraiya.

"Let's go Pink Death." Jiraiya says and flies through and seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Jiraiya says and a giant fireball goes straight at Sakura.

"Is that all you got." Sakura says and throws 5 kunai at Jiraiya.**"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Jiraiya dodges out of the way of 50 kunai canceling the Fireball Jutsu.

**"Earth Style: Great Mud Wall."** Naruto shouts and he spills mud onto the ground and it spreads in-front of everyone blocking the kunai. "Watch it Sakura we're here as well you know." Naruto yells after the wall collapses.

"Sorry Naruto." Sakura yells back blocking a punch by Jiraiya and counter's with a kick to his head. Jiraiya rolls out of it only to hear. **"Shadow clone Jutsu."** 10 clones appear surrounding Jiraiya. Sakura and her clones do one hand-seal. **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."** All the Sakura's say.

"Oh shit" Jiraiya says and goes through a series of hand seals. **"Needle Jizo."** Jiraiya says and his hair becomes rock hard and wraps around him blocking the water bullets. "Kakashi, how's her chakra levels?" Jiraiya asks as Sakura charges at him.

Kakashi raises his headband and looks at Sakura. "She's not even below half her chakra levels and we did serious training earlier today after missions." Kakashi says and looks at the Sixth Hokage. "What kind of training did you do, Lord Hokage?" He asks.

"When we had that break in the war Granny ordered all the Konoha 11 to head back home and learn all that we could and as fast as we could. So we came here and put on Gravity Seals and Chakra Restriction Seals then we trained harder than ever. We learned the Hiraishin and Sakura learned the Rasengan and I mastered it one-handed. Sakura added two of her elements to it. I didn't try my other two." Naruto answers.

"Why didn't you try your other elements?" Jiraiya asks dodging a sword strike to his mid-section.

"I didn't have time. Granny sent a slug to tell us that Obito was on the move again. I sent foxes and toads to alert the Shinobi forces that were still in the Leaf and battle ready to get ready to move out in 10 minutes." Naruto says. "That's when it all went to hell. Obito somehow got stronger and he had all the Tailed-Beasts with him minus the the Eight-Tails. I summoned Kurama and accessed his chakra we along with Killer Bee attacked the Tailed-Beasts. Sakura found out that she was pregnant so she didn't go back out onto the battlefield and the rest of the Konoha 11 we're falling with the rest of our forces. Kiba and Akamaru were the first. Hinata and Ino were needed in the Medical Tent since Sakura was back in the Leaf. I summoned Saito, Katara and Gamakichi to get the wounded out of the there and back to the Leaf as the Medical Tent was about to be overrun by White Zetsu, that's when we lost Hinata." Naruto says with a distant look like he is still seeing all the bodies being carried away and comrades being killed left and right.

He is brought out of his thoughts as he hears Sarutobi start to talk. "Well I think its clear who the winner is of this match." Sarutobi says and Jiraiya agrees as he had a katana to his throat and a flaming Rasengan close to his family jewels.

"Yea Sakura wins no doubt about it." Jiraiya says sweating. "Sakura, can you please move the Rasengan away from that spot. Please?" Jiraiya asks in a hopeful tone.

"Oh yea, sure." Sakura says in an all too sweet of voice.

"Minato I think that you are the only one who can really push these two since you know the Hiraishin as do they. Sakura I'm impressed that you added fire style chakra to the Rasengan that's impressive." Jiraiya says.

"Thanks Pervy-sage." Sakura says with a smile.

"Alright. I've wanted to fight you for a long time. To test my skills against the Yellow Flash. I just wish I had my orange cloak to show the Orange Flash to everyone who hasn't seen it." Naruto says smiling.

"I'm guessing that it will be you who is gonna end up pushing me." Minato says smiling.

"Well don't worry, I can't use a lot of my techniques as they are only meant to be used on the battlefield against the enemy. Since they ultimately kill the enemy whether it be slow or quick." Naruto says smiling and Minato pales and looks at a Sakura.

"He's joking right, Sakura?" Minato asks worriedly.

Sakura shakes her head. "Nope he was deadly with his arsenal of wide scale attacks. In fact I know at least two Lightning Style attacks that could level this village after being used 10 times." Sakura says. "Consider yourself lucky that you are not an enemy of the Leaf or you could be killed or seriously injured. And his wide scale attacks can only be used when no one is around him or else they could be caught in it."

"So don't worry I won't use any techniques that if used can kill you. Except maybe one since it can easily be dodged. Well by you anyway." Naruto says smiling. Naruto gets into his fighting stance as does Minato albeit hesitantly. "Ready, Dad?" Naruto asks.

Minato doesn't answer he just throws a tri-pronged at Naruto who sidesteps and punches in the spot where Minato's gut should be and connects only to have him pop in a puff of smoke. "Using Shadow Clones...ingenious." Naruto says turning around facing Minato. Naruto starts to go through hand seals. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."** Naruto shouts and a gust of wind is aimed straight for Minato who is able to dodge it easily charges at Naruto in Taijutsu forcing Naruto onto the defense.

**"Rasengan"** Minato says from behind Naruto to his surprise and uses a Shunshin to move out of the way in time and Minato ends up destroying the clone that was fighting in hand to hand.

"When did you create a clone?" Naruto asks.

"When you use the jutsu as much as I have. Your body becomes you used to it and you just mold the chakra and never need to use hand seals or say a thing." Minato says.

"Wow. You know that you aren't the only one though right?" Naruto asks and pops in a puff of smoke shocking everyone watching the match and Minato gets kicked in the side. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** Naruto says putting Minato on the defense as he has to dodge multiple fireballs. "Surprised Sakura?" Naruto asks smirking at her.

"I take it you didn't know about that?" Kushina asks.

"No I didn't." Sakura replies. "We always wanted to learn all five main elements I just didn't know that he started to learn Fire Style. Oh well, he doesn't know that I started on wind." Sakura says smiling deviously.

"Let's see you dodge this then." Naruto says and Chakra Chains shoot from his arms. "I learned this from Mom's notes and Kurama."

"I'm very impressed Naruto. You have done far better than I could have hoped for, but you have a weakness when using that jutsu though." Minato says.

"I know that, but you see I was expecting you to have clone nearby." Naruto says and pops. **"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** Naruto says and hands come up from the ground to try and pull Minato underground.

Minato jumps back going through hand seals. **"Earth Style: Mud Bullet."** Minato says and hits Naruto dead on.

"Nice job Dad -cough- but it's gonna take more than that to take me out of the fight." Naruto says going through hand seals. **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu."** Naruto says and a dragon forms out of earth and fires giant balls of mud at Minato.

**"Lightning Style: Static Shield Jutsu."** Minato says and his body his covered in lightning right before the projectiles hit him and block every one of them. After the last one hits, Minato drops the jutsu and pulls out two kunai and charges at Naruto head on.

Naruto pulls out his katana and blocks the strikes from the kunai. Naruto creates two shadow clones and has them attack to give him room. Naruto goes through a series of hand seals. **"Illusion Style: Bringer of Darkness Jutsu."** Naruto says and his clones are destroyed.

Minato is now encased in complete darkness. "Release." Minato says and Naruto has a Wind Style: Giant Rasengan right in-front of his face. "Oh shit." Minato says and uses a Shunshin to dodge the attack in time. "Nice job Naruto I wasn't expecting Genjutsu from you since you have such high chakra reserves." Minato says.

"Well I just worked hard on my control and I was able to learn how to do them. I also didn't want to have one specialty I wanted to learn all the ninja arts that don't require a bloodline to do them." Naruto says while doing hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** Naruto shouts and a dragon appears out of the lake and barely misses Minato.

_"Damn that was close."_ Minato thinks as he uses a Shunshin to appear behind Naruto and throws a punch at him. Naruto spins around and pushes his arm upward and does a spin kick to Minato's side, but it's blocked.

"**Rasengan"** Naruto says from behind Minato to Naruto's amazement he connects, but Minato turns into a log.

"Naruto you are more impressive than I thought, but there is still one thing that you need to learn." Minato says smiling proudly.

"What's that?" Naruto asks.

"You can't beat me yet." Minato says. **"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** Minato says from beneath Naruto and pulls him underground.

"That was ingenious get me talking so that I make a mistake. Only one thing, you fell for my trap." Naruto says and the Naruto underground pops in a puff of smoke. Minato is tripped and a katana is put to his throat. "You lose." Naruto says simply.

"Actually it's the other way around. You lose." Minato says as he pops and Naruto has a kunai to his throat.

"Dad I have to say you are just as impressive as history says you are." Naruto says and uses the Hiraishin to appear behind Minato and grabs his arms. "But take a look around. You will notice that there are multiple traps aimed for this spot. I'm just a Shadow Clone in fact boss is over there behind that tree." The clone says and Naruto comes from behind the tree.

"You see the traps are all attuned to activate by my chakra." The real Naruto says. "All that I would need to do is channel chakra and they will hit you and the clone. You see you only fought the real me maybe at most 5 times. I've been busy setting all this up and getting you to that spot. So I win and I only used one assassination technique; the Wind Style: Giant Rasengan." Naruto says and clapping could be heard and the clone disperses itself.

"Those were indeed some impressive fights you two. If I could I would give you both Jonin status right now and send you on A and S-Rank missions." Sarutobi says. "Now then Kakashi do you know why I told you that if you ran into Danzo let these two handle him?" He asks.

"Forgive me Lord Third, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Whatever conversation that you had with me in this time-line that you never had with me before I don't remember it." Kakashi says. "But to answer your question, I would be a fool to engage Danzo without help. Even as strong as I am I wouldn't stand a chance as he knows Izanagi and has the First's DNA as well."

"Danzo may even give us a hard time on our own." Naruto says and Sakura agrees with him.

"Danzo knows Izanagi?" Minato asks. "That's a Forbidden Jutsu of the Uchiha clan."

"Yea, after we appeared where Danzo and Sasuke were fighting we noticed that all the Sharingan in his arm and in his right eye as well was closed. Kakashi came to the conclusion that it was Izanagi. I also have no doubt that Danzo has spies in the village keeping tabs on me. So when I leave the village for a mission he would know exactly where I would go and try to intercept me and try to get me to join his little organization known as Root to take over the leaf." Naruto says. "In all honesty though as strong as Danzo is. I would rather fight him instead of Obito every-time."

"Well it's getting pretty late and I should be heading home." Sakura says and turns to Kushina and bows. "Thank you for that wonderful supper."

"Sakura there is no need to bow and your welcome." Kushina says and walks up to Sakura and gives her a hug. "I'm so glad that Naruto was able to find someone as wonderful as you are and who can keep him line." She says whispering into Sakura's ear with a laugh

Sakura laughs. "Thank you for accepting me. Naruto was worried that you and Minato wouldn't like me." Sakura says and they separate smiling.

"Sakura we are very happy that you are a part of this family." Kushina says. "I also hope that you two will get married in this time so that we can be there."

"We will don't worry. We are also going to plan it the same way." Sakura says "But hopefully other people who are important to us will be there." Sakura says with a sad smile.

"Well I can't wait." Kushina says and Naruto comes over.

"I'll walk you home Sakura." Naruto says and turns to his parents. "Mom, Dad don't wait up." When Naruto says this they hear perverse giggling coming from Jiraiya and Sakura gives Naruto a pleading look. "Go ahead, but don't hit him _too_ hard." Naruto says smiling and Sakura disappears and next thing Naruto hears is Sakura say, 'Take this you pervert'. Then a loud punch and someone flying through the air is heard as Sakura reappears next to Naruto. "You think you hit him hard enough?" He asks laughing at his Godfather's misfortune.

"Nope." Sakura replies laughing as well and they start the long walk to Sakura's place.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura says after walking for 10 minutes she stops and sits on a nearby bench.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks as he sits next to her.

"It's just...I feel so out of place at my parents' house." Sakura says and puts her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I...I can't explain it."

"Sakura it's because you aren't used to being there that's all." Naruto says and wraps his arm around her pulling her closer. "It's normal to feel that way after not being somewhere for a long period of time."

"I'm glad that I can see them again. It's just that I want to move back in with you." Sakura says looking up and emerald green eyes meets cerulean blue.

Naruto smiles down at her. "Sakura I would love to have you move back to the Namikaze compound, but think about it. From everyone's point of view we are 12 and 13 newly appointed Genin." Naruto says. "It just wouldn't make sense for two people who just started seeing each-other after graduation move in together. Maybe in four years time we can."

"I know that Naruto." Sakura says pulling herself off of the bench. "Let's just continue walking and stop talking about that anymore. I don't want to fight, I'm tired Naruto." Sakura says.

"Okay Sakura I'll get you home." Naruto says and picks her up bridal style and uses a Shunshin to appear at her parents' front door. "Sakura we're here." Naruto says and sees that she's sleeping peacefully already. He knocks on the door.

"Hey Naruto." Kizashi says as he opens the door and Mebuki appears behind him.

"Is Sakura alright?" Mebuki asks worried for her daughter.

"Yea she's fine we just had long day of training and she's asleep right now." Naruto says. "Could I come in?" He asks.

"Oh sure come on in." Mebuki says and Naruto carries Sakura inside.

"Which room is Sakura's?" Naruto asks even though he already knows.

"Uh, go up the stairs and take a left and it's the first door on the right." Kizashi says and Naruto carries Sakura to her room.

"Good-night Sakura." Naruto says as he lays her down and kisses her forehead and moves a stray hair behind her ear.

"You really care about her don't you?" Kizashi asks from the doorway to Sakura's room.

Naruto doesn't look away from Sakura's peaceful face. "More than anything in this world. I would do everything in my power just to make sure she is happy. I would even take a kunai to the heart that was meant for her just so that she could live." Naruto says and turns away from Sakura's bed wiping a tear from his eye.

When he reaches the front door Mebuki stops him. "Naruto, please promise me that you will not hurt my baby." Mebuki says.

"I promise." Naruto replies. "Like I told Kizashi. I would do anything in my power just to make sure that she is happy. I would also take a kunai to the heart that was meant for her just so that she could continue living. Her life means more to me than my own. I can tell what you are thinking." Naruto says looking up to Mebuki's face. "If I die that will hurt her more than anything else. That is the will of fire though. Protecting our comrade's and friends from death with our lives and if I die I will be happy knowing that she is still alive because of my sacrifice." Naruto says and has tears in his eyes as he leaves the Haruno household.

**Morning; Namikaze Compound:**

"Morning Minato." Kushina says. as he comes into the kitchen. "Do you know if Naruto came home last night?" She asks as she fixes breakfast.

"I'm not sure Kushina I checked every room including the nursery and nothing." Minato says and the front door opens and Naruto walks into the kitchen. "Well that answers that question." He says and they both stare at Naruto who stops walking when he sees the looks on their faces.

"Why are you both staring at me like that?" Naruto asks. "Do I have something on my face?" He asks rubbing his face.

"Well your eyes are a little puffy, but that's not why." Kushina says. "We are just wondering where you were last night since you didn't come home that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I worried you. It's just after I took Sakura home I went for a walk and I ended up on the Hokage Monument and I fell asleep up there." Naruto says casually and sits at the table.

Minato and Kushina exchange worried glances that don't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Naruto has that happened before?" Kushina asks.

"Yea, but it's no big deal. I just go up there to think and I fall asleep sometimes." Naruto says and starts to tear up a little bit. "I took Haruka up there once when she was two. She loved it up there, the height and the wind blowing through her hair. That laugh of hers." Naruto buries his head in his hands. "I wish I could have ended the war sooner. That _bastard_." Naruto growls and places his hand on a seal on the table and a target with a picture of Sasuke's head on it appears and Naruto throws a kunai at it without even looking and it goes straight through the board shocking both Minato and Kushina.

"That's something I don't envy about you son." Minato says. "Being Hokage during war-time. I don't know how Sarutobi did it and when did you add that seal and everything."

Naruto looks at his father. "The only thing that you can do is hope that the decisions you make don't cost many lives if any at all." Naruto says. "I was lucky that I had a great tactician and a strong army plus four other Kage's fighting along side me. I also I had the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki fighting too, but we lost him when Obito retreated for the last time. And I added that and multiple more around the compound for training purposes. I just felt like activating that one at the time.

"Naruto when you take the seat again and I know that you will. You will be one of the greatest Hokage's this Village has ever seen." Minato says smiling proudly.

"Thanks Dad." Naruto says. "Well I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Naruto says getting up from the table and heads upstairs to do his morning ritual.

"Minato I'm worried about Naruto and Sakura." Kushina says. "Those two have been through so much and yet they put so much more on their shoulders'."

"Kushina dear, Naruto did what he thought was best as Hokage same with me that night." Minato says. "The only difference is his world was no more, everyone was killed except the six that came back. They came back to stop it from happening again and I couldn't be more proud of them."

"I know that Minato and I am proud of them too, especially Naruto since his life wasn't exactly great when he was younger." Kushina says. "That takes real courage to come back to a time or place knowing that most of the people there don't want you living another second." Kushina says wiping tears from her eyes. "When are we going to announce that we are back?"

"I was thinking about that too." Minato says. "I'll ask Naruto to talk to Sarutobi when he comes back down." Minato takes a sip of his coffee.

"What do you want me to talk to Sarutobi about?" Naruto asks as he enters the kitchen in his full ninja attire minus the katana.

"About when we should announce our return." Minato says as Kushina places food in-front of her two blondes and her spot.

"Alright I got time this morning anyway." Naruto says and he starts to eat his food, but stops.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina asks worriedly.

"I want to apologize to you both." Naruto says.

"Naruto you have nothing to apologize for." Kushina says

"Yes I do." Naruto responds. "I'm sorry for the way that I have been acting and thanks for putting up with my attitude these past couple of days." He puts his head down and to the side. Naruto looks up when he feels a hand on shoulder and sees his mother staring down at him.

"Honey you have every reason to be acting the way you are." Kushina says. "You have lost everyone precious to you and now you are seeing them all over again. I can't imagine how you and Sakura can possibly feeling right now."

"Thanks mom, for everything." Naruto says smiling.

"You're welcome Naruto. Now eat up okay." Kushina says smiling and rubs his hair and Minato smiles at the embarrassed look on his face.

**Mini time-skip; Hokage's Office:**

"Naruto, Sakura to what do I owe this visit." Sarutobi asks smiling.

"Lord Hokage we ask that all precautionary measure's are taken to insure that this conversation is private." Sakura says.

"Very well. Anbu leave us." Sarutobi says and then activates the Privacy Seals.

"Minato, Kushina and I'm assuming Mikoto are wondering when they will announce their return to the public." Sakura says.

"Yes. I was just thinking about that." Sarutobi says and looks at Naruto. "When do you think this should be done Naruto. Not only will powerful shinobi return back from the dead, but your heritage will be revealed as well." Hiruzen explains

"To be honest Lord Hokage I'm torn." Naruto says sitting down. "I'm torn because I want my heritage revealed to let those fools called villagers know just who they have been beating on and tried to kill multiple times. It's just that Orochimaru might not attack if he learns that the Fourth Hokage has returned."

"I understand where you are coming from Naruto." Sarutobi says. "But this is Orochimaru that we are talking about here."

"I know that." Naruto says. "That snake needs to die and the only way I see that happening is if he attacks. When the Second Phase begins we prevent him from giving Sasuke the curse mark and kill Kabuto. The Third Phase Gaara goes on a rampage I beat some sense into him. You, Pervy-sage and Sakura kill the bastard and save the sound four. Though he may attack anyway since he wants Sasuke. He just used the Chunin exams as a cover to get close to him. As of a few days ago we have the advantage since we know what Orochimaru has planned for the Leaf." Naruto says and thinks for a moment. "Has Shikaku come up with anything yet?" Naruto asks Sarutobi.

"Not that I know of. He does have a few months before Orochimaru invades." Sarutobi says.

"That's true he does." Naruto says. "We also need to change the precautionary measures in-case of an invasion. Danzo knows everything about the Leaf's defenses and entrances since he runs Root and they have multiple entrances in and out of the Village. We may be able to find them by having someone who has a strong affinity with earth style jutsu. They could use their chakra and search for any anomalies. The only problem would is finding out if it was an Anbu entrance or Root once an anomaly is found. That is unless we had an Anbu who does the search."

"What about you?" Sarutobi asks.

"Me?" Naruto asks and Sarutobi nods his head. "No, I won't be able too because while I may be able to do multiple earth style jutsu's and improve some of them. I just don't have that strong of an affinity to earth style." Naruto says and goes into a thinking pose.

"Naruto what about Choji?" Sakura asks. "Choji's main affinity is earth and he knows how to search for anomalies like we are looking for. He used it to help us look for hideouts during the war."

"That's true he does." Naruto says and goes through a series of hand seals and slams his hand on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto says and there is a small pop of smoke. "I hope he remembers me."

**"Where am I?"** The black fox asks. **"Lord Naruto? Lady Sakura? Is that you"** The fox asks. **"Where are we?"**

"Jack, you remember us?" Sakura asks surprised.

**"So it is you. What happened? Why do you look so young?"** Jack asks.

"We traveled back in time so we look like we did when we just became ninja." Naruto explains. "Listen, I need you to find Choji and have him meet us at the Namikaze Compound at 8:00 tonight, got it?"

**"I understand Lord Naruto."** Jack says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Sarutobi asks finally. "And why did he call you two Lord Naruto and Lady Sakura?"

"To answer your first question that is Jack and he is a messenger fox." Naruto says.

"And to answer your final question. Since both Naruto and I have Kurama's chakra who is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox all the foxes who have tails under nine call us Lord and Lady. Anyone who is related to Kurama does not call us Lord and Lady."

"Okay then so you are going to explain to Choji about what we need him to do?" Sarutobi asks.

"Correct." Naruto says.

"Okay." Sarutobi says. "Now then I agree that we need to change the precautionary measures, but what do I tell the Council?" He asks.

"I don't see any reason to say anything at the moment since we have a while to change them. When we do need to change them I suggest that you have Jiraiya say that his spy network has told him that Orochimaru has been planning on invading the Leaf. Since Danzo is working with Orochimaru it would only stand to reason that Orochimaru would know about our defenses and how we would react to an invasion. Plus Orochimaru is one of the Sannin so he would know that anyway, but Danzo would give him all the access points that Root uses." Naruto says. "So about my parents and Mikoto. If my theory is correct, Orochimaru should still attack even if my father has returned or not since he wants the Sharingan."

"So you want to have me announce that Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze along with Mikoto Uchiha the Uchiha Matriarch has returned from the dead." Sarutobi says "That is all easy to say in theory, but what do I tell the council?"

"Hmm." Naruto says thinking. "Why not say that they never died in the first place?" Naruto asks shocking Sakura and the aged Hokage. "My parents faked their deaths so that I could be protected from my father's enemies and Mikoto...? She could have survived that night, but she thought it would be best if she left in-case Itachi came back to finish the job if she were still alive. The body that was in her place was put there by you so that the village thought she was dead including Sasuke."

"That is...actually a well thought out plan." Sarutobi says. "Considering your father had many enemies in The Hidden Rock who would love to have his son killed for his father's 'crimes'. So when should this be done since both your parents hold a seat on the Council. Your father for the Namikaze your mother for the Uzumaki and obviously Mikoto for the Uchiha. Three clans are returning."

"Well how about an emergency council meeting?" Sakura asks.

"That could work" Sarutobi says. "Okay then you may let them know that tomorrow there will be an emergency council meeting and I will announce their return."

"Thank you Lord Hokage for taking the time for this meeting." Naruto says after Sarutobi deactivates the Privacy Seals.

"Not a problem Naruto." Sarutobi says and Naruto and Sakura use a Shunshin to disappear.

**Team 7's Meeting Place:**

When Naruto and Sakura get to the bridge where Team 7 always meets they see Sasuke already there and he seems to be...smiling. "Hey Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke says and Naruto and Sakura draw there katana's faster then Sasuke could follow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Naruto asks defensively.

"Answer us or you will have a nice date with Ibiki." Sakura orders.

"What's going on now you two." Kakashi asks as he appears.

"Sensei can you use your Sharingan to check if this is the real Sasuke and not someone in a transformation?" Sakura asks. "The Sasuke that we know would never say 'hey' to us." Sakura says. not taking her eyes off of 'Sasuke'.

Kakashi raises his head-band to see if this is really Sasuke and not a transformation. "Well this is the real Sasuke, but you're right he does seem different almost...happy." Kakashi confirms.

"I should be since I have my mother back and she's been talking to me these past few days. She taught me that I should not hate my teammates for their strength, but use it help improve my own." Sasuke says and the rest of Team 7 sweat-drops.

"Sakura pinch me to see if I'm dreaming." Naruto says and he ends up face down in the ground and Sasuke laughs shocking them once again. "I said _pinch_ me not _punch_ me." Naruto says as he gets up off the ground.

"Sorry Naruto I must have miss understood you." Sakura says giving him an innocent look.

"So Naruto when am I gonna meet your parents?" Sasuke asks. "Sakura already has since my mother told me she was there when they returned."

"Oh well I talked to the Hokage about that before I came here and since they were important people here they had to keep their return secret like your mother has had to stay hidden." Naruto says. "Lord Hokage said that they will announce their return tomorrow as that is when the next Council meeting is since your mother is on the Council as the Uchiha Matriarch."

_"Are you serious, Lord Hokage."_ Kakashi signs.

_"Yes. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha will announce their return during the emergency Council meeting tomorrow."_ Naruto signs back.

"Okay that makes sense." Sasuke says and Team 7 sweat-drops again.

_"What did you say to him Mikoto?"_ Was the unanimous thought between the rest of Team 7.

"Okay then team let's get started with today's missions and training." Kakashi says.

**Time-skip; Council Room:**

The Council chamber is buzzing with confusion as to why the Council members were there. Sarutobi walks into the room and takes his seat at the end of the table. "Thank you all for coming." Sarutobi says. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we are here. Well I have some good news. It turns out that three of our most powerful shinobi have returned and no two of them are not my old students." Sarutobi says and turns to an Anbu "Bring them in." He says and the Anbu nods their head and leaves the room and seconds later returns with a man in a white cloak with sun-kissed blond hair and a woman wearing a standard Jonin uniform with arm and leg guard with dark red hair and with a boy who is wearing a regular ninja outfit with arm and leg guards also with sun-kissed blond hair. The only difference between him and the taller blond was the three whisker marks on each cheek, then a women wearing a standard Jonin uniform and arm and leg guards with raven colored hair.

"What it can't be?" A civilian council member. "The Fourth Hokage has returned to kill the demon." Next thing the council members new was five waves of killer intent was directed towards them.

"Anyone who dares call my son a demon again will no longer be breathing. Understand?" Minato asks flaring his killer intent even higher.

"Minato, how are you alive?" Shikaku asks.

"I can answer that." Sarutobi says and everyone looks to him. "Minato and Kushina faked their deaths so that their son Naruto Namikaze would be protected from Minato's enemies. Mikoto, she actually survived the attack that night and came to me about going into hiding. She was afraid that if Itachi found out that she was alive he would come back to finish the job."

"So Naruto is your son, Minato?" Kizashi asks. and looks at Naruto. "I'm glad you have a family now Naruto." Kizashi smiles.

Naruto bows. "Thank you Mr. Haruno." Naruto says as they are in the council chambers and formality is a must unless you are a member or the Hokage.

There was a knock on the door and Jiraiya enters breathing heavily. "Sensei, my spy network has just informed me that Orochimaru is planning on invading during the Chunin exams." This gets everyone startled even the one's who knew as this wasn't when they planned on finding out.

"Naruto I think you should leave." Minato says to his son.

"Right, father." Naruto says and turns to the council members "Council members." Naruto says bowing and uses a Shunshin to leave.

"We have a problem." Naruto says as he appears in the Hokage's office where the rest of Team 7 was waiting. "Pervy-sage just announced that Orochimaru plans on invading during the Chunin exams."

_"This is not when we planned."_ Sakura signs so Kakashi could know the conversation rather then have it with the mental link.

_"I know that is why I'm worried. We never had a heads up on the invasion last time."_ Naruto signs back.

"Well team looks like I'm training you harder than ever since Lord Jiraiya's spy network is never wrong." Kakashi says and they leave the Hokage's Office to start advanced training.

**A/N: I apologize if this seemed rushed. Please R&R**


	9. Mission to Wave

It's been three months since the survivors of the Fourth Great Ninja War have traveled back in time. Sasuke understands teamwork and it's importance. There have been zero sightings of Danzo and Orochimaru has gone deeper underground since Jiraiya reported that the snake plans on invading. Naruto has brought his concerns to Sarutobi that he thinks that Danzo might join in the invasion. Naruto gave his father his notes on how to change the precautionary measures in-case an invasion occurs. Minato, Kushina and Mikoto have been training again. Kushina and Mikoto are getting back into shape that they were in during the Third Great Ninja War. Kushina has been learning the Rasengan and the perfected Hiraishin along with Minato. Minato is trying to add his element using his son's idea about using Shadow Clones. We see Sakura and Naruto sitting at the Namikaze table drinking their morning coffee.

"Naruto do you know what today is?" Sakura asks taking a drink.

"Yea, I remember what today is." Naruto replies taking a drink. "Today is the day we go to Wave and recruit two more Leaf Shinobi. Zabuza and Haku were alright, they just went about things the wrong way." Naruto says with a distant look on his face.

"Who are you talking about son?" Minato asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table.

"Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Zabuza is a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village, while Haku has no affiliation to a village. During our first C-Rank mission we encounter the Demon Brothers and dispatch them fairly quickly. After that incident we learned that the situation in Wave is not the greatest and I found out that I was poisoned by one of the brothers claws and bled it out and it was healed by Kurama; not that I knew at the time. We continued onward and we ran into Zabuza, then he and Kakashi fought. During the fight Kakashi was captured in a Water Prison Jutsu. Sasuke and I teamed up and freed him from it. Kakashi was able to beat him, but before the killing blow could be dealt, senbon needle imbed themselves into Zabuza's neck putting him a death-like state by Haku; a fake hunter-nin." Naruto says and takes a breath. "We met on the bridge the client is building a week later. After a long fight with Sasuke and I, Haku got in-between Zabuza and Kakashi's Lightning Blade killing him. I talked to Zabuza and got through to him that he saw Haku as more than a tool. Gato appeared and Zabuza asked for a kunai and then killed Gato and multiple thugs of Gato's and he was soon killed by Gato's thugs. We plan on saving them this time and kill Gato and free the people of Wave who are slowly dieing."

"Sounds like quite a bit happens on this mission." Minato says.

"More than we would have liked on a C-Rank mission." Sakura says. "Naruto we should get going." Sakura says getting up and placing her katana on her back over her cloak.

"Yea I agree." Naruto says and puts his katana on his back over his cloak. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." Naruto says as he and Sakura go to Team 7's meeting place.

When they arrive they notice Sasuke is already there and as usual doesn't have his brooding look on his face and he notices them. "Cool cloaks you two." Sasuke says admiring Naruto's and Sakura's cloaks. Naruto's is orange w/ black flames on the hem and a blue interior. Sakura's is white w/ Sakura petals on the hem and pink interior.

"Yea they are sort of like a Namikaze trademark like the fan is for the Uchiha." Sakura says.

"So are you two getting..."Sasuke says smiling.

"Not yet." Naruto says. "This is sort of like a long-term engagement since Sakura and I aren't getting married until we are much older as our parents want us to get to know each-other better."

"Sensei's here." Sakura says and next thing they see is a puff of smoke. "Hey sensei." Sakura says. "Naruto and I were wondering since we all have improved on teamwork if we could we get a C-Rank mission today."

"I don't see why not since you three have gotten better." Kakashi says and notices Naruto sign 'Wave; Tazuna' and Kakashi nods his head in understanding. "Let's get going shall we." Kakashi says and Team 7 makes it's way to the Administration Building to get their mission.

"Team 7 requesting a C-Rank escort mission Lord Hokage." Kakashi says when they enter the building.

"Are you serious Kakashi." Iruka says. "They are just newly appointed Genin."

"Iruka, calm yourself." The aged Hokage says. "If Kakashi thinks they are ready then so do I."

"Lord Hokage's right, Iruka-sensei." Sakura says. "While we may be Genin, we are also shinobi of the Leaf and taking dangerous missions is part of the job description. We are not Academy students anymore so you need to stop trying to protect us from the dangers of the world. While we may not be in war time as of this moment." Sakura pauses for a moment. "There are still dangerous opponents out there and to face them and survive we need to get experience. Not to mention we need a C-Rank to qualify for the Chunin exams."

"Okay then let's see...Ah here we go a C-Rank escort. Your job is too escort a bridge builder back to Wave." The Hokage says handing the mission details to Kakashi. "Send him in." Sarutobi says to a random Chunin who let's in the old drunk.

"What?! I asked for ninja not little kids." The drunk says with a hiccup.

"Listen you old drunk. We are more than qualified to handle this mission. What is a couple of thugs and bandits to a couple of serious Genin like us." Naruto says swirling a kunai on his finger so fast it looks like there are multiple.

"Whatever. My name is Tazuna and I'm a super bridge builder. Your job is to escort me back to Wave so I can finish my super bridge while you protect me." Tazuna says swaying a bit and takes a drink.

"Like I said, what's a couple of thugs and bandits to Genin like us." Naruto says again and the kunai flies off of his finger and imbeds itself into the wall after shattering the bottle of Sake scaring Tazuna. "Oops. It must of slipped." Naruto says and Sakura laughs as does Sasuke to everyone's surprise except Tazuna.

"Naruto don't kill the clients. It's bad for business." Kakashi says with his face in his hand.

"Sorry sensei, couldn't resist." Naruto says smiling deviously scaring Tazuna.

"Okay team get packed for a month and meet at the East Gate in an hour." Kakashi says and they leave the building. Sasuke heads home to get packed while Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura make their way to the East Gate.

"Kakashi, we need to save Zabuza from himself." Sakura says.

"I know, but it's not gonna be easy." Kakashi says.

"Well we have to do something." Naruto says.

"What do you propose, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asks.

"Show him that if he fights, both he and Haku will perish." Naruto says. "Plain and simple."

"Well I will meet you at the gates I have to go and get my stuff packed." Kakashi says and heads towards his home while Naruto and Sakura continue towards the gates.

**Time-skip:**

1 hour later all of Team 7 plus Tazuna are at the gates. "Well since we are here let's get going team." Kakashi says and they get in formation around Tazuna with Kakashi covering the rear, Sasuke at point while Naruto and Sakura cover the sides as they can assist either the front or rear. After traveling for a few hours Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi notice the puddle that they remember the first time around. When they get about 20 or so feet away two figures rise up out of the water and one launches a chain aimed straight for Kakashi and rips him apart.

"One down..." Meizu says

"...One too go." Gozu says. Only thing is they don't have time to attack again as the one who 'killed' Kakashi lost his head and the other was just knocked out. Sasuke and Tazuna are shocked at the sight before them. Naruto mercilessly removed one's head and Sakura knocked one out seconds after Kakashi died.

"Good job you two." A voice calls from the trees and they turn to see Kakashi coming out of them unharmed. "Now lets see who these two work for. Wake up scum." Kakashi says and kicks the one who was knocked out in the face. "Time to answer some questions."

"Sensei, how are you still alive?" Sasuke asks getting over the shock of seeing someone's head removed in-front of him. "We saw you get ripped apart by the chain."

"Oh you mean that log over there." Kakashi says pointing his thumb in the direction where he was 'killed' never removing his eye from the missing-nin. Sasuke looks over along with Tazuna and sure enough there is shredded log where a body should be.

The Demon Brother who was knocked out starts to stir and looks to his left and sees his brother's lifeless eyes staring straight into his. "Ahhh! Brother noooo!" He yells.

"Oh good, you're awake." Kakashi says ignoring his yells of anguish. "Now you can answer my questions. Who do you work for?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you anything. You bastards killed my brother!" The man yells and Naruto laughs.

"Actually there is no bastards it's just bastard. Me. I killed your brother. The only reason you are alive is we want answers." Naruto says keeping up the facade that they don't know anything. "So answer our questions and we may let you go on good faith."

"Gato hired us to kill the bridge builder. He told us that we would be rewarded handsomely." The missing-nin replies.

"Why does a man like Gato care about a bridge builder?" Sakura asks.

"Gato says that he's the only thing standing in his way from controlling Wave." The man says and is knocked out once again. Kakashi looks at Tazuna and the man is sweating bullets. Kakashi starts to question the man about why he lied about the mission parameters and Tazuna explains the situation. How Wave is in poverty and the bridge is the only hope that they have left.

"Well team we have two choices. One we can turn around as is our right since we were lied to and put in a dangerous situation needlessly." Kakashi says and Tazuna pales. "Or we can continue onward even though we may face stronger opponents, possibly Jonin. What is your answer?" He asks.

"We continue onward." Naruto says. "We need to save the people and we can't condemn an entire country because of one man."

"Naruto's right. The people of Wave need our help." Sakura says. "If we turn away from people in need we are no better than the people who put them in that situation to begin with."

"If those two want to continue who am I to argue with them." Sasuke says and the rest of Team 7 sweat-drops.

"Okay then looks like we continue. You're lucky Tazuna if it was up to me we would head back to the Village." Kakashi says. "Oh I almost forgot about our friend over there." Kakashi says pointing to the bodies lying on the ground.

"Well are you going to let him go like you said you would?" Tazuna asks Naruto.

"I never said that I would let him go." Naruto corrects. "I said that I _might_ let him go. You never let your enemy go." Naruto walks over to the sleeping enemy and pulls out his katana to sever his head.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yells stopping Naruto. "Maybe we should let Sasuke do it. Never know when another opportunity like this will present itself." He says and Naruto drops the body and sheaths his katana.

"As you wish sensei." Naruto says and looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you know that you don't need to do this right?" He asks. "Sasuke you still have that innocence about you, but once you take a life it all goes away and you lose a piece of yourself with the life you took. Your ninja career is just starting, do you want to kill so soon? I'm not trying to dissuade you from killing. I just want you to think about this."

"How do you know so much about taking a life?" Tazuna asks. "You're just a kid."

"Because the first time I took a life was in my own apartment. I was sleeping and a foreign shinobi broke in. He was probably hired by someone within the village. At first I wasn't going to fight back, but then I saw it, a Cloud head-band with a slash through it. Since I wanted to be a ninja I slept with a training kunai under my pillow. I grabbed it as fast as I could and stabbed his throat. The only reason I'm still alive is I caught him off guard by attacking." Naruto says shocking all four standing there.

"I never knew Naruto." Kakashi says and Naruto nods his.

"The only person who knew was the Anbu who was watching me that night. He got there as I pulled the kunai out of his throat and blood pours out of the wound and onto the floor." Naruto says with a distant look on his face as if remembering it clear as day. "The Anbu was your brother Sasuke. He took me to see the Hokage that very night and explained what had happened. I was shaking with fear at what I did and I can still the man's eyes to this very day as they bore straight into mine. You never forget your first kill. So I ask you again Sasuke. Do you want to have that on your conscience yet?"

Sasuke shakes his. "No, I don't." He says. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go throw up now." Sasuke says and goes into the trees.

_"Did you make that up just to make a point or did it really happen?"_ Kakashi signs.

_"That was all true. I was five years old and it was my first week in my apartment."_ Naruto signs back. "Sakura take care of the trash and seal it into these." Naruto says handing the scrolls to Sakura who nods her head and does what was asked of her. She slit the living one's throat and sealed both within the scrolls. "Feel better Sasuke?" Naruto asks when Sasuke returns and Sasuke nods his head.

"Well I think that we have spent enough time in this location." Kakashi says. "I suggest that we move on." Kakashi says and they continue their trek towards Wave.

After a long walk they find themselves at a pier of sorts with a man waiting next to small row boat. "Ah. Tazuna glad you made it back safely." The boat owner says.

"So am I." Tazuna replies. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, that is why I am here to take you across to the other side." The boat owner says and everyone climbs in except Naruto and Sakura.

"Aren't you two getting in." Tazuna asks.

"No, we'll walk thanks." Naruto says. They then start to walk onto the water while shocking all, but Kakashi. The boat owner then starts to row the boat.

"Wow that is a giant bridge." Sakura whispers after while of walking.

"Yes this is the bridge that is going to save our country." The boat owner replies. "Here we are." He says after the boat reaches land.

"Well let's get you home Tazuna." Kakashi says and they start walking onward towards Tazuna's house.

After a long while of walking Naruto throws a kunai into the trees. Kakashi goes to investigate and sees a white rabbit. "Everybody get down." Kakashi yells and Sakura grabs the bridge builder while everyone else gets down on their own as a large sword flies overhead and imbeds itself into the tree and a man appears on the handle of the sword.

"Well if it is Sharingan Kakashi." The man says. "No wonder the Demon Brothers never returned."

"Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi replies. "Everyone protect the bridge builder he's out of your league."

"Actually Zabuza, the Demon Brothers weren't killed by sensei." Naruto says pulling out a scroll. "They were killed by Sakura and I. To be honest they weren't much of challenge. One simply lost his head." Naruto smiles and he looks at Sakura then back at Kakashi. "Hey sensei, can Sakura and I have some fun with him?" Naruto asks.

"Yea it has been a while since we had a good challenge." Sakura adds cracking her neck and fingers

"Alright, but if I see that you are having trouble then I'm interfering got it?" Kakashi asks and Naruto and Sakura smirk.

"We understand sensei." Naruto says.

"Are you really gonna let these two brats fight me, Kakashi?" Zabuza asks.

"Hey Zabuza don't underestimate your opponent." Naruto says and moves towards Zabuza at unseen speeds.

_"Shit this kid's fast."_ Zabuza thinks a brings out his sword.

"Too slow." Sakura says from behind him and kicks his spine and he flies towards Naruto who has punch aimed right for his face and it connects.

"Ahh." Zabuza screams.

"It's not over yet." Sakura says and punches Zabuza's leg shattering a few bones.

Naruto steps on his hand and places his katana at his neck. "Zabuza we are giving you a choice. Whether you take it or not is not just a matter of your life or death, but your son's as well." Zabuza's eyes widen.

"Oh we know all about Haku the orphan that the big, bad, demon took in and raised as his own. Trained to be an assassin. Only he doesn't have the heart for it. Poses as a Hunter-nin to save you if you are about to be killed. Uses Ice Style jutsu. Need I go on." Sakura says low enough so that only he hears it.

"What's your offer?" Zabuza asks.

"Now that's a sensible man. We are giving the option of living a longer life to you and Haku. You join us and take down Gato and then come back to the Leaf with us. We have some pull with the Hokage as he is my grandfather so to speak. So you joining us won't be much of a problem." Naruto says. "What's it going to be?"

"I will need some time to think about this." Zabuza says.

"I understand. Sakura heal is leg so he can walk." Naruto says and Sakura starts to heal Zabuza.

A few minutes later Sakura finishes. "Your leg is healed, but I wouldn't put much pressure on it as it is gonna be sore for at least a few days." She says.

"Thanks." Zabuza says. "HAKU."

A kid appears wearing a Hunter-nin mask. "Yes Zabuza?" Haku asks.

"We're leaving." Zabuza says.

"Zabuza." Naruto says. "When you have your answer meet us on the bridge at the end of the week. If your answer is no. Then I'm sorry, but both of you will end up dead and I hate killing needlessly. What you saw of our skills wasn't even the tip of the iceberg." Tazuna's, Sasuke's, Zabuza's and Haku's eyes widen.

"I will think long and hard." Zabuza says and Haku grabs Zabuza's arm and they disappear.

"Why did you give him that chance?" Tazuna asks "You could have easily killed him."

"Because the reason he became a missing-nin in the first place was because he tried to kill the Mizukage who ordered the elimination of anyone with a bloodline." Sakura says. "Haku the boy in the mask he has a bloodline and is possibly the last of his clan. Zabuza did the right thing in trying to kill the current Mizukage."

"I see." Tazuna says. "Well my house is just on the other side of the town." They continue making their way towards Tazuna's home.

After a short walk they come to a nice home. "Tsunami, Inari I'm home." Tazuna yells as he opens the front door.

"Dad, is that you?" A voice calls and a young woman appears wearing an apron. "Dad." She yells and hugs her father and he hugs her back.

"These are the Leaf ninja who will be staying with us until I complete the bridge." Tazuna says.

"Thank you for bringing my father home and welcome to my home. Please come in." Tsunami says and Team 7 enters the house.

"It was no problem." Kakashi says. "We are just doing what we we're hired to do."

"Well I have some lunch cooking if you are hungry." Tsunami says walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Sakura says. "We are a little hungry."

"Well take a seat and I will get you all some food. It's the least I can do for you for bringing my father home." Tsunami says and everyone else takes a seat.

"Grandpa." A young voice calls out and everyone looks to the door.

"Inari." Tazuna says and gets up and hugs his grandson.

"Who are they?" Inari asks noticing the Leaf ninja sitting at the table.

"They are the ones who brought me back here." Tazuna says smiling.

"Why? They are just gonna die if they stay here." Inari says.

_"Here we go again."_ Was the collective thought between the time travelers.

"Excuse me Tsunami, but I'm gonna go and train." Naruto says getting up from the table

"Okay." Tsunami says.

"Why bother? Gato is gonna kill you no matter how much you train." Inari yells.

"Kid quit your whining." Naruto says. "I can create thousands of myself and one man is nothing to an army of skilled ninja and Gato is gonna die by the weeks end. I'll make sure of it myself if I have to." Naruto says and walks out the door and Sakura follows him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"I'm fine Sakura." Naruto says.

"No you are not. You are thinking of everyone who was killed aren't you?" Sakura asks as they make they where they trained Tree-Climbing the first time.

"Yes I am." Naruto says and kneels down on the ground. "Seeing Inari and thinking of how he thinks how there are no heroes anymore. It pisses me off. Sometimes I want to tell...Hey Sasuke." Naruto says.

"Hey." Sasuke says. "I came to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine, Sasuke." Naruto says. "That kid just pissed me off."

"I can see that." Sasuke replies with a smile. "What were you talking about?" He asks. "You mentioned that you were thinking of everyone who was killed."

"Everyone who was killed in the attack 13 years ago." Naruto says.

"Oh and what would you like to tell?" Sasuke asks.

"It's nothing Sasuke. I was just rambling." Naruto says. "So do you want to learn how to climb a tree?" Naruto asks changing the subject.

"I already know how to do that." Sasuke says.

"Without using hands?" Sakura asks.

"That's impossible." Sasuke says in a disbelieving tone.

"Yea and walking on water is supposed to be impossible too." Naruto says. "Sakura let's show him how wrong he is." Naruto says and they channel chakra to their feet and walk up the tree in a 90 degree angle. "See it's not impossible. All you do is channel chakra into your feet and walk straight up." Naruto says as he reaches the top of the tree.

"Okay I can do this." Sasuke says to himself as he channels chakra to his feet and runs up the tree. Not even one foot off the ground and he falls on his back.

"Sasuke, you might want to use a kunai to mark your progress." Sakura says. "Also it's said that if you master this then you can learn any technique."

"Oh and you might want to start by _walking_ up the tree instead of running up it." Naruto adds. "When you get this mastered I may even with sensei's permission teach you a fire jutsu." Naruto says and the determination was not hard to miss in Sasuke's eyes.

"Okay now I _know_ that I will do this." Sasuke says and channels chakra into his feet and walks up the tree and he get's farther up it, but still falls. Instead of hitting the ground though, he flips and lands on his feet.

"Keep this up and you may get half-way by tonight." Sakura says.

"I'm gonna go and ask sensei if I can teach you a fire jutsu when you get this completed." Naruto says and creates a clone. "This will tell me when you are completed or close to completion." Naruto tells Sasuke who flips backwards once again after slashing the tree.

"Okay let's go." Sakura says as she and Naruto jump from tree to tree back to Tazuna's. "How are you feeling Naruto." She asks.

"I'm feeling better." Naruto replies. "I'm just glad that I may not have to kill my friend and brother again."

"I know what you mean." Sakura says and they jump down in-front of Tazuna's house.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm fine sensei." Naruto says. "I was wondering if it would be alright to teach Sasuke a jutsu or two."

"I don't see why not." Kakashi says. "He would need to learn Tree-Climbing first though and you already taught him how to do that didn't you?" Kakashi asks seeing the smiles on their faces.

"He's working on it right now." Sakura replies.

"What did you plan on teaching him?" Kakashi asks.

"Well I know only one fire jutsu and that's the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Since he has a lightning affinity I was thinking of teaching him the Lightning Style: Lightning Wall to give him a little defense as well as offense." Naruto answers.

"Okay that seems reasonable." Kakashi says. "I know for a fact that I am not teaching him the Chidori. Not until we can fully trust him not to go to Orochimaru; even though he has stated that he doesn't want revenge anymore. The seed has already been planted and still there just deep down."

"Agreed." Naruto says. "The Phoenix Flower Jutsu won't take him long, but the Lightning Wall will take a little longer. So how's your training going?" Naruto asks.

"Good." Kakashi says. "I have been working on gaining a stronger affinity to the elements I know that I don't have an affinity to."

"That's good." Naruto says. "I suggest that you stay here and help Sasuke while training yourself while Sakura and I will take care of Tazuna at the bridge."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks. "Granted even one of you would suffice, but wouldn't seem a little weird that I let two Genin protect the bridge builder alone?"

"Not that I can see." Naruto says. "Even Tazuna saw how strong we are. Besides, Sasuke is without a doubt the weakest on this team and he needs the most help. He will also need help in awakening his Sharingan since we might not fight against Haku, considering that is how it was awoken last time."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asks. "Doesn't it appear when an Uchiha's life is in danger?"

"That's usually how it works." Kakashi says.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Naruto says and they both look at him like he's crazy. "Think about it. What does Orochimaru want the most; besides seeing the Leaf burn. The Sharingan. If Sasuke doesn't have the Sharingan then he won't get the Curse Mark and we won't have to kill him."

"That makes sense." Sakura says and Tsunami appears.

"I wanted to apologize for my son's behavior. He has had a hard life..." Tsunami says, but Naruto interrupts her.

"I apologize, but that is no reason to treat those who are protecting someone close to him like he did." Naruto says. "I was treated like shit through-out my entire life and do you see me talking about how everyone is going to do die no matter what they do. Compared to me he has had it pretty good. Has he ever been burned alive or hospitalized almost every single day since he was born. Come back from the brink of death because the villagers have tried to kill him. I don't know, but I don't think so. That is my life." Naruto says and Tsunami has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's time Inari grew up and learned that he can change his life if he quit crying. It's what I did." Naruto says and jumps back into the trees.

"Did all that stuff happen to him?" Tsunami asks.

"The sugar-coated version of it." Sakura says. "He left out how many times he tried to kill himself and what ways. Not to mention what happened on his birthdays in the orphanage or that he sometimes had to search for food in the trash or not eat at all. Sometimes for days at a time."

"He one time asked me to kill him." Kakashi says. "Back when I was in Anbu an elite ninja of the village. He begged me to kill him quickly so he wouldn't have to listen to the villagers again." Kakashi has tears in his eye. "One day he woke up and realized that his crying wasn't helping any so he just stopped and he has been hidden behind a mask since then. He has never let anyone see his true pain or just how smart he was until he became a Genin." Kakashi wipes the tear out of his eye. "Sakura why don't you go check on him." Kakashi says and Sakura leaps into the trees to follow her husband/boyfriend.

"Naruto wait up." Sakura calls when she catches up to him.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks stopping on a branch.

"Kakashi told me to follow you." Sakura explains. "We are both worried about you."

"I'm fine." Naruto says. "I just forgot how Inari used to be that's all." Naruto says and starts jumping trees again along with Sakura.

"I know it's got to be hard on you to have to listen to all this again." Sakura says. "It hurts me too."

Naruto stops jumping as does Sakura. "I know Sakura, I know that you are hurting as well." Naruto says and hugs her. "I really do hate being this short." Naruto says and sits down on the tree branch.

"What do you think Zabuza is going to do?" Sakura asks sitting next to Naruto who wraps his arm around her.

"To be honest I think he is going to join us." Naruto says. "Zabuza has to think about Haku's life as well as his own. If he values Haku's life then he will join us." Naruto says smiling.

"You really think that will happen don't you?" Sakura asks.

"Yes I do." Naruto says and kisses her forehead like he has done many times before hand.

**Time-skip; End of the Week:**

The week has gone by at a leisurely pace. Sasuke has mastered Tree-Climbing exercise as well as the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. He is still having trouble with the Lightning Wall, but should have it mastered sometime after they return to the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi has been working on increasing his reserves as well as working on strengthening his use in the elements he doesn't have an affinity to. Naruto and Sakura have been watching Tazuna as well as help him get groceries from time to time.

They are now all on their way to the bridge for a fight or to get two new recruits for the Leaf Village. When they get there they see a mist covering the area just like last time. "Looks like you were wrong Naruto." Sakura says.

"It appears I was." Naruto replies and goes through a series of hand-seals. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto shouts and a gust of wind flows from his mouth and disperses the mist. "Well Zabuza is this your answer?" Naruto asks. "Are you really willing to die?"

"Listen kid, I have thought about what you said and well...I accept." Zabuza says shocking everyone.

"Then what was with the show?" Sakura asks.

"I just wanted to see how you would react." Zabuza says walking towards the Leaf ninja.

"I guess we just sit and wait until Gato appears." Kakashi says.

"How do you know that he will?" Zabuza asks.

"Gato is the type who wouldn't pay someone if they are to weak to fight back." Kakashi says. "Naruto put up a perimeter so that we know when Gato is approaching."

"Right sensei." Naruto says. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Naruto says and 15 clones appear. "Watch the end of the bridge as well as the sides for Gato, he might have a small army with him." Naruto orders the clones and they scatter. A few minutes later Naruto gets memories from the clones that he left back at Tazuna's house. "Hey sensei, the clones I left back at the house have just dispelled themselves. Two of Gato's thugs tried to kidnap Inari and Tsunami, Gato should appear shortly since he thinks that he now has leverage against Tazuna." Naruto says and true to his word a clone disperses itself signifying that Gato is almost there and Naruto told everyone.

"Okay Sakura put up a Genjutsu that shows us all fighting." Kakashi says and Sakura does as she was asked.

Gato appears on the bridge and he sees Haku dead on the ground with his mask shattered while Naruto and Sasuke are on the ground barely alive and Kakashi and Zabuza are still fighting all out. "Well I guess I don't have to pay you at all Zabuza since it appears you failed me." Gato says and then he sees the bodies that were laying on the ground and those who were fighting disappear. Gato and his thugs then see them standing in a line facing him.

"So you _have_ betrayed me Gato." Zabuza says drawing his sword as does Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi grabs a kunai and Haku a few senbon. "You just made a big mistake in betraying a ninja of my caliber." Zabuza says.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto says and Sasuke looks at him and Naruto smiles. "Don't blink or else you'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Sasuke asks.

"The death of a tyrant of course." Naruto says and he creates a few clones as does Sakura and Kakashi.

"Ready, Naruto." Kakashi asks.

"You bet sensei." Naruto says and they all disappear in a blur and Gato and his men try to flee only to be cut down by a sword, kunai or senbon. At the end only Gato is standing. "As promised Gato is all yours Zabuza. "Naruto says.

"Now listen Zabuza, I'll pay you double then what I planned on." Gato says backing up. "I'll do anything just don't kill me please."

"Your life was forfeit when you killed multiple people here and took over." Naruto says.

"The kid's right. I forgot what it meant to be a ninja for a while now and a ninja protects those who need it and you certainly don't need it." Zabuza says and charges at Gato as he stumble backwards, but it was a feeble attempt to escape and his head was severed and blood sprayed outward and landed on Zabuza.

"I think that this bridge needs to be cleaned up." Sakura says. "Naruto would you do the honors?" She asks.

"Gladly Sakura." Naruto says and goes through the hand seals. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."** Naruto says and the bodies are swept away into the ocean. "Now what to do about the blood?" Naruto asks.

"We can just use a mop and some water to get rid of that." Tazuna says and they turn around when they hear cheering and see Inari leading what appears to be the entire village behind him.

After a few days of building and cleaning, the bridge has been completed and the Leaf ninja are now at the finished end saying goodbye as well as the former Mist ninja. "Hey Grandpa what are you going to call the bridge?" Inari asks as they watch the ninja who saved their lives and village go back to their home.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Tazuna asks and gets a lot of agrees. "Okay then from this moment on this bridge will be known as The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna says.


	10. Home and Itachi learns the Truth

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Naruto calls as he enters his home after his long mission to Wave and debriefing with the Hokage.

"We're downstairs." Minato calls and Naruto makes his way to the basement. "How was your mission?" Minato asks.

"It was good." Naruto says. "We saved Zabuza and Haku along with Wave and they are now living in my old apartment."

"Glad to hear it." Minato says. "How is your Static Shield Dome Jutsu coming along?" He asks

"It's not." Naruto says sadly. "No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to keep it stable."

"Just keep working at it." Kushina encourages. "Even if you don't get it in time for the invasion it can still be a powerful jutsu."

"I know." Naruto says. "What are you working on?" He asks noticing them writing something.

"Nothing in particular we just thought that we would help out the village and make paper, flash and fire bombs." Kushina says.

"Great let me just get some supplies and I'll help." Naruto says.

"That's very kind of you Naruto, but this is...dangerous...work." Kushina says slowing down with the look Naruto is giving her. "Right...sorry I forgot that you probably have done this before." Kushina says and then frowns.

"Mom, I know that you probably wanted to teach this to me when I got older so, teach me like I don't know what I'm doing." Naruto says.

"Thank you Naruto, but that's okay." Kushina says. "I will just have to teach your little brother or sister how to do it instead." Kushina says like it's nothing to see if Naruto noticed what she said.

"Okay let me just get some supplies and...wait a minute." Naruto says catching himself. "Did you say little brother or sister?" He asks.

"Yes I did." Kushina says smiling. "You'll be a big brother, Naruto."

"This is great." Naruto says smiling widely. "I have always wanted a little brother or sister."

"You're not mad?" Kushina asks.

"Why would I be mad?" Naruto asks smiling. "We came back to change the future for the better and it's happening." Naruto says still smiling. "This means that I'm gonna have to train harder than ever before if I don't want my little brother or sister growing up during wartime." Naruto says determinedly. Kushina and Minato smile at their son knowing that he doesn't hate them for having or wanting another child. "So what else has happened since we've left?" Naruto asks still smiling as he gets to work.

"Well the council has asked that I retake the hat, but I refused." Minato says. "I told them I will not be Hokage of a village that doesn't even honor one's last wish."

"Let's see what else?" Kushina asks herself. "Oh yes Itachi has returned and has been pardoned by the Fire Lord. He's been briefed on what's happened with Danzo and that Orochimaru is planning on invading. He's been reinstated as Anbu Captain and last I heard he's still apologizing to Mikoto." Kushina says smiling and sees Naruto have a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina asks.

"Nothing I just have something that I need to do. **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** Continue working on these explosives." Naruto orders the clone and he bites his thumb and does a quick series of hand seals. **"Summoning Jutsu."** A black fox appears. "Hey Jack can you please have Sarutobi meet me at the Uchiha compound."

**"Certainly Lord Naruto."** Jack says and leaves to inform Sarutobi what he was told to tell him.

"Naruto what are doing?" Minato asks.

"Making a little insurance." Naruto says and uses the Hiraishin.

"You don't think?" Kushina asks.

"Yes I do." Minato says and they get back to work.

**Uchiha Compound:**

There is a knock on the door and Mikoto answers it. "Lord Hokage, Naruto what brings you by?" Mikoto asks.

"We need to speak to Itachi." Sarutobi says.

"Sure, come on in." Mikoto says. "Itachi can you please come here for a minute." Mikoto calls and Itachi enters the room.

"Yes mother." Itachi says and sees the Hokage and a blonde haired boy whom he recognized right away by the whisker marks. "Lord Hokage, Naruto. What do you need me for?" He asks.

"Itachi, Mikoto is there someplace we can go and speak in private." Naruto says.

"Yes, please follow me." Itachi says and they do as they were told and they enter his room and he does a quick series of hand seals.

"First of all Itachi I'm sure that you were told that Mikoto did survive that night, but only hid because she was afraid that you might come back. The truth is you did kill her and Naruto's parents died the night he was born as well." Sarutobi says.

"Then how are they here now?" Itachi asks confused.

"I brought them back to life." Naruto says.

"Naruto, that's impossible." Itachi says.

"No Itachi, Naruto really did bring me and his parents back." Mikoto says.

"You see, I'm from 15 years in the future. A future that was destroyed by the Akatsuki and your brother." Naruto says and Itachi's eyes widen. "Sasuke defected from the Leaf and joined Orochimaru and later killed him and Danzo. Sasuke joined Akatsuki after he killed you and then started to kill many Leaf ninja and many more from the elemental nations during the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"Why did he join that snake?" Itachi asks himself.

"Not only did he hate you, but because Orochimaru gave him the Curse Mark. Many years later he killed mine and Sakura's daughter for the fun of it." Naruto says closing his eyes and pauses. "He killed a three year old just to make me suffer."

Itachi sits down on his bed and buries his hands in his head. "I created a monster." Itachi says sorrowfully.

"Itachi, the reason why I'm telling you this is because we need your help." Naruto says. "I plan on killing Orochimaru during the second phase of the Chunin exams before he can give Sasuke the Curse Mark. The only thing is even with Sakura fighting with me it would be difficult as we wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and fight at the same time. I'm asking you to help us destroy him for good. To protect Sasuke from Orochimaru and the future that we came from."

"I will help you, Naruto." Itachi says.

"You believe me?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"Naruto, I have watched over you when you were younger." Itachi says. "You also carry yourself like a seasoned shinobi and I can see the pain in your eyes. You've seen much death."

"You're right. After the war with Obito there was only six of us left." Naruto says sadly.

"Obito?" Itachi asks in surprise.

"You may know him as Madara or Tobi." Naruto says. "He killed my parents and everyone else that night by controlling Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Who all survived?" Itachi asks.

"Kakashi Hatake, Choji Akimichi, Ino Nara formerly Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Namikaze formerly Haruno and me Naruto Namikaze; Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto says.

"Sixth?" Itachi asks. "What happened to Fifth?"

"That title was given to my old student Tsunade after I was killed by Orochimaru during the invasion that happened." Sarutobi says.

"I see." Itachi says.

"Thank you for believing me, Itachi." Naruto says and smiles. "Maybe sometime we can spar with each-other. I for one would definitely like to test my skills against the Mangekyo Sharingan when it's _not_ being used to kill me and you can test yourself against the Hiraishin."

"The Hiraishin?" Itachi asks. "That would certainly be a challenge I would look forward to." Itachi smiles.

"Welcome home Itachi." Naruto says. "You've been missed." Naruto says.

"I've missed this place too." Itachi says.

"Well I have some important things to take care of so if you have no more questions. I will take my leave." Naruto says.

"Not at the moment, no." Itachi says standing up.

"Okay then I will see you all later." Naruto says and he leaves using the Hiraishin.

"He really knows it." Itachi says smiling. "That would certainly be a challenge that I would like to face."

**The Haruno Residence:**

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Mebuki asks seeing her daughter down.

"I'm fine, Mom." Sakura says. "I just need to get some fresh air." Sakura then goes to the door and when she opens it she sees Naruto standing there with his hand like he was gonna knock. "Naruto?" Sakura asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my girlfriend?" Naruto asks in a mock hurt tone of voice.

"That's not what meant." Sakura says and Naruto smiles.

"I know. I just thought that I would let you know that there will be a new addition to the Namikaze family." Naruto says smiling.

"Naruto I'm not..." Sakura says.

"I know you're not." Naruto says. "I'm gonna be a brother."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura says and she hugs him.

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto says and they separate.

"I was just leaving." Sakura says. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asks.

"Sure." Naruto says and they walk away from the house.

"Are you nervous?" Sakura asks.

"About what?" Naruto asks confused.

"About being a big brother?" Sakura asks.

"A little bit." Naruto says. "I mean I know how to be a Dad, I just don't know how to be a brother."

"You'll be a great brother, Naruto." Sakura says and she loops her arm around Naruto's and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't the two lovebirds." A voice calls.

Naruto and Sakura turn around. "Hey Ino." Sakura says. "How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm doing good, but it's hard controlling my strength during our training sessions." Ino says.

"How's your elemental training going." Sakura asks.

"It's going good. That's the only thing that we can try hard at since we didn't train our elements last time." Shikamaru says.

"What elements do you have?" Naruto asks.

"I have fire." Ino says. "I was hoping for earth from watching Choji." Ino says sadly.

"And I was hoping for water." Shikamaru says. "But I ended up with fire as well."

"Well you need to learn two elements to become a full Jonin so you can learn water and earth." Sakura says. "We never did get higher than Chunin due to the war except for Naruto."

"I would have like to become Chunin though." Naruto says smiling.

"Well in my opinion you should have made Chunin last time." Shikamaru says. "Hell, you defeated Gaara pretty much single-handed and beat Neji using your brain."

"Yea, but the Council had their way and I never got promoted and I never got the chance again since I was always on the move with Pervy-sage. Then Gaara was kidnapped and then a lot of other things happened." Naruto says. "Do you plan on making Chunin during the exams this time, Ino?" He asks.

"You bet I am." Ino says. "I was pitiful last time."

"You'll probably have to face me again." Sakura says and Ino pales.

"If I have to fight you in the prelims again there is no-way that I'll win and make Chunin." Ino says and everyone laughs.

"How 'bout we get some lunch, my treat." Naruto says as they pass by the BBQ Pit.

"We would, but we have plans with Shika's parents." Ino says and they leave while Naruto and Sakura enter the building and take a seat next to a window.

"Welcome to the BBQ Pit." A waitress says. "What can I get you?" She asks.

"I'll take the BBQ platter." Sakura says.

"I'll have the same thanks." Naruto says.

"I'll bring it right out." The waitress says and leaves.

"I told Itachi about us." Naruto says.

"You did?" Sakura asks.

"Yea, I figured that he could help us against _him_." Naruto says. "Plus he wants to fight against me."

Sakura's eyes widen at this. "Naruto are you sure that's wise?" She asks. in a worried tone.

"Yes, I think that Itachi and I can fight against each-other on close to equal footing." Naruto says and the waitress brings out their food.

"Two BBQ platters, here you go." The waitress says. "Can I get you anything else?" She asks.

"Nope, this is fine thank you." Sakura says and they put their food on the grill. "So how close are you to perfecting that jutsu?" Sakura asks.

"Not even close." Naruto says. "Like I told Dad, I can't keep it stable and fight at the same time."

"What about using clones to help?" Sakura asks as she turns her meat on the grill.

"I thought of that, but I just can't see how to keep it stabilized." Naruto says and he turns his meat on the grill. "Mom said that even if I don't get it before _it_ happens too still keep working on it and I agree. So what do you say after we are done here we have a little training session and you can work on some wind jutsu." Naruto says with a smile.

"Wha...How did you..." Sakura is shocked that Naruto knew about that.

"Did you forget that since we have Kurama's chakra our senses were heightened." Naruto answers. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me and not because I didn't tell you that I started learning fire style." Naruto says. "You were following a ninja rule. Never let your your abilities known. So what jutsu are you working on?" He asks.

"I actually am working on a complex jutsu that you created. The Wind Style: Wind Dragon." Sakura says and Naruto chokes on his food and coughs a little bit.

"Sakura that jutsu calls for a shit-load of chakra and a strong affinity to wind." Naruto says in a worried tone.

"I know that's why I've been working on getting a stronger affinity to it." Sakura says nonchalantly and takes a bite out of her food.

"Sakura the reason I created that jutsu was to take out an army. The same with the Wind Style: Great Wind Dragon." Naruto says. "Just promise me that until you have a _very_ strong affinity to wind that you will not attempt the Great Wind Dragon." Naruto says seriously.

"I promise, Naruto." Sakura says.

"Thank you." Naruto says and they finish eating their food.

**Time-Skip:**

"Okay Sakura let's try it again." Naruto says as he and Sakura are standing in the Namikaze training ground.

"Okay." Sakura says and takes a deep breath while going through the long sequence of hand seals. Wind starts forming around her in a funnel and starts to take shape. **"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu."** Sakura says and the wind forms a dragon which launches forward and shreds the five wood dummies into almost nothing.

Clapping can be heard from behind them and they turn to see Minato standing there. "That is quite impressive." Minato says. "How many times did it take for you to complete that jutsu?" He asks.

"50 tries." Sakura says as she sits down on the ground.

"I told you it's taxing." Naruto says. "But I'm still proud of you for completing it."

"Thanks." Sakura says and Naruto helps her stand up.

"Kushina just put food on the table if you would like to join us." Minato says.

"Thanks, but I think I should be going home." Sakura says.

"Okay then, we'll see later Sakura." Minato says and heads back inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." Naruto says.

"Bye, Naruto." Sakura says and she kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Bye, Sakura." Naruto says and she leaves in a Shunshin. "I guess it's my turn to perfect a jutsu." Naruto says to himself and he goes inside to eat.

**Sorry if this seemed a little rushed as this is mostly a filler. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chunin Exams Have Arrived

It's been 2 months since Team 7 has come back from Wave with Zabuza and Haku. Sakura has gotten a stronger affinity to wind and has learned a few B-Rank offensive and defensive jutsu. Naruto has learned more fire jutsu. Shikamaru has added two new jutsu to the Nara Clan called Shadow Dragon Jutsu and Shadow Crushing Jutsu. The Shadow Crushing Jutsu allows the user to use their own shadow to envelope their opponent and turns the enemies insides to mush. Choji has been learning water style manipulation to the surprise of everyone excluding those who know that he's from the future. Kakashi has been training in chakra control exercises, Taijutsu and getting a stronger affinity to the elements.

We now see Team 7 waiting for Kakashi at their meeting place. "I thought that sensei was getting over his chronic tardiness." Sasuke says a little annoyed

"I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." Sakura says.

_"Yea or else it's D-Rank missions for two months."_ Naruto says and Sakura laughs in her head so no-one thinks she's cracked.

There is a pop of smoke and Kakashi appears. "Sorry I'm late I had a meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi says. "I have just nominated you three for the Chunin exams." He then hands them the pieces of paper. "Take those to room 301 on Friday."

"So they are finally here." Sakura says.

"It took forever waiting for them." Naruto adds.

"This is gonna be a breeze." Sasuke says and the rest of them look at him like he is insane.

"No it's not Sasuke." Naruto says seriously looking at Sasuke. "These exams are not to be taken lightly. Genin have died during these exams and if you go in with that attitude. You will just be added to the ratio of idiots who thought they were the best."

"Naruto's right Sasuke." Kakashi says. "Remember your training and don't lose your temper." Kakashi says. _"That's how you got the Curse Mark in the first place."_ Kakashi adds to himself.

"Well Sakura and I have to go. We promised Kono that we'd help him and his friends train." Naruto says.

"Okay, well have fun." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"We will." Sakura says and they use a Shunshin to leave.

"I so need to learn that." Sasuke says.

"The Shunshin may be a D-Rank Jutsu, but it takes quite a bit of chakra to pull off." Kakashi says. "But I suppose since you we're able to get the Tree-Climbing exercise down you might be able to learn it."

"So you'll teach it to me?" Sasuke's asks.

"Yes." Kakashi replies. _"I just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass in the future."_ Kakashi says to himself.

**With Naruto and Sakura:**

"Where's Kono at?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know. This is the place that we said we would meet." Naruto says.

-Screams-

"Oh man last time it was the day _before_ the exams." Sakura says.

"We don't know that it is them, Sakura." Naruto says and they take to the roofs and run at top speed.

After about 30 seconds of running they realize that it _is_ the Sand Genin once again. "Let him go. Now." Sakura says.

"Or what?" Temari says.

"Yea you may dress like real ninja, but you're not that strong." Kankuro says.

"You know what, Sakura?" Naruto asks with his voice shaking. "Maybe we should go?"

"You might be right, Naruto." Sakura says in the same manner and then they both start laughing.

"You don't get it do you." Naruto says seriously and disappears in a pop of smoke and reappears behind Kankuro with a kunai to his throat. "It's you who is outmatched."

"How did you..." Kankuro starts.

"Let the kid go or I spill your blood." Naruto says pressing the kunai closer to his jugular.

"And I spill yours." Sakura says from behind Temari.

"Oh it seems that we have an audience." Naruto says not taking his eyes off of Kankuro. "You in the tree. Learn to keep your teammates in line."

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara says. "Knock it off, you're an embarrassment to our village."

"Gaara, it's not our fault..." Kankuro says.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara threatens.

Kankuro drops Konohamaru, but before he hit the ground Naruto catches him. "You know we could have you arrested for multiple crimes. You attacked a villager, ninja in training and the Hokage's grandson. Don't let any of these happen again or I'll be more than happy to teach you a lesson. A little warning Leaf-ninja don't take to kindly to attacks on any scale." Naruto says and the Sand Genin's eyes' widen. "Leave. Now."

They do as they were told and Sakura looks to the Academy students as Naruto disappears. "Are you three alright?" She asks.

"Yea, thanks to you guys." Moegi says and three Naruto's return.

"Look who I found." Naruto says. "A couple of spies."

"Well spying is against the law and as ninja of this Village it's our job to eliminate spies." Sakura says. "But we're feeling generous so we will let you go. Into Ibiki's hands that is. Naruto you may do the honors and I will take care of the training here."

"Thanks Sakura, you're too kind." Naruto says and they disappear in a swirl of leaves.

**The Hokage's Office:**

"Enter." Sarutobi says and three Naruto's walks in with the sound spies.

"Lord Hokage, I caught these three spying on us." The real Naruto says.

"I see." Sarutobi says. "Anbu take these three to Ibiki." Sarutobi orders and the Anbu appear and relieve Naruto of the trash in his hands then leave.

"I figured that they could have information that could help us out." Naruto says. "We never had a heads-up that there was an invasion last time and those three are Orochimaru's Genin that enter in the exams."

"Good thinking." Sarutobi says and sees Naruto taking deep breaths. "Are you nervous?" He asks.

"A little bit." Naruto says. "We have two chances to kill that snake and both windows aren't very long. Not too mention that my Mom's pregnant. A part of me doesn't want to participate in the finals, but the Hokage in me is telling me I have no choice." Naruto says and sits down. "Instead of Sakura fighting Orochimaru with you and Pervy-sage. It's you, Pervy-sage and Dad. If Orochimaru survives against Itachi, Sakura and I that is. Not too mention we don't know Danzo's role in all of this. We only have four days until Orochimaru makes his move against Sasuke."

"Naruto, let me tell you something that I once told your father. 'There is a certain amount of worrying that one can do, but one must remember to trust your comrades as well'. Do you understand?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yea I do. It means that I have to focus on the task at hand and put faith in my comrades to help pull through." Naruto says. "Thanks old man." Naruto says smiling. "When you get word about what those three have said please let me know."

"I will, Naruto." Sarutobi says.

"Also, if I were you I would train for the invasion as well." Naruto says. "You may be Hokage, but that doesn't mean you can't train. You have been sitting behind a desk for quite a while. When was the last time you stretched those old muscles?" He asks.

"It certainly has been a while." Sarutobi admits. "I will take your advice into account."

"Thanks old man." Naruto says with his foxy grin and leaves in a pop of smoke.

**Time-skip:**

It is now the day of the Chunin exams. The Genin on Team 10 and Team 7 (minus Sasuke) are worried. Team 7 are at the entrance to the Academy. "Well let's go." Naruto says and they enter the building. After they make there way to the steps they hear a commotion. _"Just like last time."_ Naruto says.

_"Yep."_ Sakura replies and they turn the corner and see 301 on the sign. _"Just like last time."_ "Sasuke just keep going. Don't mention the Genjutsu." Sakura says softly.

When they get to the stairs they see Lee on the ground holding his stomach. "Why don't you turn around, you don't stand a chance." Kotetsu says in his Genin form. Team 7 keeps walking.

"What?" Sakura exclaims when someone grabs her hand.

"Please tell me your name and will you go out with me?" Lee asks.

"No." Sakura says flatly

"What? Why not?" Lee asks.

"Because I'm in a long-term engagement with the one I love." Sakura says.

"Who is it and I will beat them and free you from this engagement." Lee says and Sakura shakes her head.

"If you fought him you would lose even if you took off your weights." Sakura says that last part only for him to hear.

"I will still fight even if it means I will lose." Lee says.

"Oh shut it, Lee." Tenten says and Lee looks at her and Team 7 uses this time to slip away.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks.

"Rock Lee." Naruto answers. "One of the fastest Genin to enter the exams. Only a select few would be able to beat him."

"You there, what are your names?" A boisterous voice asks and they turn around and see Lee standing there.

"It's polite to give yours first." Naruto says.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee says.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replies.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto says.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke says.

"I wish to fight this years Rookie of the year." Lee says.

"Sorry, but you have wasted enough of our time." Naruto says and he turns around and his cloak snaps at the speed he turned.

"Fine I'll fight you." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this." Naruto says. "Let's just go. Besides you don't stand a chance against him."

"He's right Sasuke, let's just go." Sakura says.

"I'll make this quick." Sasuke retorts and charges at Lee and aims a kick to his head but, Lee dodges it.

"Too slow." Lee says and spins his leg. **"Leaf Whirlwind."** Lee says and spins Sasuke who hits the wall.

"That's it." Naruto says. "It's over."

"No." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke if we are late then we fail the Chunin exams before we even start." Sakura says. "Let's go and you can fight him later."

"Fine." Sasuke says and walks out the door.

"You know for all the talk that your mother did, you still have that superior attitude about you." Naruto says sternly.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asks.

"I know that I'm stronger than you." Naruto says and they get to room 301.

"You made it just in time." Kakashi says.

"Yea well, Sasuke here thought he could take on Lee and win." Sakura says.

"Sasuke you won't be able to beat Lee." Kakashi says. "You also should've listened to your teammates. They told you not to fight or you could be late and you would fail before you even started. That is all true. So go on in and good luck." Kakashi then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Let's get this started." Naruto says and they enter the room.

**A/N: I apologize if this seemed rushed and hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**

**I apologize that it took so long to update as I had a lot more to edit then I originally thought. Next week I'll have a new chapter and all the old chapters up for my 'What if' story. I apologize once again and appreciate your patience**


End file.
